


Plastic Love

by Solar_Dragon21



Series: Plastic Love [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Language, Mature Audiences Only, Mind Games, Nudity, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Post Phase 3 Gorillaz, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 52,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Dragon21/pseuds/Solar_Dragon21
Summary: His star had left him and forced him to take that bitter pill. That shattered feeling was the cause of a lesson learned. Now that she's back in his life after four years had passed, will Murdoc make things right as the whole chaos of Plastic Beach and the threat of the Boogieman swirl around them?
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s), Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: Plastic Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created a little after the end of Phase 3 and I was inspired by two wonderful ladies on Deviant Art who also have written awesome Gorillaz fanfics of their own. One being The_Dorikzilla and Backtobass. There are two sequels to this; one is finished and the other I'm still working on.
> 
> Also, I take on more of the supernatural aspect of things that's within the Gorillaz lore.

**Plastic Love**  
  
 _Chapter 1: Date Night_  
  
Four years.   
  
That's how long it had been since Araiya Carmichael had seen Murdoc Niccals. The last time she had seen him was back in 2006. El Mañana had completely split the band apart and their relationship. The second bassist/keyboardist thought she lost her little sister that day, the "little sister" being Noodle. She needed time for herself so that she could heal as much as she could. Murdoc asked Araiya not to leave, but not even he could save their relationship. She left Essex for London and had been staying in the city's West End in a flat ever since then going to an art school that was only a bus ride away. Araiya currently stood in front of her bathroom mirror applying her strawberry lip gloss. It was Friday and she had a date with her boyfriend Oliver Robinson. They were going to The Harp which was located at Covent Garden in Chando's Place.   
  
Araiya finished applying the gloss and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She was wearing denim skinny jeans, a black Clash t-shirt, dark brown leather ankle boots, a couple of studded bracelets on her left wrist and her dark brown hair was put into a high ponytail. Her double pierced ears held two small sapphire stud earrings. She looked over herself in the full length mirror inside of her closet. There was a knock on the door and she knew who it was. Walking out of her room, she answered it. There stood Oliver, all 6'3'' of him. He was skinny, but not as skinny as 2D because there was some muscle definition on his arms. He had green eyes, a pearly white smile,and he was straight laced with a personality of a tongue depressor to boot. Araiya wondered why she was dating him. He was a fellow student at school and they had class together. Surprised when he had managed to make her laugh a few times then asked her out on a date over coffee one afternoon a year ago and they've been going out ever since then.  
  
The tall man looked down at his date and smiled. He held out a small bouquet of roses, which was Araiya's favorite flower. "For you love."  
  
"Thanks Ollie. C'mon in, let me put these in some water and then we can go." Araiya stepped aside and let him in. He sat down in an arm chair and watched his date go into the kitchen to tend to the flowers.  
  
Oliver had this sort of dream. It was of him and Araiya getting married, having kids, and owing their own art gallery here in West End. Mrs. Araiya Robinson didn't sound bad at all. He looked at her white flying V bass sitting in it's stand across from him against the wall and then her Casio keyboard on the opposite wall. Araiya told him about her and Gorillaz, and about her and Murdoc even though she didn't go into detail about it. Something had happened, but didn't know what. Araiya came back into the room. He honestly thought it was a phase that Rei went through and she now was focusing on more important things.  
  
"Let's go." She grabbed her leather jacket from the arm of the couch and put it on. 

Oliver stood up and walked out the door with his girlfriend behind him. Araiya closed and locked the door behind her and the two walked down the four flights of steps, and out into the cool autumn night to Oliver's little compact car.  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched.


	2. The Harp

**_Chapter 2: The Harp_**  
  
The Harp was considered to be one of the best pubs in West End. It had won many awards for its beer. Inside, the place was decorated with black and red. Black wood work and red walls that had intricate designs on them. There were two levels. The first floor held one of the bars and the kitchen along with some tables and booths. The second floor held the dance floor and another bat that was smaller. As soon as a person went up the iron spiral staircase, they came were able to see the harp for the place was named after. The musical instrument was 195 years old and sat on its original stand and had its original strings. Floor lighting lit it up letting the visible strips of gold in the harp shine.  
  
The couple walked into the crowded place and got a table. After securing a place, Oliver went up to the bar and got their drinks. A strawberry martini for Araiya and a lager for himself. He came back with the drinks and sat back down. Araiya picked up the small menu that laid on the middle of the black table.  
  
"Let's see what's on menu." She looked at the appetizers. Everything from fries smothered in cheese, sour cream, bacon bits, chives, and lemon pepper to buffalo wings with blue cheese were on there.  
  
"Those chips and buffalo wings look good dear. Maybe we should order that." Oliver politely suggested. He was sitting straight in his chair and his hands were on the table folded.  
  
"Sure." Araiya signaled over a waitress who took their order.  
  
Meanwhile, the man who had been watching Araiya and Oliver, followed them to the pub. He too found a park and decided to enter the place and got a table where he had a clear view of the couple but they wouldn't be able to see them. His once mismatched, now hazel eyes watched them like a hawk, but he more so kept his sight set on the woman. He watched as she half paid attention to her date. He could see that he was half boring her with what he was saying even though she was hiding it. This man knew Araiya so well and could tell whatever emotion that she displayed.  
  
"....And that's why I think Pop Art hasn't really made a comeback." Olive took a sip of his lager. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, you are right that pop art was truly a phase, but there are somethings that like to make a comeback. You never know. Maybe there's a person out there that could bring that kind of art back to life considering that artists have better art tools now then they did back then. There could one day be a Digital Pop Art phase." Araiya sipped her martini.  
  
"Digital Pop Art?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, art that's completely created by using a computer and using the same techniques that the original pop artists did 50 years ago."  
  
"If that did happen, who would buy it?"  
  
"Me. If it's really good and captures my attention or made me think, I'd hang it on my wall." Rei finished her drink.  
  
"I wouldn't dare touch it. A pencil and paintbrush for that typed of art is all that's needed."  
  
"That's your opinion love."  
  
The waitress bought them their food and Araiya ordered a half pint of Guinness for herself.  
  
"My parents want you to come for dinner Sunday." Oliver put some of the food onto his small plate and began to eat.  
  
Araiya looked at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. Mum said she'd like to get to know you better."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So will you come?" Oliver looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Sure. I'd be glad to come to dinner." Araiya put a forkful of fries in her mouth.  
Olive smiled and nodded. In his book, this was one step closer to making Araiya his wife. He also soon hoped that he'd get to share her bed. Maybe tonight would be the night that happened. Only how the night went, would let him know if that was a possibility.  
  
30 minuets later, they finished their food and headed up to the dance floor. The spy followed them up as well. Oliver and Araiya manged to get a booth and as soon as they did, the bassist went out onto the dance floor. Oliver couldn't dance that well and he really didn't like the music they were playing. He preferred an opera score or classical music over Rock, Pop, Hip-Hop, R&B, and Techno/Rave music. He didn't even really like the rock bands from the 60s and 70s. He tolerated them because he loved his girlfriend. He talked about things that would bore most people. That's how he earned his "tongue depressor" personality. The tall man never seemed to step out of his comfort zone and when his fellow classmates found out the he and Araiya were dating, they scratched their heads in confusion.  
  
The man watched Araiya move her body to the beat of the music playing. He remembered how they would dance together in the clubs he took her too. Her body up against his, caught up in the ecstasy of it all. Good times those were until it all came crashing down. He frowned slightly taking a drink from his own beer.  
  
It wasn't until one in the morning that Oliver and Araiya left the club. They both had a few more drinks, but they had all went through their system by the time they left.  
  
Arriving back at her place, the two stood outside her flat's door. Oliver leaned in and kissed Rei on her lips. Araiya kissed back and draped her arms around his neck. She got a feeling that she hadn't had in a long time, but didn't want to use it so she broke the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Oliver looked down at her, his hands on her hips.  
  
"I can't." Araiya pulled away from him and opened her door. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know...." Rei looked at her booted feet.  
  
"Is this about Murdoc?"  
  
Araiya's head shot up to look at him and she bit her lip. "No....maybe....yes....I'm really sorry Ollie, I really am." She gave him a light peck on the lips. "I'll see you Sunday." She walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her.  
  
Oliver stood looking at the door for a few seconds before leaving himself. He walked out of the building and to his car. The spy watched from the shadows as the lanky man walked to his car. He gave an inward sigh of relief.  
  
Back in the apartment, Araiya took off her jacket and boots then went into her bedroom. She took off her clothes and put on a simple short blue cotton gown then reached under her bed for a box. This box was plastered with stickers and words. She took off the lid and found what she was looking for. It was a picture of her and Murdoc taken a month before the incident. Araiya smiled.  
  
"Even after four years, I still love you."


	3. Reunion Part 1

**_Chapter 3: Reunion part 1_**  
  
As soon as Oliver left in his car, the spy stepped out from the shadows and onto the entrance walkway of the apartment building. The lighting from the sconces on the wall and the ground lighing cast a soft glow onto his olive green skin. He took out a cigarette, put it in his mouth and lit it. He walked back to his car and got in then went back to the small motel he was staying in. The man knew that Araiya had to go to work later on and that's when he'd show himself. After walking into the room, he removed his jacket and sat on the end of the bed. He reached into his black turtleneck sweater and pulled out a ring on a chain. It was Araiya's ring. She had given it to him before she left for London that day and he had given her his necklace too. This ring, which was silver with a few rubies inlaid was simple was but powerful at the same time. It held many memories one of which included it getting stolen and him ending up shaking down a sleazy pawn shop guy to get it back. Smirking at the thought, the man tugged off his sweater and took off his boots laying down upon the bed on his back. To him he was one step closer to getting her back. Back into his arms and definitely back into his bed.  
  
Later that morning, Araiya was getting ready for work. She had a part-time job at a keyboard and guitar shop called Keys n' Strings in Soho. She was currently putting her name tag on the purple shirt she had to wear and listening to the current Gorillaz album, Plastic Beach. 'To Binge' was coming from the radio's speakers. The song was one of her favorites and she quietly sang along to Yukimi Nagano's parts. After checking herself in the mirror, Araiya turned of the music, put on her jacket, grabbed her keys and purse then headed out the door to work. She took the subway to Soho and walked the two blocks.   
  
She was assistant manager and had a good reputation with the regular customers and fellow co-workers. Her friendly demeanor and spunky attitude attracted new customers as well. Araiya walked into to the shop and went to the back of the shop after greeting her co-workers to put her things inside her locker then got to work.  
  
It wasn't until 4:30 pm that Murdoc came into the shop. He looked around and saw Araiya on a step ladder hanging up a few guitars on a rack. Her back was too him. Naturally he took in her appearance. He saw that her hair was in a simple bun, she was wearing a pair of denim jeans that hugged her hips and bum in the right places, and was wearing a pair of red and white Converse. Murdoc walked up to her and looked up.  
  
"Excuse me, can you help me with something?"  
  
Araiya hanged the last guitar which was a green and white 5-string precision bass and didn't look behind her when she stepped down from the step ladder. "Sure, what do you-" she had turned around and saw who was standing behind her. "....need...."  
  
"Hey Tiger." Murdoc smiled a bit.


	4. Reunion Part 2

**_Chapter 4: Reunion Part 2_**  
  
What seemed like forever was only a few minuets. Rei couldn't believe that Murdoc was standing right there in front of her. The shock of it all passed through her so quickly that she couldn't speak.  
  
"Rei, you okay girl?" Murdoc put a hand on her shoulder which snapped her out of it.  
  
"Mudz, what? How? When?" Araiya couldn't even put a full sentence together.  
  
The bassist chuckled and before he could answer, the manager came up to them.  
  
"Rei, I need your help with something after you're done tending to this customer."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in a minuet Julie." Rei turned back her attention to the man in front of her. "I get off in an hour."  
  
"Alright." Murdoc turned around and walked out of the shop with Rei watching him leave.   
  
For the next hour, Araiya worked nonstop. The wheels in her mind were turning. She had so many questions to ask and wanted to know why Murdoc showed up now after four years. Not that she didn't want him here, Araiya was happy that he was here. After clocking out, she walked out of the shop and found Murdoc sitting on a bench in front of a fountain across the square. Rei sat down next to him.  
  
"It's good to see you again." Araiya smiled at him. "I missed you."  
  
"It's good to see you again too and I missed you too." Murdoc stood up. "I know you want to know why I'm here. Have a drink with me and I'll tell you."   
  
Araiya looked up at him and stood up too. They found a small pub and sat at a table.  
  
"Back at the music shop you asked me what, how, and when right?"  
  
"Yeah." Rei took a sip of her Jack and Coke.  
  
"I arrived in London almost a week ago, how I got here is my submarine, and what am I doing here, I'm here for you."  
  
"Me?"   
  
"Yes, you. I want you to come back to Plastic Beach with me." Murdoc took a sip of his   
drink.  
  
"Murdoc, I just can't up and leave and why didn't you come to me after you came here?"  
  
"I didn't have you number anymore and I wanted to gather some info before comin' to you."  
  
"Oh really? So you watched me for a whole week?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So you know about Oliver."  
  
"Yeah and let me ask you somethin' love, why in the hell would you go out with a boring twit like him?"  
  
"He's not a bore."  
  
"That look on your face at the pub last night said otherwise." Murdoc cocked an unseen eyebrow.  
  
"You were at the pub last night?"  
  
"You still move your body like a goddess. I remember how you used to dance with me." The bassist smirked.  
  
"I remember too."  
  
"We can relive it if you want. I know that Soho has some of the best dance clubs."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why? Because you have a boyfriend? He won't find out. We're both good at keeping secrets."  
  
"No, it's because I know how some of our nights ended when we did go dancing."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Murdoc leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"If I have a boyfriend it is."  
  
"Has he even taken you dancing?"  
  
"Yeah, but he can't dance and Ollie says that Techno and Rave music makes his head hurts. When I do go out to dance clubs, it's usually with my girlfriends." Araiya laughed.  
  
"Ollie? How long have you two been together?"  
  
"I thought you, Mr. Decetive/Spy gathered info?"  
  
"I did, just enough to know how you were doing."  
  
"If you must know, a year. His mom invited me to dinner tomorrow."  
  
"So you're that serious with him?" Murdoc finished his drink and slightly frowned.  
  
"No, I'm not gonna make any commitment like that anytime soon, so don't give me that face." Araiya started to take out her wallet so she could pay for the drinks.  
  
"I'll get that." Murdoc took out his own wallet and sat the money on the table.  
  
The two walked out and walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Have you had dinner yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then let me cook you something."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. Haven't had your cooking in four years. You don't have to take the train, my car's in the nearby car park." Murdoc took her arm and made a left.  
  
Once in the car park, Araiya and Murdoc went up to the third floor and passed a few cars then came to the American muscle car. Araiya knew the car because she's seen it in the 'Stylo' music video. She saw that the bullet holes were gone and window's replaced. The grill was straight and the right headlight was fixed. Murdoc opened the door for her.  
  
"Why thank you. Such a gentleman."  
  
"Aren't I always." Murdoc grinned and got into the driver's seat, and stared the car. The low rumble of the engine rang through both their ears.  
  
"Where's the Geep?" Araiya put her seat belt on.  
  
"Um, it's out of commission." Murdoc put the car into drive and made his way out of the car park.  
  
"Out of commission?"  
  
"It just won't start anymore. Wanted to scrap it, but I decided not to."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Memories I guess, plus it was used for the front cover of the debut album."  
  
"Can't believe you abandoned the Winnebago."  
  
"Had to move on and knew I couldn't take it with me."  
  
"Lots of memories in there too."  
  
"I know." Murdoc glanced at me and smirked.  
  
After arriving back at Araiya's apartment they went up to it and entered.  
  
"I'll make some pasta okay? Let me change first. You can sit and watch TV."  
  
Murdoc took off his jacket and laid it across the chair. He sat down on the couch and turned the television on. "Nice place Rei." He looked around the place.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Murdoc's eyes landed on Araiya's bass guitar. Rei came back into the living room and saw that Murdoc was looking at her guitar.   
  
"I still play." Rei walked into the kitchen to start cooking.  
  
"Can you play after we eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Fifteen minuets after being in the apartment, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Mudz, can you get that? My hands are messy."  
  
"Yeah." Murdoc got up from the couch and walked to the door opening it. He came face to face with Oliver. A slight smile appeared on his face. "Oliver right?"  
  
Oliver frowned. "Yes and who are you?"  
  
"Murdoc Niccals."


	5. Meeting Murdoc

**_Chapter 5: Meeting Murdoc_**  
  
The two men stood looking at each other for a few minuets until Araiya's voice broke the silence. She was coming out of the kitchen with a drying towel in her hands.  
  
"Mudz, who's at-" Rei dropped the towel. "Oliver, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you till tomorrow? What are you doing here?"  
  
Oliver looked at his girlfriend. "I thought we'd go out to dinner, but by the smell of it, you're cooking."  
  
"Yeah, I am." Araiya picked up the towel.   
  
"I can go and just see you tomorrow." Oliver turned to leave.  
  
"N-no, come on in." Araiya moved out of the way and pulled Murdoc from the door so the tall man could enter. She closed it after Oliver came in. "Might as well introduce you. Well, Murdoc you know who he his, but Oliver, this is Murdoc....my ex-boyfriend."  
  
The artist looked at the shorter man and saw that he was much older than he and Araiya and guessed he was in his 40s. Then it hit him. This was the same man he saw on the covers of Araiya's Gorillaz CDs. "Wait, you're Murdoc Niccals, the bassist for Gorillaz."  
  
"That's right. So you've heard of my great band."  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Rei." Oliver began to think. _'Can't believe she dated an older man. Surely he took advantage of her....because she wouldn't do such a thing.'_ He began to think that getting rid of Murdoc would be easy and he and Rei could continue their relationship without any problems.  
  
Rei stood looking at the two men. "Why don't you two sit down. Oliver you want a beer?"  
  
"No, I'll take a glass of water." Oliver sat down in an arm chair.  
  
"Murdoc?"  
  
"I'll take a bit of whiskey love. On the rocks." Murdoc sat back down on the couch.  
  
Making sure that Murdoc's temper was at its low point, Araiya went into the kitchen to get the drinks and check on the food. She bought back a glass of water with lemon in it and a short glass of whiskey with ice in it. She handed the men their drinks. "Dinner will be done in twenty minuets." Araiya went back into the kitchen.  
  
Murdoc got a good look at Oliver when they were standing in the doorway. Corduroy pants, simple leather belt, diamond pattern sweater vest, plain white shirt, and loafers. _'Hm, bloke looks like he's soft. Maybe I won't go so hard on him. Hate to embarrass the kid, but he has no idea what's in store for him....Bah, embarrassing him will be too much fun.'_ An evil smirk played on the bassist's lips which Oliver didn't notice.  
  
"Rei's told me about you Murdoc." Oliver sat his glass of water down onto the coffee table and sat up straight in his chair.  
  
"What has she told you?" Murdoc leaned back into the couch a bit.  
  
"She's told me about how you both met and that you dated four years ago."  
  
"I see. So she only told you the basics of our relationship?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thought she would. Tiger's not one to go into complete detail about us. Which I can understand. She wants to keep it private."  
  
"Tiger?"  
  
"My nickname for her."  
  
"What made you call her that?"  
  
"She's aggressive like me and sometimes won't let get anything get in the way of what she wants. Rei doesn't back down from anything unless she's absolutely forced to. Plus she's a tiger in other departments...."  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What, do you mean by that?"  
  
"Can't tell ya. Personal matters." Murdoc casually took a sip of his drink. "So, what made you date Rei?"  
  
"She's an exciting person to be around and she's level headed, knows where she wants to go in life. The other women I've dated didn't seem that way. They had too much spunk. I believe a person can overdo their personality."  
  
"And Tiger doesn't have too much spunk?"  
  
"No. She has a perfect balance of everything and her music abilities are superb as well. She plays the bass and keyboard like a musical genius." Oliver took another sip of his water.  
  
"Never seen her on stage have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She know how to let loose when she's up there. Sometimes, she'd almost outdo me." Murdoc smiled. "From my assumptions about you telling me what Rei's told you, she's acting like a house cat who only lets her claws out once in a while. Guess she only fully only opens up to people that she's known for years."  
  
Oliver didn't know what to make of Murdoc's statement because he knew that the green man was right. He had only known Araiya for two years and only been dating her for one. Was the woman he dating truly holding back from coming completely out? But that would change if they married right? He looked at Murdoc who was finishing his whiskey.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go on ahead."  
  
"Why are you here? Why did you come seek Araiya?"  
  
Murdoc sat up and leaned forward with a straight face. "You really want to know? The truth may shock you."  
  
"I can handle anything you tell me."  
  
"I came back because I still want her. You see, our relationship was put on hiatus and now that the dust has settled my plan was to come get her and bring her back to Plastic Beach with me, but seeing as how she's dating you, I can't do that." Murdoc leaned forward closer to Oliver so he couldn't be heard by Araiya. "You're the road block I must remove. You see, I don't stop until I get what's mine, and Rei's mine. You can try to stop me, but anything you do, won't work." The bassist's hazel eyes bore into Oliver's gray ones.  
  
A chill went down the artist's spine when he looked into Murdoc's eyes. He silently gulped and tugged lightly at his collar. Murdoc sat back just as Araiya came into the living room.  
  
"Dinner's ready you two."  
  
Murdoc stood up and went into the small dining room and sat at the table. "Looks good Tiger." He winked at her.  
  
"I try my best." Araiya smiled and she sat down too.  
  
Oliver came in and sat on the other side of his girlfriend. "This looks delicious dear."  
  
"Thank you. Like I was telling Murdoc, I try my best."   
  
They all began to eat and during the middle of the meal, Murdoc decided to embarrass the man sitting across from him a little.  
  
"Since you asked me a question, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" Oliver was drinking from his glass.  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
Araiya let her fork drop onto the plate which made a loud clanking sound. Her eyes widened. _"Murdoc Niccals!!"_  
  
Oliver on the other hand, almost choked on his beverage and sputtered. "W-w-what?" The man began to turn as red as a strawberry.  
  
"You don't have to answer. I mean usually when I meet guys like you I can automatically tell, but you're a bit hard to read." Murdoc put a forkful of pasta into his mouth and chewed.  
  
"I-I'm not telling you that! It's personal!"   
  
"Like I said you don't have to tell me."  
  
Araiya just shook her head in disbelief and the rest of dinner was awkward. Oliver finished first and stood up.  
  
"Thanks for dinner babe, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow when I'll pick you up." Oliver gave Araiya a quick kiss goodbye and hurriedly left the apartment.  
  
Murdoc and Araiya looked at each other. Murdoc smirked and he too finished his meal. "That went well. What do you think Tiger?" He looked at her.


	6. A Normal Life

**_Chapter 6: A Normal Life_**  
  
Araiya looked at the bassist in disbelief. She stood up and took the three plates and glasses into the kitchen and put them in the dish washer. Murdoc made his way back to the living room and sat in the armchair that Oliver occupied earlier. "What are you going to play for me?"  
  
Araiya walked into the room and stood in front of Murdoc with her hands on her hips. "You haven't changed have you?"  
  
"Why are you dating that boring twat?"  
  
"Maybe because I was bored or maybe I wanted to see what it was like to date someone normal. Hell, maybe I wanted to try and live a normal life."  
  
"The bloody hell you mean by that?"  
  
Araiya sighed and sat down on the couch. "After I arrived here in London, I enrolled in the art school and got the job in the music store. Getting up every morning to do those things were exciting at first then it became routine. Don't get me wrong, the shop helps me pay the bills and the school is advancing my career in art design. Oliver was in my class and he began talking to me and after another year passed by he asked me out. He can be boring sometimes, but not all the time. He makes me laugh."  
  
"Are ya happy with him?" Murdoc looked at his ex with a straight face.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said no...." Araiya looked right back. "....and I'd also be lying if I said yes."  
  
"So you're tellin' me that you're caught in the middle?"  
  
"Yeah. I honestly didn't even try to numb my feeling for you because I knew it would've been wrong to do so and I felt if I even tried it would hurt worse." Araiya frowned and reached into her shirt pulling out the inverted cross necklace that Murdoc gave to her before leaving Kong then took it off. "I always wore it and you remember what I said to you right before I left?"  
  
"That you'd give it back to me when we saw each other again." Murdoc produced Araiya's ring and took it from around his neck as well. "And I'd give you back your ring."  
  
Araiya stood up and put the necklace around his neck and put a hand on his shoulder. Murdoc took the ring from the chain, took Araiya's left hand slid it onto her ring finger. Rei felt the familiar callousness of his hand, a touch that she hadn't felt in four years. He walked to the door with Rei following him.   
  
"I guess this means you're not coming back with me."  
  
"Murdoc...I just can't up and leave. I just can't. I wanna come but can't."  
  
"I guess you're gonna get your normal life then."   
  
Araiya lowered her head. "I guess so...."  
  
Murdoc lifted her chin up and cupped Araiya's face in his hands. He closed the distance between their faces and gently kissed her lips. He opened the door and walked out closing it behind him. To Araiya, the click of the door closing seemed to echo throughout the room. She sat back down and before she knew it, she began to cry.


	7. The Choice

**_Chapter 7: The Choice_**  
  
The ride to Oliver's parents house in Oxford was pretty much a quiet one. After the previous night's fiasco, Oliver was still somewhat embarrassed and kind of frustrated that somebody twice his age called his bluff. It was true that Oliver was still a virgin and he was hoping to give it to Araiya, but that may not even happen considering that she still may harbor feelings for her ex-boyfriend. He kept glancing at Araiya who was looking out the passenger window with a small frown on her face. When he arrived at her apartment, he saw that she was sad and looked like she had been crying. He knew it wasn't over him. Oliver hoped that today would be a bit better and he could cheer her up.  
  
"You keep glancing over at me." Araiya didn't look at boyfriend. She noticed storm cloud rolling in from the distance.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Are we almost there?"  
  
"Yeah, only 30 more minuets to go." Oliver noticed the ring on her left ring finger.   
  
"Nice ring. Where did you get it from?"  
  
"I bought it back in 2005. Saw it in a jewelry store in town and saved up for it." Araiya looked at the piece of jewelry. "It was stolen once."  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"It was taken from my locker at the recreation center when I was there one afternoon. The box it came in had the serial number so I went to the police and told them what happened then I told Murdoc."  
  
"What happened when you told him?"  
  
"He said that he find it because the cops would be too slow." Araiya looked out the front windshield.  
  
"Did he find it?" Oliver glanced at her."  
  
"After asking around, he tracked the ring down which was in a crappy pawnshop. He took me there and the owner, who was really sleazy refused to give it back to me. Mudz even offered double the money for what it was listed for and the man still didn't give it to him."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"Murdoc became pissed and when Murdoc's pissed nobody's safe from his wrath. He'll get even."  
  
Oliver's brow furrowed. "Even?" He didn't like the sound of that.   
  
"To make a long story short, Murdoc shook the guy down, said a few choice words, and the man gave me back the ring free of charge."  
  
Oliver gulped. He didn't want to know what Murdoc had said and now he knew that the man could get violent when he's angry. The two arrived in Oxford and to his parents home. Oliver had grew up in an upper middle class neighborhood. After the couple exited the car, His mom, Mary greeted them.  
  
"Oliver, Araiya you're here." She came up to them and hugged.   
  
"Hi mum." Oliver hugged her back.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Marten." Rei hugged her back.  
  
Oliver's dad, Michael came out behind his wife. "Son, how are you?" He walked up to him and shook his hand. "Araiya, nice to see you again."  
  
"I'm good." Oliver shook his father's hand and smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you again as well." Rei smiled at him.  
  
"Well, let's go inside shall we? Marta has lunch ready and we're eating out in the sun room."  
  
The group followed the short woman into the house. Mary was president of the Garden Club in town and Michael was a highly regarded English Professor at the university. They all sat down at the table where food was laid out. The, maid Marta sat down a plate of finger sandwiches down onto the table next to a tray of cookies then poured tea for everyone.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No we're good here." Mary smiled up at her.  
  
"Very good then." Marta walked out of the room.  
  
"How are things going in London?" Mary looked at her son before taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Good, Rei and I have finished the last project before the semester ended. When we get back, we'll enroll for our final year."  
  
"Your father and I were thinking that you both should come to Oxford after you graduate to get your Master's degrees."  
  
"I would be nice. Oxford does have quite a bit to offer." Michael took a bite from his sandwich.  
  
"I think that would be a nice idea. What do you think hon?" Oliver looked at Araiya smiling.  
  
"Um, I was planning to stay in London and work on my music degree. I do play bass and keyboard. I also wouldn't mind opening up my own studio or music shop."  
  
"You know the university has an excellent music program."  
  
"I know, but I'm more used to the city."  
  
"Ah, I see. You like the hustle and bustle." Mary sat her cup upon the saucer.  
  
"You can say that."Araiya sipped her tea and took a bite from a butter cookie.  
  
After lunch, Araiya disappeared into the large garden to think. Last night she thought about her and Murdoc's conversation. She saw the bit of hurt in his eyes and the man didn't get hurt easily. She sort of shot him down....no, she shot him down completely, and that, no doubt was a blow to his ego, and it was also not like her at all. Did she really want a normal life? Oliver was straight laced, did everything by the book, and hardly drank while Murdoc had taken her for some wild rides from time to time, was unorthodox even when it came to music, a celebrity which didn't bother her at all, multi-talented, and a trouble loving, sex addicted, alcoholic Satanist. Araiya laughed at how big of a difference in personalities they were. She came to a decorated stone bench and sat down, the distant rumble of thunder caught her ears. The bassist looked at her ring and right then and there she knew what to do. Getting up she made her way out of the garden and found that Oliver was standing at the entrance.  
  
"Hey, I was just about to come and look for you love. Mum, said we're going out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Oliver, we need to talk....."  
  
**************************************  
  
Thirty minuets later, Araiya was standing at the train station's ticket booth buying a ticket for the train to London and good thing too because it was about to leave in ten minuets. She hurried down to the lower lever where the trains were and got on. Araiya sat in a window seat and hoped that Murdoc didn't leave London yet.  
  
A hour and forty minuets later she arrives at the Jubilee Line and got off. All Araiya knew was that Murdoc was staying at a nearby motel that was probably close to her apartment so she began to walk towards the motels she knew that were close. After checking three of them and not seeing a car with a white rag top, some of her hope began to dwindle. It wasn't until she began to walk by the Shamrock that she spotted Stylo. Rushing into the office, she asked the clerk sitting behind the desk which room Murdoc was in. Going up to room 230 she knocked on the door and heard the bassist's gruff voice.  
  
As he was opening the door, he was complaining and Araiya couldn't help giggling. "What? I'm paid up til tomorrow." He went silent when he saw his woman on the other side.  
  
Araiya smiled and lightly threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "That offer to come to Plastic Beach with ya is still open right?"  
  
Murdoc wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the room shutting the door with his foot. He was only wearing his jeans and necklace. "Yeah, it's still open."


	8. Nightcap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming smut. That is all.

**_Chapter 8: Nightcap_**  
  
"So, how did the bore take it?" Murdoc handed Araiya a beer and sat down next to her on his bed.  
  
"Not well. I told him where my heart truly lay and when I told him it was with you, he couldn't believe it."  
  
"He'd better. I don't think he would've been able to handle you if you fully bought yourself out to him. He's still a virgin after all."  
  
Araiya chuckled. "Can't believe you called his bluff so quickly. You usually like to play with people for a little bit."  
  
"He was a threat love and I had to get rid of him. I've gotten rid of the road block and now it's nothin' but smooth sailing from here."  
  
"Don't be so sure Murdoc, Oliver will want to try and get me back even if it means going up against you."  
  
"Then I'll just have to let him know that you're mine." Murdoc finished his beer and threw the bottle in the trash.  
  
"Of course. It'll take me a month and a half before my classes end and then I'll have to take the exams that are required. So until then you can stay with me. I'll start packing my things and give the landlord my notice of leave." Araiya finished her drink too.  
  
"What do you wanna do now?" Murdoc gave a coy smile.  
  
Araiya noticed and smiled back. "I know what that smile means and that will come later when we get back to my place, but right now I want food. Peanuts and a couple boxes of juice can only do so much" She got up from the bed and put on her jacket then walked out the door.  
  
The couple went to Soho for dinner and when they got back to Araiya's apartment, the fun began. After taking off her shoes and jacket, Araiya teased Murdoc. She took off her sweater revealing a blue and black lace bra. As she made her way to her bedrooom, Araiya unbutton and undid the zipper of her jeans then slowly pulled them off revealing the matching panties. As she bent down, she wriggled her bum in the air and peered over her shoulder at Murdoc who was enjoying her little performance.  
  
"You're still a tease woman."  
  
"Then clothes off and why don't you find out how much of a tease I still am?" Araiya entered her bedroom and leaned in the door frame sexily.  
  
Murdoc smirked and within minuets, the bassist had his clothes off and he closed the distance between them picking up his lover and laying her down onto the bed.  
  
"And you're still hung like a horse." Araiya smirked back.  
  
Getting on top of her, he made a quick job of her bra, tossing it onto the floor and his hands went to her breats, groping adn squeezing them with every bit of delight.  
  
Araiya gasped quietly. She looked at him and seductively licking her lips, her hands went down his back as she spread her legs so the man could have complete access.  
  
"Haven't missed a beat have you?" Murdoc purred in Araiya's ear then kissing it lightly.  
  
"You know it bass slayer...." Araiya kissed the man's chin.  
  
Murdoc played with Araiya's clit, which made the woman jerk, since she hadn't felt his touch in four years. Everything felt so good. His female bassist was a peach.  
  
Araiya nodded. "Been waiting for this for a very long time..."  
  
He pushed into her and she clutched his shoulders and bit her lip. His cock penetrated Rei, and once he was in her giving all he had. The four years of sexual frustration finally came out from the man. _Shit, it felt so good to be back inside her_ the bassist thought.  
  
Araiya emitted Murdoc's name in intermittent moans. "Yes..." Araiya moaned happily and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in even deeper. She nipped his shoulder and clutched the sheets.  
  
"Cum for daddy..." Murdoc nipped at her neck.  
  
Araiya let herself go.  
  
Murdoc came into her and soon after, so did Rei. Murdoc reached out and stroked her cheek before pulling her into an embrace. She let him do so and put her head on his chest hearing his fast heartbeat slowing down.  
  
"That was one hell of a nightcap love." Murdoc stroked her back.  
  
"Mmm...nightcap huh?" Araiya smiled and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
"At least we're starting to get back into the groove of things yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Rei cuddled into him and fell asleep.


	9. Decided

**_Chapter 9: Decided_**  
  
The next morning, Araiya awoke to Murdoc's gentle snores. His arm was around her amd her head still on his chest. She looked at the clock on her bedside table which read 9:30am. She had to be at school in two hours. Araiya ran her hand over Murdoc's chest which caused him to stir a little but he didn't wake up. Looking out her bedroom window, she saw that the sky was partly cloudy and looked like rain might be on it's way. She pulled herself up to his cheek and kissed it.   
  
Murdoc grunted and stirred again waking up. "Morining babe," he opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good Morning." Araiya sat up and yawned. "I've got class in two hours so I'll dress and make us some breakfast okay?" She kissed Murdoc on the lips and got out of bed then headed to the drawer where she kept her underclothes. She pulled out a blue and yellow striped bra with matching panties out and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Murdoc watched her gather her things and go into the bathroom. After hearing the shower turn on, he reached down for his jeans and grabbed his cigarettes and his sliver Zippo lighter from the right front pocket. He took one out, put it between hip lips and lit it. Blowing out a puff of smoke he too looked out the window and saw the clouds. "Yup, we're definitely getting back into the swing of things."  
  
A half hour later, Araiya stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Murdoc was putting on his jeans. The bassist looked up and gave a wolf whistle.  
  
"You like?" Araiya did a sexy 360 degree turn.  
  
"I like very much. So much, that I've got a bit of a sammy-on." He gave a small pelvic thrust.  
  
"Oh really?" Araiya went to her clothes drawer and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red and black stripped top them put them on. She went into her closet and took a silver studded black belt off a hook and looped it through the loops of her jeans and buckled it. "Shower and dress Bass Man and by the time you're done, I'll have breakfast ready." She walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Araiya made a simple breakfast of pancakes and sausage. She was just finishing up when Murdoc walked in toweling his hair dry.  
  
"You're just in time." Araiya looked over her shoulder at the green man as he sat down at the table. She put a small stack of pancakes with a couple of sausages on a plate and sat it down in front of him. "Eat up."  
  
"Sweet Satan I miss your cooking." Murdoc dug into his food.  
  
"What are you eating out there on Plastic Beach?" Araiya fixed her own plate and sat down next to him.  
  
"Half-burnt food. I swear faceache can't half cook worth a damn."  
  
"Don't you cook?"  
  
"Not really. I end up eating the TV dinners that are stacked in the fridge when I get hungry and when I don't want to see the dullard's face."  
  
"I'm getting rid of that whale as soon as we get there."  
  
Murdoc looked at her but decided against it to argue because he knew that she'd win. "Fine, whatever. But you have to make sure that he doesn't escape."  
  
"I don't think he will. That's another thing we're gonna have to discuss. You gassing and kidnapping him."  
  
"He kept saying no so I had no other choice."  
  
"No means no Murdoc, but you really never take no for an answer."  
  
"You know me well then woman." He was half done with his food. "What are you gonna do about the virgin? He'll be in class won't he?"  
  
"Maybe. I'll handle it Mudz. Don't worry." Araiya finished her food and stood up to put the plate in the sink. "You don't have to take me to school, it's only a bus ride away."   
  
She reached into a drawer and pulled out her spare apartment key. "If you want to go out you don't have to wait for me to come back. I'll be in school till late afternoon. I have my classes then I'm working on a huge mural with some other art students in the foyer for a few hours." She tossed him the keys and he caught them.

* * *

  
  
A hour and a half later, Araiya was on the bus headed to school. As soon as she stepped off the bus and entered the building she was greeted by one of her friends.  
  
"Hey Rei."  
  
"Hey Kate."  
  
"How's the relationship going with Oliver? I still say your lucky to be with him."  
Araiya stopped in her tracks and looked at the short woman. "We're not together anymore." She began walking again.  
  
Kate had stopped too, but stood there when her friend told her the news. She quickly caught up with Rei. "What do you mean you're not together anymore? Why?"  
  
"I realized I didn't want to be with him anymore. I wasn't truly being myself."  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Murdoc came back."  
  
"Murdoc? Your ex?!?" Kate's eyes widened.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"When?"  
  
"A week ago. I broke up with Oliver yesterday. Murdoc didn't make himself known until Saturday." Araiya went up the two flights of steps and entered the classroom and sat at her usual spot. Kate sat next to her.  
  
"Wow. This is huge. Did you get back with Murdoc."  
  
Araiya smirked at her. "In more ways than one," she winked.  
  
"Oh my....Wish I was in the situation you're in right now." Kate smiled. "You ex coming back to reclaim his love while you, the beautiful woman who couldn't stand to be with her current boyfriend any longer because the other swept her off her feet once again."  
  
"You watch too many soap operas." Araiya giggled.  
  
Kate giggled as well. Oliver didn't show up for the first class but he did show up after. Araiya was on her way to the cafeteria when he came through the doors.  
  
"Rei! Wait up!!" Oliver ran to her.  
  
Araiya stopped and let him reach her. "What do you want Oliver?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"That you're confused right now. With Murdoc back in the picture you're letting your feelings run you making decisions. You're emotional aren't you?"  
  
Araiya looked at Oliver with a look of disbelief. "You're kidding me right? Tell me you're joking?"  
  
"No."  
  
Araiya sighed and shook her head then began walking again and Oliver kept up with her pace.   
  
"Hear me out honey."  
  
"I'm not your 'Honey' anymore. We broke up." Araiya sat down at a table in a small cove-like corner.  
  
Oliver sat down across from her and took a hand in his. "We'll get through this together, I know we will and after we do I want you to move in with me."  
  
"Did you just not hear me? I said We're done."   
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Murdoc and I have gotten back together. After this semester ends, I'm not enrolling again and I'm going back to Plastic Beach with him."  
  
"Okay, now you're joking."  
  
"No, I'm not." Araiya got up and looked down at him. "Our relationship is over Oliver. Find some other woman." She walked away.  
  
Later that evening, Murdoc met Araiya in the foyer after she help finish painting the mural that day.   
  
"So, did he show up?"  
  
"Yeah. He still couldn't believe that he and I aren't together anymore. He thinks I'm emotional."  
  
"He thinks your one of those bloody Emo's?"  
  
Araiya chuckled. "No, he thinks I'm letting my feelings decide for me."  
  
"Then what do you call the feeling we had last night?"  
  
"That was four years of pent up frustration and the feeling was definitely real."

Murdoc put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Can we keep relieving that pent up frustration later on?"  
  
"Naturally."

* * *

  
  
Around one in the morning, there was a knock at Araiya's apartment door. She woke up and made sure it was knocking that she heard. Sitting up a bit she frowned and removed a sleeping Murdoc's arm from around her waist then got out of bed and put her robe on.  
  
"I'm comin'...who the hell is at the door this time of morning...." She reached the door, unlocked it and opened it. There stood Oliver.  
  
"Oliver, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I know you're not with him. I just know it. Can I come in please? I want to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Araiya folded her arms across her chest. "Go home."  
  
"But, I just can't. I sleep nor can I hardly eat."  
  
"That's not my problem."  
  
While Araiya was trying to shoo away her ex, Murdoc had waken up because he felt that his girlfriend wasn't next to him. He too got out of bed and put his briefs back on then walked down the hall towards the living room. The closer he got he heard voices. Stopping at the end he peered around the wall and saw Araiya talking to Oliver nad he could hear every word clearly. So he stayed in the shadows, wanting to see how Rei would handle this.  
  
"....For the last time, we're not together!" Araiya said in a hissed whisper.  
  
Murdoc had enough so he put on a tired face then walked up behind Araiya. "Ugh, who's at the bloody fuckin' door babe? It's one in the morning..." He looked at Oliver. "Oh, it's you, the virgin. What are you doin' here?"  
  
Oliver looked at the green man who was only wearing his underwear. "Trying to rationalize with _my_ girlfriend."  
  
"Your girlfriend? She's not your girlfriend any longer. She and I have reconciled our differences.....in more ways than one." The bassist wrapped an arm around Araiya's curvy waist and pulled her back into him then nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Murdie..." Araiya softly giggled at the contact.  
  
"She's asking you nicely to let her go so I suggest you piss off and go or I'll make you go." Murdoc narrowed his hazel eyes and scowled.  
  
Oliver stepped back a little. He remembered what Rei told him in the car. "How can you chose him over me? Haven't I made you happy?"  
  
"Look, we've had our good times and I enjoyed them, but you did bore me sometimes and you do have a personality of a tongue depressor Ollie. There are other women out there for you. Go and find a cotton ball. I'm sure they're out there. Lucy Devon has been eying you before we got together. Go chase after her."  
  
"See, there are some women who'd be attracted to you and there's one out there who may make you cum for the first time in your life. Now go." Murdoc pulled Rei back inside and shut the door leaving Oliver to stare at it.  
  
Oliver stood there for a few minuets before leaving. Inside Murdoc and Araiya were heading back to bed.  
  
"Think he got the message now?" Murdoc looked at her.  
  
"Yeah. I told him what you did to that pawn shop man. Oliver can tell when someone's serious so he'll back off."  
  
"Good. Now we can go back to bed. Need my energy replinished after what happened earlier."  
  
"Aww, I wore the Bass Slayer out?"  
  
"Indeed you did." Murdoc pinched Araiya's bum.  
  
Rei shivered in delight at the contact. "Dirty old man."  
  
"You're not complaining about me being one are ya?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I have nothing else to say."


	10. Unwanted Guest

**_Chapter 10: Unwanted Guest_**  
  
The final month and a half for Araiya's classes had begun. Oliver had quieted down and the only time they spoke to one another is if they were paired together for a small project or group discussion, other than that they avoided each other. Araiya fully realized that a weight had been truly lifted off from her shoulders. No longer did she have to fully hold back who she was as a person and she was actually happy when she came home from school or work because Murdoc would be there when she opened the door. Plus the benefits of tumbling into bed with him after a long day were always inviting.  
  
It was the second Saturday of the month and Murdoc and Araiya were standing in line in the Western Union store because Rei's mom had sent her some money. The two were standing in a long long line and Murdoc becoming bored.  
  
"I'm bored. Why do they move so slow?" He sighed and put a hand on his hip.  
  
"After we leave, we can go and get you a happy meal with a nice toy and you won't be bored anymore." Araiya looked at the bassist and smiled.  
  
"Ha. Ha. You're funny...." He took out his phone and checked the time. Only 4:30. Five minuets later they reached a window and Araiya received her money. They walked out of the place and down the street.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad. Still want that happy meal?"  
  
Murdoc tried to scowl but the corners of his mouth were turned up. "I'll give you a happy meal..."

* * *

  
  
Later that night, the couple decided to go out to an upscale bar called The Jewel in Covent Garden. One of the hosts sat them in the Blanca Bar and at a semi secluded booth. It was an hour into being there when Hannibal walked into the establishment. He had won some money in a poker game just thirty minuets ago and decided to treat himself to a few expensive drinks. He happened to be led into the same bar as Murdoc and Araiya who didn't see him because their backs were turned to the entrance. Unfortunately, Hannibal saw his baby brother sitting with what he automatically believed to be his date for the night. He smirked and walked over.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my baby brother."  
  
Murdoc was in the mist of taking a bite of his ravioli when he heard his brother's voice. He didn't want to think his brother was right behind him.   
  
"You're not going to say high and introduce me to your date?" Hannibal snickered.  
  
Murdoc put his fork down and looked up at the older man. "What are you doing here in London Hans?"  
  
"Visiting some friends and I wanted something fancy to drink. Won some Quid and this place looked nice." The older green man looked at Araiya. "So, who's the bird?"

Murdoc sighed. "Go away Hans, I'm on a date."  
  
Hannibal smirked. "I can see that. Where did you get her? Brothel? Escort service?"

"No and I didn't get her from anywhere. She's not that type of woman," he scowled.  
  
"This brings back a few memories bro. Remember how I used to steal your girlfriends away from you and shag 'em? Hell, you even recall how I would even fuck a few of them right in front of you?" Hannibal gave a throaty laugh. "Good times."  
  
Murdoc's eye twitched and Araiya laid a hand on top of his to try and get him to cool down because she saw his temper rising. She looked at the ex-convict with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You're such an ass." she said.  
  
"And I'd like to take you into the bathroom and do bad things to ya. I'm better than this twat sitting right here in front of you."  
  
"Fuck you. I think it's time to go Mudz." Araiya stood up and grabbed Murdoc's hand and dragged him out of his seat then out of the bar.

Hannibal followed after them. Once outside he taunted them. "Hey! Where you two goin'? I'm not done playing with you yet. You and your whore just gonna run off?"  
  
Araiya and Murdoc walked down a well lit alley walkway as a short cut to the subway. Hannibal walked after them.  
  
"I'm not done with you baby brother. You leave when I say you can leave." He grabbed Murdoc by the back of his jacket, and pinned him up against the brick wall. "I like that jacket. Give it to me."  
  
"No." Murdoc roughly pushed his brother off of him and into the opposite wall.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to beat you out of it then" He rushed towards his brother and threw a punch which caught the bassist in his stomach.  
  
Murdoc doubled over, but swung a punch of his own. The fight was on. Both men traded equal punches and kicks. Hannibal realized that Murdoc was stronger than him so he decided to cheat and kicked him in his balls which sent Murdoc to his knees, then he proceeded kick Murdoc.

Araiya punched Hannibal in his jaw which made the tall man stumble sideways.   
  
Hannibal gave her a death glare. "You bitch." He came after her.

Araiya was ready to throw down. As soon as Hannibal was in arms length, she began attacking the man with punches and kicks of her own. After getting him down to the ground, she gave him a few well placed kicks. She went over to Murdoc to check on him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Murdoc was half in a fetal position and still holding his crotch. "Yeah..." He lifted his head up. "Bastard kicked me in my head."  
  
Araiya saw the black eye and bruises on his face beginning to form. "C'mon, let's get you to a hospital okay? You may have a concussion and I'm not taking any chances." Before she could completely get him on his feet, Hannibal grabbed her by the hair and pinned her against the wall then drew a switchblade.  
  
"Let's see if he'll still want you after I carve something on ya pretty little face , you slag." Hannibal bought the blade closer to Araiya's face who struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
Araiya could feel his hot breath on her face and the smell of it was awful she kept an eye on the blade inching closer. She felt one of her legs were free so she kicked Hannibal in his crotch which made him stumble back and drop the knife.   
  
Murdoc had stood up and was now aiming for his brother. He saw the knife on the ground. He picked it up and pinned Hannibal to the ground. "What was that about carving something into my girlfriend's face?" He held the blade dangerously close to his brother's face.  
  
Hannibal's eyes widened and a frightened look appeared in his eyes. "Wait! Wait a minuet! You wouldn't hut your dear old brother would you?"  
  
"You laid your hands on my woman. That deserves something doesn't it?"  
  
Araiya walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "He isn't worth it babe."  
  
Murdoc felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked at Rei over his shoulder.   
  
"You're better than him in every way and if you do it, you'll just be stooping down to his level."  
  
Police sirens could be heard getting closer. Somebody had called the cops. They arrived within a few minuets and got the details on the situation. Hannibal was thrown into the back of a cop car while Araiya and Murdoc received a ride to the hospital for Murdoc's concussion.   
  
The bassist was laying in a hospital bed. The doctor who presided over him decided to keep him in for the night. A nurse donated a pair of scrubs and blue footies for Araiya to wear.   
  
"I'd rather be in your bed right now than this one." Murdoc folded his arms across his chest and scrunched up his nose. "I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. The doctor said you almost suffered a Grade A concussion. We'll be home tomorrow and since you'll most likely be on bed rest, I'll be taking care of you."  
Murdoc smiled. "Would part of taking care of me include a few phhysical activities?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do. "Araiya kissed him on the lips. "For now let's get some rest." She walked over to the couch in the room and laid down on it.  
  
"Hey Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for pulling me off of him. You were right. If I did attack him with that switchblade, I would've lowered myself down to his level."  
  
"Like I said he isn't worth it. You're better than he is Murdoc. Always have been."  
  
"That means a lot comin' from you."  
  
Araiya simply smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Murdoc watched her then he too closed his eyes with a smile on his face.


	11. The Dream

**_Chapter 11: The Dream_**  
  
Araiya was laying on the couch studying for her final exams. She had been studying for a few hours. Murdoc was out somewhere so she could have some quiet while she read. Looking at her watch which read 10:30 pm, Araiya sighed and closed the book.   
  
"Guess I could close my eyes for a bit." She sat the book on the table with the others and laid her head on the pillow behind her then closed her eyes. After about five minuets, she began to dream.  
  
 _Araiya was walking along the shore of some beach. The sand wasn't pink so it wasn't Point Nemo. The waves crashed up on the shore and the sun was slowly setting. She noticed that she was wearing a white dress and carried her heels in her hands. Looking up at the cliff she saw a beautiful mansion that overlooked the ocean. A flash of purple was coming towards her down the long stone path that led to the house. Araiya stopped and waited for whatever was coming. A person then appeared and it was a woman. She reached Araiya and the keyboardist saw that it was Noodle only older. The former guitarist had breasts and was curvy around her hips. Her purple hair was cut short, and had a blue flower in her hair that matched her short chiffon dress.  
  
"It's almost time Onee-san." Noodle smiled and took Araiya by her hand then led her up to the huge house.  
  
Walking into the place, Araiya saw that the cherry oak wood was decorated with flowers and the floors were white marble. They were so shined up that she could see her and Noodle's reflection in them. Noodle led her upstairs and into a bedroom where she had her sit at a vanity mirror. In the reflection, Araiya could see a huge bed with matching furniture, and the windows also looked out towards the water.  
  
"Just need to fix the flowered into your hair and you'll be all set." Noodle sat a clear box on the table and opened it revealing three white roses. She took them and placed them strategically in her friend's hair. "There, you look beautiful Rei-sama."  
  
"Thanks Noods."   
  
There was a knock on the door and Russel poked his head in. "It's time you two."   
  
Araiya stood up and walked out the door with the guitarist and drummer following her. They walked down the steps and down the hall to two double doors that were closed. She saw 2D standing beside the door along with an unfamiliar woman. He and Noodle lined up as the first couple to line up then the drummer lined up second leaving Araiya to stand behind them. In the room behind the door music began to play and the ushers opened the door and the four went forward. After reaching the end of the isle and stood in their places, the music for Araiya began to play and she started walked down the isle. People had turned to look at her. She saw familiar faces in the crowd like her parents and Damon and Jamie. Araiya looked a head and saw Murdoc standing at the end of the isle smiling. She reached him and he took her hand in his then turned to the Justice of the Peace.   
  
The setting sun shined though the big Monticello windows covering the room in an orange glow and the water sparkled like an orange stone.   
  
"You look beautiful love."  
  
"You look handsome."  
  
The justice began the ceremony. "We have come together to unite Araiya and Murdoc in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women in all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly. Marriage is more than just a wedding. It's a lifetime of accomplishments and obstacles. Together, your obstacles will become easier and accomplishments will become more joyous because you will be able to share them with each other. Araiya and   
Murdoc, as you make this transition into married life, remember that not every day is a honeymoon. There will be wonderful times together, but it's important to be able to work through the not so great times as well. Share your thoughts, feeling and emotions with each other. This will set the ground work for the trust and compassion required for a happy marriage."  
  
Murdoc and Araiya exchanged their vows then rings. Araiya noticed that their wedding bands were pure white gold and the word 'Eternity' was engraved inside of them.  
  
"Having made those promises, I do now, by the authority vested in me by the state of Southend-on-Sea , pronounce you to be husband and wife. Murdoc, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Murdoc took Araiya face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."_  
  
"Rei? Rei?....Tiger?"  
  
Araiya awoke to Murdoc standing over her. "Mudz, when did you get in?"  
  
"Just now. I saw you sleeping on the couch and you muttered 'I do'."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost midnight."   
  
Araiya sat up and yawned. "I'm going to bed." She got up off the couch and headed to the bedroom. After putting on her pajamas she got into bed and laid down. Murdoc came into the room and began to take off his clothes as well then laid down next to her.   
  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Araiya didn't want to really say what the dream was really about because she didn't want to scare him. "Waffles."  
  
"Waffles?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, you were making chocolate chip waffles and you asked me if I wanted some so I said yes."  
  
"Oh." Murdoc turned his lamp out.  
  
Araiya turned hers out too. "And they were tasty."


	12. Dr. Niccals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More incoming smut.

**_Chapter 12: Dr. Niccals_**  
  
Araiya walked into her apartment tired from a day of work. At the music shop, there was a meeting with some of the firm members of the corporation that owned the shop which met that she was in her pumps all day. She and the other manager had to give status reports and just an overall outlook on profits made in the past year. Collapsing on the couch, Araiya took off her shoes and rubbed her aching feet. "Thank goodness this meeting only comes once a year." she rubbed the bridge of her nose and laid back.  
  
Murdoc came up from behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You look worn out."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"How did that corporate meeting go?"  
  
"Like all corporate meetings go, boring as hell. The three board members that came are such stiffs."  
  
"Twats in suits, that's normal love." Murdoc came around and sat next to her. "We've got them at EMI HQ."  
  
"Yeah but I'm sick of this day and I need a cure." Araiya turned her head towards him and gave a coy smile.   
  
Murdoc caught on quickly and gave a toothy grin. "Well then, Dr. Niccals is in the house. What are your symptoms?" He pulled her close to him.  
  
"Oh doctor, my feet ache, shoulders are sore, and my body's crying out for something." Araiya draped a leg over one of Murdoc's and ran her hand lightly across his crotch and then slid it up under his shirt to caress his chest.  
  
The bassist pulled Araiya onto his lap so that she was straddling him. "Let's take a look shall we?" His hands hiked the skirt she was wearing further up exposing her black panties and garter belt she was wearing.  
  
Araiya teasingly unbuttoned her shirt which revealed the matching bra. She tossed the shirt to the floor and leaned forward and put her mouth close to Murdoc's ear. "Make me feel better," she whispered silkily and lightly nibbled on his ear.  
  
"With pleasure." Murdoc replied huskily. Luckily for him, Araiya was wearing a wrap skirt so his hands made his way to the three hooks and with ease undid them. After sliding the skirt off, he tossed it to the floor and captured Araiya's lips in a searing kiss.  
  
Araiya took off her shirt and bra and tossed them both ti the floor. She watched as the bassist hungrily licked his lips and grabbed them. When he ran his long tongue across a nipple, she softly moaned. She put her arms around his head, and pressed her breasts into his face. Murdoc growled, happily. Araiya gently ran her fingertips down and up his back, and he shivered a little.   
  
Murdoc flipped her over so that he was on top. He quickly took off his clothes and leaned down putting a hand on either side of Araiya's head. Leaning down, he kissed her on the lips lightly then made his way down to her neck nibbling and sucking slightly. He then trailed kisses down to her breasts where he gave each nipple a lick then he came to her stomach and left a couple well placed love bites. When he reached her bellybutton, their eyes locked. Murdoc grinned and undid the small clamps that held her stockings up and pulled off her panties exposing her curvy nude body to him.  
  
Araiya spread her legs and began rubbing herself. She looked the bassist right in his eyes and licked her lips seductively and bit her lip letting out a moan from the self pleasure. She did this for a couple minuets until Murdoc removed her hand and replaced it with his own. The artist shivered with delight.  
  
The green man let his fingers explore her womanhood in full detail and smiled when he got the shiver and a few soft coos from Araiya. He made her wet so he decided to plunge his cock into her and at first went at a slow and steady pace.   
  
"C'mon Dr. Niccals....harder....." Araiya arched her back a little and spread her legs a bit wider.  
  
Murdoc complied and began thrusting into her harder. His breath came in quick gasps and intermittent moans. He growled, "I think my treatment is working...."  
  
Araiya's body began to shake and she grapsed his shoulder's and came first.  
  
Murdoc's muscle's tightened then he released his seed inside of her. He pulled out then sat down next to her and pulled Araiya onto his lap. "Is my patient feeling any better?"  
  
"Yes doctor, much better." Araiya kissed Murdoc on his lips.  
  
"Then my job is done." Murdoc patted a thigh. "If you have any recurring problems, please don't hesitate to contact me."  
  
Araiya smiled. "Will do."

* * *

  
  
A few hours later, after showering and redressing, the couple decided to stay indoors and watch a couple of movies on TV. They were on the couch snuggling watching The Bourne Ultimatum with a bowl of popcorn on Araiya's lap.  
  
"Baby?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What about my bill?" The keyboardist looked up at the bassist.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"How do you want me to pay it?"  
  
Murdoc smirked and looked down at her. "Anyway you like."


	13. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more incoming smut; back to back sexy times.
> 
> Small disclaimer: Those of you who are new to reading this, yes there is a mention to when Araiya was 17 and she lost her virginity to the bassist at that age. But before any of your feathers become ruffled, the legal age of consent in Britain is 16, and Murdoc didn't coerce her into sleeping with him at all; there was mutual and agreed consent on both sides.
> 
> Also, you probably can figure out the age different between the two. A hint; Araiya was 17 back in 2006 and this story takes place in 2010/2011

**_Chapter 13: Payment_**  
  
Araiya had came up on how she was going to repay Murdoc for his treatment of her three days ago. After work, she went to a lingerie shop in Soho and got what she needed; edible strawberry message oil, new outfit which was red and black, and some scented candles. Luckily when she got back to the apartment, Murdoc wasn't there so she had time to set up.   
  
Forty five minuets later, Murdoc walked into the apartment. "Tiger?" He took off his jacket and threw it onto the couch. He made his way down the hallway that let to their bedroom. He a soft glow coming from the room through the cracked door. Walking towards it, he opened the door and saw Araiya laying across the bed and candles everywhere. "What's all this for?" He smiled.  
  
"The payment of my bill." Araiya got up from the bed and walked to him. "Why don't you sit down and let me pay it?" She ground against him and squeezed the bulge forming in his jeans. But clothes off and leave the underwear on."  
  
The bassist just gave a low satisfied growl and took off his clothing and sat on the end of the bed clad only in his dark blue thong.   
  
Araiya walked over to him and took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. Their tongues played a little into each others mouths. She took off her robe to reveal the silk red and black teddy that she was wearing. "What do you think?"  
  
Murdoc licked his lips hungrily and felt himself become even more stiff.  
  
Rei did a little sexy turn and picked up the bottle of lube that was next to the man. She held it in front of the bassist "I believe you're due for a message."  
  
Murdoc smirked. "Well, my muscles have been tight lately. Must be from all the stress I've been under lately." he winked.  
  
The woman knelt between his legs and poured some of the liquid into the palm of her hand and began to rub it in. Araiya blew on it which made the oil heat up. She smiled as Murdoc hissed in pleasure and bought her tongue to his left thigh and licked in circles. Bringing her hand to his crotch, she let her fingertips run over his erection and stroked Murdoc's cock with her thumb and index finger through his underwear Araiya took off the teddy exposing her breasts.  
  
Murdoc reached down and squeezed them pinching her nipples. "By Lucifer yes," he grunted.  
  
Rei poured some onto the hardened member as she stroked and squeezed it with her hand. Bringing her lips to it, she gave it a chaste kiss being sure it was a tease and showed that there was more to come.  
  
The bassist soon relaxed. He purred, "Mmm, Tiger," and put a hand on the back of her head.   
  
She placed her hand over the head and gently messaged while pressing her lips to the sides giving the barest nibbles. Rei took the end of Murdoc's shaft between her lips and sucked lightly while she pressed the sides with her hand. Various techniques were applied making the green man growl and moan in delight.   
  
Murdoc watched as Rei gave him head and his fingers found their way into her long hair wrapping themselves around the stands. She was the same in some ways but different in others. This new found sexual energy turned him on. He guessed it was due to her maturing even more into a woman in the past years. Rei definitely wasn't the shy virgin she was at seventeen any longer. Not to say once she got the hang of it, she drove him crazy then, but still she had a lot to learn back then.  
  
The artist then went deep throat. She took all of him into her mouth and pressed her mouth down and let her tongue glide over the head and length of him.  
  
Murdoc could feel his high coming and bucked his hips a little. "I'm starting to reach my limit babe."  
  
The artist sucked him harder, until he came in her mouth. Swallowing, she slowly let go and looked up at him, a smile on her face.  
  
Murdoc released his grip from Araiya's hair and saw the bit of cum left on her cheek. He took his thumb and wiped it off then bought it to her mouth which she licked off.   
  
Araiya stood up and captured Murdoc's lips in a passionate kiss. She broke it, "Was payment sufficient enough?" and put her forehead against his.  
  
The bassist chuckled. "It's paid in full love."  
  
After cleaning themselves up, they went out for food and a drink then returned to the apartment to fully relax. For both of them, leaving England was only a week away and they couldn't be any happier. As Araiya closed her eyes to sleep, she dreamed of sapphire waves crashing onto the pink shore of Plastic Beach.


	14. Tides of Change

**_Chapter 14: Tides of Change_**  
  
Murdoc helped Araiya pack all the things she wanted to take with her which included he bass guitars and other musical instruments. Clothes went into plastic boxes, and book and other things went into cardboard boxes. Everything was set and the only thing that Araiya had to do before leaving was give the apartment keys back to the landlord. Her final exams were the next day so she went to the schools library and studied. She had left Murdoc behind telling him where she was going and he didn't want to come.   
  
The library was practically empty of students except for a few in the computer room. Araiya sat down in a secluded spot and took out her books from her book bag. An hour later she heard Oliver's voice come from the other side from where she was sitting. Lifting her head up, she then heard a female's voice. Curious, she got up and looked over the divider and sure enough her ex-was sitting with Lucy Devon. The two looked up at her.  
  
"Hi Rey." Lucy smiled up at her classmate.  
  
"Hey, Luce." She looked at Oliver. "Hello Oliver."  
  
"Hello Araiya."  
  
"Are you here to study too?" The blonde woman looked up at Araiya.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be her for a couple more hours then I'm going."  
  
"Have you signed up for next semester yet?"  
  
"No. I'm not coming back."  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going back somewhere with someone."   
  
"With whom?"  
  
"Murdoc."  
  
"You mean Murdoc Niccals? The Murdoc Niccals?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know about him?"  
  
"Kate told me. It's awesome that you both have history like that."  
  
Araiya cleared her throat. "I guess. Well, I have to get back to studying." she sat back down and continued to study for the next two hours. After gathering her things, she left and when she walked out, she saw Murdoc leaning against Stylo smoking a cigarette.   
  
"How long have you been waiting?" Araiya walked up to him.  
  
"'Bout 15 minuets." Murdoc blew out a puff of smoke.  
  
"You've could have came into the library." Araiya kissed him and got into the car.  
  
Murdoc finished his cigarette and let it fall to the ground then crushed it with the heel of his boot, and got in the driver's side.  
  
"Nah, libraries aren't really me love." He put the car into drive and pulled away.  
  
The couple stopped to get something to eat which was a simple meal of fish and chips. Araiya didn't know how the bassist could like extra salt and vinegar on his. She thought the tastes would clash since it was too much. Araiya was looking forward to the next day because it meant after her exams, she and Murdoc would be leaving for Point Nemo. After getting back to the apartment, a bit of lovemaking ensued. Murdoc called it good luck sex and the artist laughed at the notion knowing full well that he was intending to fuck her once they got there. As they both laid in bed, Murdoc having fell asleep first, Araiya looked out the bedroom window at the falling rain. Lighting lit up the room when it flashed and thunder rumbled after it. She honestly didn't know what to expect when she got to the island and knew little about the enemies that were after Murdoc. Only getting her info through what he had posted on the internet. She intended on asking him once there. If she had to help him fight then so be it. After all he was her man, and that's what women did right? Stood by their man when he was having problems. Finally closing her eyes, Araiya knew she wouldn't let the Black Cloud and or the Boogieman take Murdoc down, but if they did, she'd go down with him in a blaze of glory.  
  
The next morning, Araiya awoke first and got ready for school. Murdoc was still sleeping after she was dressed. She kissed him on the cheek which made him grunt and shift a little but he still didn't wake up. She caught the bus on time and made it to the school within 15 minuets. After grabbing something to eat in the cafe, she went to class and began her exams. Two classes and four hours later, she was done. Her results would be e-mailed to her so she didn't have to worry about getting them in the mail. When Araiya arrived back at her apartment, she found Murdoc waiting for her with her things sitting outside the door. They packed the things into the Stylo and Rei gave the keys back to the landlord.  
  
Murdoc reached Dover within an hour. He stopped at a rest stop when he got to the cliffs. Araiya got out and walked onto the soft green grass. It was actually a beautiful day. The sun was shining making the water sparkle, and the wind was blowing at just the right speed. She listened to the waves crashing upon the shore. Murdoc came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ever seen anything so beautiful?" Araiya leaned back into Murdoc.  
  
"Yeah, I'm holding her right now." Murdoc nuzzled his face into her hair.  
  
The artist chuckled and turned to face him. They stared at each other for a few minuets and Araiya truly got to see how much Murdoc had changed in the past four years. She saw that his hair was starting to turn a dark steel gray, his face a was still a bit gaunt despite him living with him for the past month, there were a few more bags under his eyes than the last time she saw him, of course she noticed the change in his body during sex. The slight beer belly was gone and was replaced with a well toned one. Guess running from your enemies puts you in shape. Araiya looked into his eyes and saw how worn out he was. Murdoc was known to put on a front and there was no doubt that he could do it perfectly, but Araiya saw right through it.  
  
Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"You're tired. I can see it."  
  
The bassist looked away because she knew what she was talking about. He knew that Rei saw right through him, but he tried to play it off. "I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. You don't have to put up a front with me, you know that."  
  
Murdoc sighed and looked at her.  
  
"I'm still here Mudz, I'm still by your side and still with you. Always will be."

He smiled. "I wrote that song for you."  
  
"'To Binge'?"  
  
"Yeah, just came to me after you left. I was actually hurting. You left me to take that bitter pill. I realized that my emotions can be like glass and easily shattered. That was a lesson learned."  
  
"I'm happy that you learned it." Araiya kissed him on the lips. "Let's get going." she pulled out of his hold and began to walk back to the car.   
  
Murdoc watched her for a few moments before following. Once he drove onto the beach itself and making sure nobody was around. He drove straight into the water and as soon as they were deep enough, he turned the car into the submarine.   
  
Araiya marveled at how it transformed and was in awe at how big it was. She told Murdoc that she was actually impressed by all of this and said that the car was better than the Geep Araiya looked out the window at the blue sea. Fish swam by and she smiled.  
  
Murdoc watched her reactions and only smiled himself. He thought that after getting rid of the pirates and Boogieman, they could go back to England and live together in a nice house that overlooked the ocean and own their own music shop or recording studio. He actually wondered what it would be like to live a calm like not surrounded by chaos at times. If it was with her, then he'd take it.  
  
The tides were changing and it was in his favor.


	15. Point Nemo

**_Chapter 15: Point Nemo_**  
  
A few days later, they arrived at the island. Murdoc checked the periscope and saw the island which was at least 150 yards away and he also saw storm clouds above. "We're almost there. Only 150 yards out."  
  
Araiya looked out at the dark water, the sub a bit shaky. "Ocean's looking a bit choppy love."  
  
"I know, there's a storm coming." Murdoc put the periscope back up and kicked the submarine into high gear. There was a small jerk and the vesile was headed towards the pink island. The two arrived just as the storm came. Murdoc pulled into the front part of where he kept Stylo. The hatch door closed and the the water drained out and another door opened in front of them. Murdoc turned the submarine back into the car and drove into the garage. He turned the engine off and Arabia stepped out.  
  
"So this is the garage?" She looked at the tools on the wall and various other things. She noticed a pile of parts in a box in a corner.  
  
"Yup." Murdoc helped her take her things out. "We go to our room first and I'll give you the grand tour."   
  
Araiya came to the trunk and grabbed the rest of her things and followed Murdoc to the lift. The couple stepped in and the bassist pressed the button for his room. Once there, Araiya looked at the steel door.  
  
"You spray painted your nickname on your own bedroom door?"  
  
"No. someone did it....I'm gonna get whoever did it though," he scowled at the door. He turned the wheel and opened it stepping in first.   
  
Araiya followed in behind him. She looked around at the huge bedroom. "It looks so much bigger in person." She put her things down, and walked to the window and watched the storm rage on outside.  
  
Murdoc came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can give you a tour of the place later, I wanna christen my bed since we're a couple again." He kissed her neck.  
  
Araiya giggled and faced him. "Later, there's someone here that I want to see."  
  
"You talking about faceache?"  
  
"Yes." she walked to the door and opened it stepping out to the lift. She pressed the button and it opened. Stepping inside, she pressed the button for 2D's room.   
  
"I'll be right here waiting for ya when you get back." Murdoc sat on the bed.  
  
The doors closed and the lift descended. Once there, she stepped from the lift going left since it was the only way to go. She came to an orange door and knocked. After receiving no answer after knocking a few times, Rei opened the door and slowly walked into the dimly lit room.   
  
2D was laying on his back staring into space and didn't notice Araiya come in.  
  
"'D?"  
  
The singer snapped out of his daze and turned his head towards the second bassist. He squinted an eye. "Rei?"  
  
"It's me Stu." Araiya went up to him and smiled down at him.  
  
2D sat up and smiled back, giving her that famous gap-toothed grin. He stood up and hugged her. "When did ya get 'ere?"  
  
"Few minuets ago." she hugged him back and took in his butterscotch scent then sat down on his bed.  
  
"He keeps me down 'ere most of the time." he sat down next to her. "With that bloody whale," 2D shuttered.   
  
"I'll get rid of the whale 2D."   
  
The azure-haired man's eyes lit up. "Yew will?"  
  
"Yeah and he won't be keeping you down here locked up any longer either. As of now, you can roam free about the island." Araiya sighed. "I've really gotta talk to that man." she stood up.  
  
"I'm glad you're back....you may be the only one who does come back." The singer frowned.

Araiya knew what he was talking about. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe, we don't know for sure."  
  
"I read the note Russ left, yew think the demons finally got ta him an' he killed himself?"  
  
"I don't want to believe that but the evidence says otherwise."  
  
"I know....but I still 'ave 'ope...."  
  
"Same here D, same here."  
  
"As for Noodle...." 2D sniffed. "I think she's still alive....I don't want to believe she died tha' day....Maybe she jumped off like Murdoc said she did...." He looked up at his friend. "Yew 'eard the Pirate Radio broadcasts right?"  
  
"I've listened to them. Don't tell him I told you but Murdoc's feels guilty about that day. He didn't leave Kong because he thought she'd come back. He was hopeful for something for once. I stayed with him as long as I could. I left when I realized she wasn't coming back, but never gave up hope." Araiya knew how sensitive a topic Noodle was for the singer. Hell, it was sensitive topic for all of them. The singer and guitarist had a "Zen" bond that seemed it would never be broken. That day shattered it.  
  
"Say, how about after I get rid of the whale tomorrow, we watch a zombie movie to celebrate? Dawn of the Dead?"  
  
2D's face lit up like a Christmas tree and and he smiled as wide as he could. "O'course! I'll pop the popcorn and bring the drinks."  
  
"Sounds good to me." The artist patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"Hey Rei-shine?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Fanks."  
  
"Welcome." Araiya walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Walking down the hall towards the lift she thought she'd go up to the Study to see what it looked like. She pressed the button and the doors closed and the lift began to ascend to the designated floor. The elevator doors opened with a ping and she stepped out. The only light in the room was that of the piranha tank. Other than that it was dark. "Not bad." She spotted the old Groove Bones juke box against the wall. It was cracked and dented. She'd leave the rest of the room to Murdoc showing her because she saw the double gray double doors that led to the recording studio. Araiya opened one and went inside. This room had the lights on.  
  
"What a mess."   
  
Keyboards, big and small, guitars both electric, acoustic, and bass, were all over and the recording equipment from Kong was in the room too. The sound booth was in the right hand corner opposite the sound board. Araiya spotted El Diablo sitting in its stand. She smiled and went over to it. Next to it was an empty one. No doubt it was for her Flying V bass. She was the only one who could touch it besides Noodle. She reached for it and picked it up. Smiling, the woman sat down in a nearby chair and plugged the instrument into the amp turning the volume up. "Let's see if this will bring him down here," she chuckled. But before Araiya could play a note, a female voice broke through the hissing sound of the turned up amp.  
  
"It is not wise to touch Murdoc's things when he is not here. Who are you? Identify yourself before you face the consequences."  
  
Araiya looked up and came face to face with Cyborg Noodle.


	16. Cybernetic Abomination

**_Chapter 16: Cybernetic Abomination._** _  
  
_Araiya stared at the replica of her little sister. The thing looked just like her and that made anger burn inside of her. She wondered how Murdoc could do such a thing and create the monstrosity standing right in front of her. Araiya looked at what Cyborg Noodle was wearing; an army camouflage button top, skinny black jeans with a regular belt and a bullet belt over it, black boots, dark brown finger gloves, and a short dark purple bandana tied around her neck.  
  
"You have one more chance to identify yourself or I will label you as an intruder and eliminate you."   
  
Araiya stared at her for a few more seconds before answering. "Araiya Carmichael. I'm sure Murdoc has put me in your database." she turned off the amp.  
  
Cyborg Noodle scanned Araiya's face and began to search her database. Murdoc had installed the latest facial recognition software in her brain along with simple and state-of-the-art software and hardware. Araiya could hear the soft whirring sounds that the cyborg made when it was looking for her information. Some seconds later, the mechanical woman found the artist's information.  
  
"You are correct, Murdoc has put your information in my data bank. Araiya Nicole Carmichael. Born July 10th, 1988 in Chicago, Illinois. Height 5'5'', weight 158, dark brown eyes and hair. Plays bass and keyboard for Gorillaz."  
  
"Thank you for that analysis." Araiya put El Diablo back into its stand and turned off the amp. The more she kept staring at Cyborg Noodle, the more she didn't like her. No wonder why fans were in an uproar over it and 2D was afraid of her. She grimaced at her.   
  
"You'll never be her...."  
  
"I was hoping to introduce her to you myself but I see that plan's been scrapped." Murdoc stood in the doorway. He walked up to his creation and stood next to her. "Before you ask the question that dullard asked, I needed a guitarist and a bodyguard."  
  
Araiya folded her arms across her chest. "Bullshit," face turning into a scowl.  
  
"Why does everyone say that? It's the truth."  
  
"It may be the truth, but I can't believe you'd do something like this. Why didn't you come for me before you made the album? I would've helped and maybe could've convinced 2D to sing instead of you having him gassed and kidnapped."  
  
"I was protecting you."  
  
"Protecting me from what?"  
  
"Black Clouds."  
  
Araiya looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sit down." Murdoc came over to her and sat in front of the computers. Araiya sat down and faced the bassist. "In 2009, the Clouds caught up to me and when I told them when I still wouldn't pay up, they threatened to kill you. They had some people spy on you, take pictures and gather info. They came to me with the evidence. Said if I didn't help pay off my debt to them, they'd make sure you'd end up in a gutter with a bullet through your skull."  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
"No I'm not. I ran drugs, guns, and even money laundering. I paid off the hit they had on you and as soon as I got my money, I hightailed it out of there. They put the cops on me so I escaped them too."   
  
"Then why am I still alive?"  
  
"Easy. They decided that you weren't important anymore....same for faceache."  
  
"They were threatening to kill him too?" Araiya raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Yup. I had to save my singer."  
  
"You mean you had to save your best friend."  
  
Murdoc gave her an incredulous look.   
  
Araiya smiled and stood. "Don't give me that look, you know it's true. Don't know why you kept him locked down in that room. You know he's terrified of whales."  
  
"He kept escaping, I had no choice."  
  
"Why did you kidnap him anyway?"  
  
"Because he said no to making another album. Said no three times. You know I don't take no for an answer."  
  
"He was still grieving Murdoc."  
  
"And I was running low on cash. So new album meant money. Everything's fine now."  
  
"Then why do you still have the whale watching him?"  
  
"He kept trying to escape even after we made the CD."  
  
"I'm getting rid of that whale tomorrow."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I need that whale."  
  
"No you don't. D's not gonna run away anymore. I'm getting rid of that whale. End of discussion." Araiya walked to the door and looked at Cyborg Noodle then to Murdoc.   
  
"She'll never be Noodle Murdoc. What would Noodle say if she saw this cybernetic abomination? Huh? How would she feel? You replaced her Murdoc." She walked out of the room leaving the two standing there.  
  
After going up to their room, Araiya decided that she'd unpack tomorrow. Putting on a simple short cotton gown she climbed into bed and laid her head on one of the pillows. She took in it's scent which smelled like booze, cigarettes, aftershave, and Old Spice. As she stared out the window at the rain, Araiya began to fall asleep. Sure she was upset and knew what was really going on. Murdoc had possibly backed himself into a corner that he may not be able to get out of and he was scared even if he didn't vocalize it. Maybe he really made Cyborg Noodle to fill the void of the real guitarist not being here.   
  
Araiya didn't know how much AI was in the cyborg, but she knew she couldn't trust her. Way deep down, she could tell something was off about the machine but she didn't know what it was. Only time would tell.


	17. Secret Hideout

**_Chapter 17: Secret Hideout_**  
  
Murdoc was right about the weather because when Araiya woke up the next morning, the room was dark and heavy rain splashed onto the large windows and lighting flashed across the sky. She sighed and rolled to her left only to bump into a sleeping Murdoc who's arm was draped across her waist. The woman had to admit that he looked peaceful when sleeping. Maybe sleep was his only way to put his worries and fears aside for eight hours, but he's also known to have gone without sleep for a few days as well. Removing Murdoc's arm from her waist, the keyboardist made her way to the bathroom to use the toilet. After turning the light on she saw how big the bathroom was. A glass shower that could hold 2 people comfortably, a detached whirlpool tub, double sinks with white marble counter tops, and the room was a nautical theme. After using the toilet, she washed her hands and came back to the bedroom. Murdoc was still sleeping and she looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read 07:30am. She knew it was much too early for the Bass Slayer to get up.  
  
Araiya put a robe on and exited the room and went down to the studio because she realized that she left her phone sitting on the soundboard. After arriving at the correct floor, she went into the studio and got her phone. She walked back out and went over to the bookshelf. Araiya was curious and looked at the books on the shelves. One particular book caught her eye.  
  
"'The Bastard'?" Araiya put her phone in her robe pocket and reached to take the book out. When she did, the door slid open and a staircase was revealed. "What the hell?" She stood at the top of the steps and looked around. The lighting on the steps gave off a soft glow. Thinking that the stairwell led down to the garage or engine room, Araiya began to descend them.  
  
Twenty three minuets later, Araiya reached the bottom of the steps. Despite walking down them, she was out of breath. "Murdoc needs to do something about those steps. There's too many of them." She then looked at the blue industrial door behind her. Pushing down the handle, she entered the room. The war table lit the dark room and the lights from the computer screens did too. Araiya turned on the main light and saw what the room truly looked like. She saw a large barnacle and rust covered anchor was leaning against a wall.   
  
Looking to her left she saw a couple boxes, one had fruit flies flying around it. Going up to them, Rei noticed that one was labeled 'Gimp Masks', one labeled 'Nipple Tassles', and the last one, 'Edible Panties'. She giggled and was kind of curious as to why he had those things. She went over to the computer and saw what was on the screens. A couple of them were radar screens but the others were of rooms in Kong and Plastic Beach. There was one in Russel's room, outside of Kong, the entrance to the bunker, the Room of Brains, the kitchen, and the Hellhole. The other side was were screens showing different rooms of the house and one in particular caught her eye. It was of Cyborg Noodle and she was hooked up to many wires.  
  
"Guess Murdoc is keeping an eye out for Russ and Noodle after all." Out the corner of her eye she spotted the book on its stand. She walked up to it. Araiya felt like Belle when she saw the Beast's enchanted rose. It looked old and had old fancy writing on it. She ran her fingertips across the raised lettering and the lock.   
  
"'The Plastic Beach.'" she then saw then initials at the bottom. "'M.A.N.' What does that stand for?" Rei picked the book up and tried to open it, but the lock wouldn't budge. "Hm, figures....." she turned it over in her hands and wondered what story it had to tell. He mind kept wondering to the initials. There was something familiar about them. She was so focused on the book that she didn't hear Murdoc come into the room and stand behind her.  
  
"Murdoc Alphonce Niccals."  
  
Araiya's heart skipped three beats as she quickly turned around and faced the bassist. "Holyfuckinghell!! You scared me!"  
  
Murdoc smirked a bit. "Sorry Tiger."  
  
"Make noise next time will ya?"  
  
"And let you know when I'm coming? Nah, it's so much fun scaring you." He chuckled.  
  
Rei shook her head and slapped his arm. "What is all of this?"  
  
"My secret lair. Well, it's not so secret now that you know about it. I come down here to think and update my TweetBook when need be."  
  
"TweetBook?" Rei cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What I call my Facebook and Twitter."  
  
" Oh. How did you know I was down here?"  
  
"The secret door was still open and I knew faceache wasn't down here because he doesn't know about this room and Cyborg Noodle hasn't unplugged herself from her cables yet."  
  
"Oh. I see you are trying to keep track of Russel's and Noodle wereabouts." Rei nodded to the computer screens.  
  
"If you want to call it that. Nothing has shown up." Murdoc glanced at the book. "I know you want to know what's in there."  
  
"Yeah, I do. What's it about?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah me. It washed up on shore one day and I took it our of the water. I let it dry and began to read it."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Apparently my family and I have been throughout time itself and it seems to record every single major event that has happen in the world. Everything from The Big Bang to September 11th. Really interesting and heavy stuff. When I turned to the last page, it was gone. Apparently it told how the world was going to end. I only managed to find a piece of it," He nodded to the small scrap on the war table. "The other scraps are around here somewhere..." Murdoc took the book from Rei and sat it back on the stand. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"I'm not walking back up those steps."  
  
"We don't have to. There's a secret door in here that leads outside."  
  
"Hold on. One more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's with the boxes?" Rei pointed to the ones she saw earlier.  
  
"Oh, well..." Murdoc wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a sexy smile. "I was hoping that we could use them."  
  
"Use them doing what?" Araiya gave a coy smile.  
  
"You know, when I want to give you a right and proper shagging or a spontaneous one. One of my fantasies is to do you right on that war table. I'm gonna have to order another box of panties though seeing as those have gone bad."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm looking forward to these future shags." Rei pecked Murdoc on his lips.   
  
"Hope there's some red and gold nipple tassels in that box. You know those are two of my favorite colors."  
  
"I know...I'll see if they're in there, but for now. I'm hungry and after breakfast, I say we have one of those spontaneous shags....that is if you're up to it." Murdoc led her to the secret door and opened it.  
  
"Oh, I'm up for anything Bass Slayer. You damn well know it, and I have to work off the calories I'm about to intake. Plus we haven't christened you bed as a couple yet."  
  
"I love your train of thought woman." Murdoc looked over his should at her and smirked.


	18. Post-Breakfast Workout

**_Chapter 18: Post-Breakfast Workout_**  
  
As Murdoc and 2D were sitting at the kitchen table, Araiya poured the last of the batter into the waffle maker and took the sausage out of the skillet putting them onto a serving plate. She was impressed at the large kitchen. It was English style with a nautical theme. The big bay windows offered a beautiful view of the ocean and she was sure it was when it wasn't raining out. One half of the kitchen walls were panel board and the top half was blue and white striped wallpaper. China plates with ships on them lined the wall on shelves. All of the appliances were new and stainless steel. There was a white wooden island in the middle and the kitchen table matched it. On the outside door frame hung a plank that said 'Galley', and a big clock hung above it on the inside. Araiya took the last of the cooked waffles out of the maker and put them on another plate then took them and the sausages and sat them on the table and sat down.  
  
"Eat up you two. Especially you 'D." Rei put some food onto her plate and poured maple syrup on them.  
  
"Fanks Rei." The singer grinned and loaded his own plate with food then began to eat. "Fis...is sooo good."  
  
Murdoc looked at the singer. "Don't choke yourself faceache." he began eating too. "Now we have food that tastes like food."  
  
"Yeah, because yew can't really cook. The only thing yew can do is basic cookin' skills. He almost burnt down the kitchen trying to get fancy one day, and it didn't help that he wos 'alf drunk doin' it."  
  
"Shut it." The bassist smacked 2D on the back of his head.  
  
"Ow." the singer rubbed his head.  
  
Araiya smacked Murdoc on the back of his head. "Murdoc no hitting."  
  
The bassist just scowled and continued eating.  
  
An hour later,the breakfast dishes were cleared and 2D had went back to his room. Araiya kept her promise about christening Murdoc's bed after the meal so she was laying across the bed waiting for Murdoc to come out of his bathroom. When he did, she saw that he was wearing a pink thong with a white heart on the crotch. Murdoc noticed she had her eyes glued to it.  
  
"You don't have to say anything love, I know you like it." He sauntered up to the bed and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Where did you get it from?" Rei sat up and kept staring at it. She had to admit it held his package quite nicely.  
  
"When I was in Paris. Was just looking around in a shop and found it. Tried it on and it looked good on me."  
  
Rei sat up on her knees and smiled. The bassist smiled back and leaned down to kiss her again. The two made out for a few minuets. The keyboardist played with the Satanist's cross. He took it off and slipped it over her neck.   
  
"I remember the first time you let me wear this." she purred.   
  
Murdoc lowered his mouth to her throat. He knew she loved getting love bites from him, and let his tongue flick across her jugular.  
  
"Mm..." Rei replied sighing.   
  
The bassist undid her bra and laid Rei down onto her back then began to plant kisses down her torso stopping at her belly button. He looked up at her through his fringe.  
  
Rei nodded urging him to go further by pushing his head down and spreading her legs.  
  
He removed her panties and latched his mouth onto her inner thigh. The man sucked and licked creating a love bite. The sensitive nerves making Rei shiver in delight.  
  
She stuck out her leg out and was slightly surprised when the bassist took a few toes into his mouth and sucked on them. The two made eye contact and both smiled. "Got a bit of a foot fetish lover?"  
  
"If it's your foot then yes." Murdoc ran his tongue in between Rei's big toe and second one.  
  
Rei looked at him with her dark brown eyes, spread her legs even further. "I'm ready for you."   
  
The bassist let his fingers glide over her womanhood and put the head of his member at her entrance to tease her then pushed himself inside.   
  
Araiya looked Murdoc in the eyes as he pulled himself out and drove back in. Her back arched. Murdoc grunted in between thrusts.   
  
Rei suddenly turned both of them over so she was on top. She drove herself up and down on Murdoc's cock as he grabbed her about her curvy waist. Within minuets she had cum and he was climaxing. She continued her up and down motions while he delivered his seed.   
  
The artist got off and lay down beside him. Her hand fiddling with his cross.   
  
Murdoc got his cigarettes and put one in his mouth lighting it. Blowing out smoke Murdoc pulled Rei close to him. "Question."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How many calories do you burn during sex?"  
  
"I think 200, but it depends on the person's preforming ablilities."  
  
"Then would you say we have excellent preforming ablilities and we've burned off   
breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah," Araiya chuckled. She snuggled up closer to Murdoc and yawned. "Now, I just need a little cat nap to replenish my energy."  
  
"So we can burn off whatever you cook for dinner right?" Murdoc put his arm around her.  
  
Rei smiled and closed her eyes. "Think I'll make pasta then."  
  
"So we can have more energy?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
Murdoc finished his cigarette and closed his eyes as well. Rainy days didn't seem so glum to him anymore and post-breakfast sex was going to be one of his new physical activities.


	19. Whale Trust

**_Chapter 19: Whale Trust_**  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to do this Stu, but I have no other options."  
  
"B-but Rei, it'll eat me!," The singer squeaked in fear.  
  
"2D, whale's don't eat people. We humans have never been on their menu."  
  
"Are ya sure 'bout that?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure."   
  
The singer and the keyboardist made their way to the boat at one of the docks. The weather had cleared up a couple days ago and now the sun was shining and a cool breeze blew to let them both know that autumn had made it's way to the island too. Rei had looked at a map that was lying about and saw that Plastic Beach was near the South Pole so that meant winter was coming as well. After reaching the Orca, (Rei had no idea how the boat from Jaws ended up here) the two musicians got on and Araiya made sure they had everything they needed. A few buckets of squid, some Superfast Jellyfish that had washed up on the shore during the storm,and 2D himself. Rei started the boat and drove it out five miles out from the island.  
  
"Okay 'D, suit up."  
  
"Can't you do it?" 2D was shaking and his eyes had turned white.  
  
"No, you're the only one who can attract the thing. Put on the wet suit and get in the cage. Please? Listen, if you do this was can have a zombie movie marathon and I'll make you a grand lunch. I promise." Araiya put her hands on the singer's shoulders and smiled up at him. "You know you can trust me."  
  
"I know, I've always trusted you." 2D smiled a little and went to go change into the wetsuit. After coming out, he stood in front of his friend. "Wot now?"  
  
"Get in the cage." Rei pointed to the steel contraption. "I'll lower you down so you can attract the whale."  
  
2D nodded and lowed himself into it. He put on his snorkel mask and the mouthpiece to the air tank into his mouth.  
  
Rei lowered the cage into the blue water. She waited for the large mammal to appear and about 15 minuets later, she saw a spray of water appear some feet from the boat.   
Underwater, 2D saw the whale swimming to him and tried not to panic, but he knew it was impossible. The beast came closer and circled the cage and boat. Above water Rei watched the mammal circle the boat and she grabbed a bucket of squid and poured some into the water.  
  
"HEY WHALE!!" She splashed the water a bit. Araiya heard a loud moan and the whale swam up as close as it could to the Orca. It rolled over to its side and looked up at Rei with a big eye. "Murdoc doesn't need you to watch 2D anymore, so you can go now."

The sea creature moaned and raised a fin out of the water. It seemed to be protesting.  
  
"Look, I'll make a deal with you. If you leave I'll give you all the squid Murdoc owes you and I'll scrape the barnacles off your back." Rei couldn't believe that she was making a deal with an animal that swam the water before her. She looked back down at the whale who hadn't said anything. "Well?"  
  
The whale gave a low moan and slapped its fin onto the water which splashed Araiya. The artist groaned. She didn't want to be out here long because she knew 2D was beyond nervous. "It's either that or I know some Japanese whalers that would like to get their hands on you." The threat was empty, but it worked none the less because the whale shook it's fin as to signalize a some sort of hand shake. Rei took it and shook it. She took the squid and jellyfish and dumped them on the other side of the boat so she could crank 2D out of the water. The whale went under the boat which made it sway a little. She turned the crank which lifted the cage from the water and to the side of the boat. She went over and got him out. "You okay?"  
  
2D took off his mask and air tank. "I-is it gone?" He was shaking.  
  
"As soon as it eats the squid and jellyfish I gave it, it'll leave."  
  
Five minuets later, the whale swam away from Plastic Beach.  
  
2D hugged his friend and kissed her on the cheek. 'Fank ya Rei-shine!!! I owe yew!!"  
  
"You don't owe me anything Stu."  
  
"Ya I do. Yew got rid of tha' bloody whale. I don't 'ave ta be scared anymore. I did try to escape a few times when I got to this place. After the fifth attempt, he hired that beast. He still didn't let me go after I helped him finish the album. The man wos loosin' his mind I think and when he left for that month and almost a half, I didn't know he was going to get ya."  
  
"I'm here now. So, lets head back to the house so we can start our movie marathon and I can make you that lunch."  
  
Once they were back on dry land and in the house, 2D went to go pick out the movies while Rei made lunch. She made club sandwiches for her and 2D, even Murdoc. She sat his plate on the table with a beer and took the food for her and the singer up to the Study after grabbing a big bag of chips from a cabinet and drinks from the fridge. When she arrived, the singer already had the screen down and was putting a DVD into the Blu-Ray player.  
  
"I thought we'd start out with some of the B movies and work our way up to Dawn of the Dead."   
  
"That's cool," she handed 2D's plate to him who smiled at it.  
  
"Fanks they look good."  
  
The two watched movies until night fall and when Dawn of the Dead ended, it was almost midnight. They parted ways and when Rei entered her and Murdoc's bedroom, she saw him sitting up in bed reading and noticed he was wearing glasses.  
  
"What's with the glasses? Can't see too well?" She joked walking into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.  
  
"No, sometimes the words get blurry."  
  
Araiya walked out of the bathroom wearing a powder blue night gown. She walked over to the bed and got in. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Murdoc took off his glasses and put them back into their case then closed the book. "I watched you free that whale through bincoulars. Can't believe faceache let you use him as bait."  
  
"He trusted me."  
  
"Well he trusts anyone."  
  
"Which includes you." Rei looked at him. "Despite what you've done to him over the years."  
  
Murdoc scoffed. "I don't know why he does."  
  
"Because he sees you as his best friend."  
  
"Pfft, right...." The bassist thought for a moment. "Would you trust him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's my friend, been knowing him since I was 13, and that's what friends do. They trust each other. I know you trust and respect me Mudz, and it's okay to trust him too. He'd never turn his back on you ya know. Stu's not like that."  
  
Murdoc stayed silent and looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"Look, I know you've gone through life not trusting anyone up until now, but it's extremely good when you can trust the people closest to you and know that they'll stand by you through the bad times and good times. Believe it or not, Noodle and Russel trusted you as well." Araiya kissed him. "Just think about it." She laid down and fell asleep.  
  
Murdoc turned off the lamp and laid down as well. He began to think. Maybe he could trust the blue-headed twerp. After all they'd been through hell together and 2D hadn't abandoned him yet. He wouldn't admit it but before D-Day when they first met in Uncle Norm's those many years ago, there was something about 2D he actually liked and it was how open and friendly the man was to him. Usually people were wary when they first met him, but the singer just smiled and showed him the merchandise. Plus the man truly knew his stuff. The singer was still like that. Maybe he didn't know how to handle 2D's personality. Murdoc came to the conclusion that he would have to think on it some more before making a decision. He sighed and went to sleep.


	20. Strawberries and Cream

**_Chapter 20: Strawberries and Cream_**  
  
Winter had finally come to the island and outside there was a combination of snow and rain coming down on most days. The occupants of Plastic Beach opted to stay inside most of the time. Cyborg Noodle had been sprayed with some waterproof silicon spray lubricant to protect her from the elements.   
  
Ever since Araiya had gotten rid of the whale, 2D had become happier and gained some of his original weight back thanks to her cooking. He was currently upstairs in the TV room glued to a video game that had came in the mail. Murdoc was in his lair doing some small maintenance on the cyborg, and she was in the kitchen making dessert for after dinner. She was currently placing some fresh strawberries into cups and then spraying whipped cream on top of them when the bassist walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Mm, what are you making?"  
  
"Dessert." Rei put a few more pieces of the fruit in one of the cups and topped it with the sweet cream.  
  
Murdoc reached for his but Rei slapped his hand away. "Nuh-uh, you can't have yours."  
  
The man withdrew his hand quickly giving a mock scowl. A plan was forming in his mind. If he couldn't have it then he'd have something else before dinner.  
  
Araiya finished then covered the dessert with saran wrap and put them in the fridge. Having some left over strawberries, she took them and the can of cream over to the table, and sat down with the bassist sitting next to her. "So,m what was wrong with cyborg?"  
  
"Oh just some minor glitches in her arm. Found a couple of frayed wires so I fixed them." The bassist eyed the fruit and cream then glanced at his lover.  
  
Araiya just rolled her eyes and sniffed. Of course she had made her dislike of Cyborg Noodle when she first saw it.  
  
As they talked about other things, Murdoc picked up a strawberry and took a bite. He put the other half in Rei's mouth which caught her off guard. Looking at her with desire in his eyes, Murdoc pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
Araiya kissed back and let her tongue run across his bottom lip asking for entry. Murdoc complied and opened his mouth so it could slide in. Their tongues played in each others mouths for a few seconds before they broke the kiss.   
  
The bassist reached fowared and unbuttoned Rei's dress so that her yellow bra was exposed then took the can of whipped cream spraying some onto her chest. The green man leaned foward and began to slowly lick off the cream which solicted a moan of pleasure from his woman. He stood Rei up, took another strawberry, dipped it into the left over light and fluffy stuff, then put the covered end in her mouth.   
  
Araiya dropped her dress to the floor lightly stepping over it, and used her foot to push it out of the way. She unhooked her bra exposing her breasts. The bassist removed his sweater showing off his own toned body.  
  
Murdoc sprayed some whipped cream across her chest and divulged in lapping it all up slowly and methodically. His hand slipped into her panties, his fingers finding its mark. With his other he sprayed a line down her stomach to her belly button.  
  
She nipped at the man's lips and let Murdoc do what he wanted to her.   
  
The bassist gripped Rei's upper arms and started to follow the trail he had created. His long tongue giving light teasing flicks to her abdomen. He reached her navel and removed her panties. Murdoc let his second prized appendage play amongst her folds before standing and unleashing the hard on that was aching to come out. Pressing her against the counter, the bassist spread Rei's legs wit his foot and entered her. He took long, slow strokes wanting her to feel his power and control.   
  
Rei was reaching her high and was on the edge now as Murdoc thrust harder. His breath came in quick gasps and intermittent moans. Rei started to shake and groan.   
  
He growled, "Cum for me Tiger."   
  
Her hands gripped his shoulders and she cried out, her orgasm coming to an end, and he shivered and moaned delivering his own cream, and gave one final thrust before pulling out.  
  
Rei leaned against the counter catching her breath.  
  
Murdoc completely relaxed and pressed up against her, kissed Rei's neck, and shared another strawberry with her who reached up and stroked his hair. "Never knew that love could be so sweet."  
  
"Love, just remember that you're the crème de la crème and you'll always be sweet."


	21. Massages Are Good for the Soul

**_Chapter 21: Massages are good for the soul_**  
  
Another rain and snow storm hit the island by early morning and the three band members decided to do their own thing to occupy the time. 2D watched a few zombie movies and played some video games, Murdoc worked on Stylo with Cyborg Noodle helping him, and Araiya sat in the studio in front of her keyboard.  
  
She had been there since one in the afternoon. Rei had worked on some melodies from the unused demos she'd found for the current album. So far her work had been successful and she would let Murdoc and 2D hear it so they could have some input if it was good or not. She thought that the demo for 'Sloped Tropics' needed a bit of keyboard to tie in with the bongos during the middle to the end, and thought De La Soul should do the whole song, the song that was used for the Big Fog teaser, she played a nice piano part for the end and for the Sun Deck teaser song which she dubbed 'Starlight' she thought that it would be a nice piano and guitar duet and maybe Sinfonia Viva would add a nice touch to it as well.  
  
Araiya stretched and looked at her watch which read 6:20pm. Standing up, she stretched and felt the knots in her back tense. Reaching a hand over, she rubbed the back of her shoulder. Rei had to admit that sometimes being on this island could stress her out plus the added threat of Murdoc's enemies attacking them looming over their heads. She decided that a nice hot shower and a cat nap would do her some good.   
  
So going up to the bedroom her and the bassist shared, she gathered her things and entered the bathroom. Turning on the shower and getting the water at the right temperature, Rei stepped into the glass cubicle and let the water run over her body. After a good wash down, she stepped out and put on a a pair of white underwear and a blue floral pajama set then walked into the bedroom. Her back was still tense so she laid down on her stomach across the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't hear Murdoc enter the room until a pair of hands ran up her back and to her shoulders. Rei opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Hey lover. " Rei smiled up at him.  
  
"Hey. How did the work in the studio go?"  
  
"Good. I have some things for you and 2D to listen to. I worked on some of the demos."  
  
"Can't wait to hear them."  
  
"Keep rubbing my shoulders and back please. I'm a little tense."  
  
The bassist massaged her shoulders and worked down to her back. She was tense. Figuring that he hadn't done it in a while, he reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lavender massage oil. "Think you're long over due for a nice massage."  
  
Rei smiled even more and took off her shirt, tossing it to the floor. "I'm all yours."  
  
Murdoc poured a generous amount into his hand and began to rub her back. The woman sighed in pleasure at his strong calloused hands rubbing at her back and shoulders. The lavender scent calming her. His hands went to the sides of her breasts.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" Rei wriggled a little.  
  
He grinned and chuckled. "Hard not to with you around."  
  
"Can you be firmer with your strokes?"  
  
"Anything for you love." He gave firmer strokes and increased the pressure of his hands. Murdoc could feel the knots loosening. "Do you recall when I gave your first massage?"  
  
"Yeah. Who knew you had the magic touch."  
  
"I was born with it." The man's hands went down to the small of her back. "You want the full treatment?"  
  
Without a word, Araiya removed her bottoms exposing her legs and underwear. Murdoc poured some of the oil onto both legs and repeated the process.  
  
"Mmm..."   
  
"You like that?"   
  
"Uh-huh.." Rei closed her eyes.  
  
"Why so tense in the first place?"  
  
"With the threat of pirates and being stuck in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with nowhere to run, you become nervous. You know I can be."  
  
The bassist frowned a little. She was right, all of that could make a person tense and on edge. He knew the quicker the pirates and Boogieman were defeated, the quicker they all could leave.  
  
"I love this side of you. So gentle."  
  
"Never thought I had one until I met you."  
  
Araiya grinned turning her head to look up at Murdoc.   
  
Her kiss sent a warm feeling throughout his body and it felt good. No woman had ever made him feel this way. Never. The bassist had begun to wonder what it would be like if he and Rei ever lived together. That month in her apartment impressed him. Usually he was by himself or with a friend, but never a woman. He'd never tell her, but he would have these dreams where he would see them living together as a married couple and lived in a house that had an ocean view. There were even a couple kids thrown into the mix, a boy and a girl. Those dreams actually left him puzzled and brushed them thinking that his brain was being weird to him, but at the same time it left a few questions in the back of his mind. Would Rei marry him if he asked? And would he be a good father? Would he be like Jacob when it came to his kids? That question always left a bitter taste in his mouth and he'd answer that question with a resounding no.   
  
Rei noticed that Murdoc had stared off into space. "Baby?"  
  
Murdoc snapped out of it and looked down at her. "Huh?"  
  
"You okay? You blanked out on me for a minuet there."  
  
"I'm fine. There, all done."  
  
"Hm, I feel better." Rei stretched a little.  
  
He watched as Rei sat up onto her knees, the oil glistening on her back and legs and he was becoming excited.  
  
Araiya looked expectantly over her shoulder at him and winked, enticing him to her.   
  
"What's the matter big man, too tired?"  
  
Murdoc just raised and eyebrow and got onto the bed behind her kissing the nape of her neck. "I'll show you too tired....."


	22. Manwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even now, I don't regret writing this chapter at all. No regrets. None.

**_Chapter 22: Manwich_** _  
  
_2D wasn't really stupid as some thought he was. Sure he was clueless about most things, but he knew what was going on now that Rei and Murdoc were back together. He had no qualms about it, but it did make him feel lonely because he had no companion. Sleeping with Cyborg Noodle was certainly out of the question, so he just wanked off to the porn the bassist had given him. The singer was currently in his room getting together some of the films to return to the bassist and see if he had any new ones to share.  
  
Taking the lift up to the study, he saw that Murdoc wasn't there and the sun was setting on another day. He searched almost every room and concluded that the man was in his bedroom. Sighing, he stepped back into the lift and pressed the button for the bassist's bedroom.  
  
"You sure that's a good idea?" Rei looked at her man. She was wearing a short yellow silk robe.  
  
"I feel sorry for faceache and that's something coming from me."   
  
"I just don't want to ruin our friendship and make it awkward between the three of us."  
  
"Don't think it will. He'd be secretly happy that he's finally gettin' some live flesh. I know he won't dare to touch the cyborg. Well, let me get the sunbeam." Murdoc turned to the bedroom door when the singer knocked.  
  
"What?!" Murdoc answered.  
  
"It's 2D," the tall man squeaked. "I'm just returnin' some of the films you let me borrow and wos wonderin' if ya had any new ones."   
  
Murdoc opened the door. "I was just about to come and get you." he stepped aside and let the vocalist, and closed the door behind him.  
  
2D came in and looked at the green man "'Ere ya go and wot were you gonna come and get me for? Dinner time already?" he looked over the short man's shoulder and saw Rei sitting at the end of the bed. "Oh, hi Rei." his cheeks turned crimson.  
  
"Hey D." Rei smiled sweetly.   
  
"I'm just going to get to the point and tell you what I want. Rei wants to make you happy."  
  
"Huh?" 2D tilted his head to the side. "Make me 'appy?"  
  
"Yes, make you happy."  
  
Before Murdoc could continue, Rei chimed in. "Y'see Stu, I know you've been jerking off to porn since you most likely came to his island and I know that's just not satisfying enough. So with all the trust I have in you and out of friendship I'm letting you have me."   
  
It took some seconds for the blue headed man to understand what his friend had said to him, and once he got it his onyx eyes widened. "Wait, you're Murdoc's bird. I can't do that."  
  
Murdoc sighed. "You didn't hear what she just said did you? I'm basically givin' you a free pass. It's okay to shag her."  
  
Rei stood up and walked over to the tall, lanky man and laid her hands on his chest.  
  
"You find her attractive right?" Murdoc asked stepping away from the two.  
  
"Y-yeah." 2D stuttered.  
  
"Then touch her."  
  
"W-wot?"   
  
"Touch her."   
  
2D touched Araiya's arm.   
  
"No, no, no. _Touch her_."   
  
The vocalist's hand was shaking a little as he raised it and let it slip inside her robe, and brush lightly against Rei's breast. He could feel his sexual urges slowly rise.  
  
She looked at him reassuringly. She wasn't sure if she should stop this because she didn't want to see 2D hurt. Sleeping with this man could scar him emotionally but at the same time Rei knew he needed this. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed the singer. He even tastes like butterscotch she thought.  
  
The singer had finally begun to relax and get into it. His hands went to Araiya's rump and gave it a squeeze while his mouth went to her neck inhaling her scent. "Mm, you smell like cherry blossoms."  
  
Rei led 2D to the bed making him sit down. She untied the sash of her robe and revealed her nude body. Then Rei straddled him and could feel his hard on.   
  
Stu's hands went to her breasts where he fondled them and soon his mouth found her nipples. He took a nipple into his mouth then nipped and licked at it which made Rei squirm in delight at the sensation. He flipped them over where he was on top and got off of her to remove his clothes.   
  
Rei watched at 2D removed his clothing. His body was still skinny but slightly built. Her eyes wanderd to his half hardened member; it was almost an average length and thick. Besides his good looks and gentle nature, no wonder why women fell for him.   
  
2D got back onto the bed and loomed over the woman. His lips reconnected with hers and his hands roamed her body.  
  
Rei realized that 2D was gentler than Murdoc and this was a new experience.  
  
"Lick her twat" Murdoc's voice sounded from behind them. 2D gingerly licked at first, but he started to get into it. His tongue became more relaxed.   
  
Murdoc walked over to the bedside table and took a condom out of the drawer tossing it to the vocalist who took it and quickly put it on.   
  
Rei's body was explored a little while longer before 2D decided to enter her. She gasped as he did so and moaned out his name. She bought him closer and inhaled his sweet butterscotch scent.   
  
"Oh, Stuart..."  
  
Stu didn't want this to end quickly so he took his time. His friend's moans and labored breaths turning him on. Rei's internal muscles pleasing his member. To add a bit more pleasure into the equation, he reached down and stimulated her even more. He felt his high coming on. "Nngh...I'm gunna come..."  
  
Rei just nodded and arched her back feeling her own high coming. Both band members came and the singer laid on top of her breathing heavily. She kissed him and stroked his hair.   
  
Murdoc, who had been sitting in a chair watching them was turned on and didn't want to be left out. So he stripped down and walked over to the couple.  
  
The artist looked over the singer's shoulder and saw Murdoc standing behind him and saw that he was standing to attention. She tapped 2D's shoulder and nodded.  
  
2D looked behind him to see the bassist standing naked and blushed profusely upon seeing his best mate naked. Pulling out he stood to get off the woman but Murdoc stopped him.   
  
"Make her on top."  
  
Confused by what the man meant he shook his head.   
  
"Let her be on top of you." Murdoc focused his eyes on his woman. "I think it's time for you to have your sexual experience taken to a new level."  
  
Soon, Rei was on top of 2D and Murdoc was behind her. He had her bend over and present her rump to him. He stroked his cock and entered her from behind. Murdoc was soon banging his hips against her.  
  
2D got into the action by inserting a couple of his fingers inside of the woman and playing with her breasts, and Rei gave the singer a hand job. The vocalist even got a second turn. Their energy was soon spent and the three laid their panting with smiles on each face with Stu's smile being the biggest.  
  
"Satisfied faceache?" Murdoc slid off of Rei.  
  
The singer chuckled nodding. "Yeah."  
  
Rei turned to her side to face 2D. "Glad I could please you." she kissed him on the lips.  
  
2D pulled her close and nuzzled his face against hers and kissed her back.   
  
"Hey! I get now love? I'm the one who suggested this little tryst in the first place."  
  
"Oh babe, I can't forget about you." Araiya turned to her other side and kissed her bassist passionately.   
  
"You liked right?"  
  
"Yes. You both don't mind doing something for me do you?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You and Stu getting it on."  
  
"Wait, what?" Murdoc looked at her, brows furrowed.  
  
"You and D committing an act of Yaoi."  
  
"You want me to make millions of crazy fangirls dreams that pair me and faceache together come true?"  
  
Rei nodded trying not to giggle.  
  
"No! Hell no!"  
  
"It's not like we're filming it. That is unless you want to. It's only for me and you know none of us won't go blabbing about it."  
  
"She's right y'know," 2D piped in.   
  
"Shut it." Murdoc thought for a couple minuets. "All right, all right. I'll do it for you."   
  
The men sat up and crawled to the end of the bed facing each other. The singer was blushing ever so cutely again while the bassist took a deep breath and pulled his front man closer, their lips locking. Murdoc ran his long tongue across 2D's bottom lip asking for entry and got his wish when 2D opened his mouth. Their tongues then flicked between their mouths. Murdoc's mouth moved to 2D's neck, 2D nipped at Murdoc's ear and ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
2D moved down to Murdoc's nipple and licked and nibbled on it. Murdoc grunted and pinched the man's nipples in return making the singer jump a little. Becoming more adventerous, the vocalist lowered his hand down to Murdoc's cock and stroked it.  
  
A chill went up the bassist's spine but he didn't stop his friend from touching him   
  
2D became even bolder, and was the first to move down. He took Murdoc's large member in his mouth and sucked on the head of it, his tongue moving across the tip.   
  
Araiya crawled to 2D and reached out to his cock gently squeezing it. While he sucked on Murdoc's cock, she gave him a hand job. She ran her hand up and down the length.   
  
2D moved aside as she demonstrated a little technique that she had developed. Putting the head of his cock on her tongue, she slowly licked, following the curve of the head.   
  
The green man trembled, he sighed and put his hand on the back of her head. Soon the second bassist and singer were shortly sharing Murdoc's length.   
  
He did which made the bassist moan, and she went back to stroking the singer's member.   
  
Murdoc put a finger in her and had his thumb on her clit. He and 2D were about to climax. 2D was moaning and Murdoc was gasping and grunting. Murdoc came in 2D's mouth and the singer came on Rei's hand who licked it off.   
  
Both men looked at each other, panting.  
  
"Not bad Stu...I'll have to admit that." Murdoc smiled and leanednin kissing his best mate on the lips.  
  
"Fanks...." he kissed Murdoc back.  
  
"Experiment successful. See that wasn't so bad now was it."  
  
Not replying, the two men just looked at each other then at Rei, suddenly turning on her and pushed her onto the bed. They both went down on her and licked at the same time. Rei climaxed in no time. They both curled up next to her. Murdoc kissed her so did 2D who put his head on her chest.  
  
Araiya was in total bliss. She'd never thought that having a ménage à trois with 2D and Murdoc, but it turned her on and had a feeling why Murdoc did this. She'd ask him in the morning. Heaven and Hell had fucked her and it felt good. This would be something she'd remember for years to come.  
  
They fell asleep on either side of her. Rei being manwiched between two men gave one last smile and a contented sigh before falling asleep herself.


	23. Warning

**_Chapter 23: Warning_**  
  
The next morning, Araiya woke up in a mess of limbs. She felt 2D's soft breathing against her neck and Murdoc's head on her chest. Both men had an arm draped across her waist. She yawned and looked at the both of them. Rei stroked both men's arms and they woke up.  
  
"Mornin' Rei." 2D smiled at her and yawned bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Morning 'D."  
  
"Morning Tiger." Murdoc kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Last night was amazing. I enjoyed it very much." Rei sat up.  
  
The two band member sat up too.  
  
"I fink we all did."  
  
"For once, Stu, you're right." Murdoc looked at the singer and smirked. He got out of bed and put his robe on.  
  
The other two got out as well. Rei put on her robe while 2D put back on his clothes. The three of them came close together and stood in a circle and Murdoc spoke.  
  
"What happened last night in this room never leaves it. Understood?"  
  
"Sercret's safe wiv me Murdoc." 2D gave him a mock salute.  
  
"It'll be our dirty little secret." Rei smiled and gave both men a kiss then sashayed to the bathroom closing the door behind her once she entered.  
  
Murdoc and 2D watched her. The singer turned to the bassist.  
  
"Fanks, Murdoc."  
  
"No problem. I know your hand was tired and I wanted to be nice faceache."  
  
The singer smiled. "About what happened between us...."  
  
Before 2D could finish, the bassist interrupted him. "Don't. It was the heat of the moment and quite frankly, it felt good Stu."  
  
The singer blushed.  
  
"Was that your first time sucking off a bloke?"  
  
"Y-y-yes." 2D blushed even harder and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Hm, you did it so well, I thought that you've done it before. Not there's anything wrong with that. Whatever floats ya boat man."  
  
"I fink I should go and shower now." 2D made his way to the door, tripping a few times getting there. He opened it and left.

  
  
Later that day, Murdoc was up on the roof with Cyborg Noodle fixing the lighting rod which had some screws loose. They were in the middle of changing it, when Murdoc felt that familiar ominous presence. A presence that had been chasing him since the end of 2006. he stood up and faced his hunter. The bassist scowled at the Boogieman who was perched on the roof's railing.  
  
"Cyborg, shoot him."  
  
Cyborg Noodle raised her assault rifle to the being, but before she could pull the trigger, the creature lifted his hand towards her and she quickly malfunction and shut down. Murdoc looked at his creation which was now slumped over.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want Niccals. We had a deal and you back peddled on it," the Boogieman narrowed his eyes behind his gas mask. His red eyes bored into Murdoc.  
  
"Well, some deals are made to be broken."  
  
The dark entity swiftly closed the space between himself and Murdoc. "Not with me they're not."  
  
"Why don't you just take what you want from me right here and now?"  
  
"That would be too easy. I want all the players here and I'm still gathering my army.  
  
I've declared war on you Murdoc Niccals and you shall loose."  
  
Murdoc gave a bitter laugh. "If I do, I'll proudly go down in flaming glory and I'll be sure to drag you back to Hell with me."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Boogieman then stepped away. "It'd be a shame if something happened to her." with a twirl of his cape, Araiya appeared in a portal-like hole.  
  
"Leave her out of this....she has nothing to do what's going on between you and I." Murdoc glared at his enemy.  
  
"You bought her into this Niccals and do I hear worry in your voice and a flicker of fear in your eyes? Do you care for her?"  
  
Murdoc didn't answer.  
  
"Oh my, you do care for her don't you?" Boogieman chuckled. "Oh dear....you love her."  
  
"And what if I do? I can love if I want to."  
  
"True, but she's the one isn't she? Araiya's the one who you want to settle down with after you defeat me and all." Boogie laughed. "I've seen the future of the both of you and it's quite interesting. Care to see?"  
  
Murdoc shook his head. "No."  
  
"Why not? I think you'll like it."  
  
"Look, stop waisting my time and tell me why you're really here."  
  
Boogieman was silent for a few moments. "Fine, I'll tell you. I'm here to give you a warning."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About how the games end here and your time is up. I won't stop at nothing to get what I want from you, and trust me I will get it."  
  
"I'd like to see you try. I've got something powerful on my side."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The Evangelist. He or she will kick your ugly ass back into the afterlife."  
  
"Where is this so called 'Evangelist'?"  
  
"Can't tell you. It's a secret."  
  
The fifth horseman snorted. "This is just some lame attempt at trying to buy yourself some more time." He glided back to the railing. "I'll be back soon so collect what's mine. Your time's limited Niccals, remember that." He then disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke.  
  
Murdoc stood there staring at the spot where the Boogieman had been. He then finished securing the rod and slung Cyborg Noodle over his shoulder and headed back into the house. Once he reached the Study, he could hear music playing which indicated 2D and Rei were still in the studio. He took the lift down to the engine room so he could plug her in. Once he did that, the bassist went to his secret room to think.  
  
Boogieman was right. Murdoc did love Araiya and knew she was the one. He hated the fact that she was in danger like this and he blamed himself for letting it happen. Too late now, he thought. Only thing he could do was protect her as much as he could from the creep. Other than that he knew Rei would fight be his side till the end, and what did the gas masked man mean that he "wanted all the players here"? It would only be him, Araiya, and 2D fighting.  
  
The Evangelist thing was true. He had contacted this strange being to help him, but hadn't heard a reply yet. This man or woman would be his trump card if things got out of hand. Running a hand though his hair, he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Murdoc vowed to himself that he wouldn't let anything happened to Rei and 2D. He'd die trying like hell to protect them.


	24. Down the Drain

**_Chapter 24: Down the Drain_**  
  
Araiya and 2D were sitting in the studio talking about what songs to use as potential singles and maybe have visuals for some of them, if they ever were to go on tour. They'd present them to Murdoc after talking about it, and ask for his opinion.  
  
"Rhinestone Eyes and Superfast Jellyfish should be singles and they should have visuals, but it would be nice if Rhinestone Eyes could have a music video." Araiya spun around in her chair.  
  
"Wot would take place?"  
  
"Hm, don't know....I'll think of something." The brunette stopped spinning and scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Wot about Superfast Jellyfish?"  
  
"That can get a visual. I was thinking along the lines of having it be a commercial. That song sounds like it belongs in one."  
  
"I just came up wiv the tune. I got stung by one a week after I arrived 'ere. Interstin' lil' buggers they are. Wonder 'ow they get those little sailor hats to stay on their 'eads?"  
  
"Beats me 'D."  
  
"Got any other ideas?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking we create a visual for 'To Binge'. We can put the lyrics in Japanese and pour something down a sink drain."  
  
"Pour what down the drain?"  
  
"A couple of Murdoc's beers."  
  
The singer frowned and tapped his fingertips nervously together. "Yew sure abou' that? What if he finds out?"  
  
"I'll handle him if he does. We can film it now. I found a working professional film camera in one of the store rooms. I'll get it and the beers and meet you down in your bathroom so we can film it." Rei stood up and exited the room.  
  
She went to the kitchen and found a a couple of beer in the the fridge. "There should be some more in food storage. I'll put them in after I'm done." Rei the got the camera and headed to 2D's room. Once there, she fond the singer in his bathroom with his radio sitting on the back of the toilet.  
  
"How are ya gonna do this Rei?"  
  
"I'm going to pour the beer down the sink and time it to the song itself." Araiya set up the camera on the tripod and put the angle of the camera and focused it just the way she wanted it then she stopped the sink up and opened up the beers with a bottle opener.   
  
"Alright 2D, press play when I give you the signal." She poured the contents of the two bottles in the sink. The yellow liquid filled the tiny sink up to the edge of it. "We have to get this just right because we both know how Murdoc is with his liquor." Rei gave 2D the signal and the singer pressed play and she unstopped the drain, then looked into the camera.   
  
Three minuets and fifty-nine seconds later, the video was completed. Araiya stopped the camera and smiled.  
  
"Perfect."   
  
"Why did ya throw the bottles into the sink?"  
  
"For effect. Now, all I have to do is put the music and Japanese lyrics in there and we'll be all set."  
  
2D nodded and smiled. Araiya took the bottles from the sink after breaking down the camera.  
  
"He was drunk out of his mind when he wrote that for ya. He thrust the paper the lyrics were on in my face and told me to come up with the rest of the melody and sing. Had to do it in a week or he'd feed me to the whale."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yup. He'd sit in the study in the chair by the window and listen to it when he was wasted and would sometimes sing along to my parts. Once he was holding your picture."  
Araiya was a bit taken aback by this revelation and 2D saw it on her face.  
  
"He loves you ya know."  
  
"I know and I love him too." Araiya smiled and played with the hem of her shirt. "I'll be back for the camera Stu." She took out the DVD and put it in a case then walked out then disposed both of the bottles in one of the empty rooms.  
  
Murdoc came up from the engine room and went to the kitchen to get himself some form of booze and he wanted the two beers that were in the refrigerator. When he got there, he opened the appliance up and saw that they were missing. His eye twitched. "Where the bloody hell is my beer? I know I had two Japanese lagers sitting right there on that shelf!" He slammed the door. "I know faceache wouldn't touch it with out my permission...." Murdoc then assumed that Rei took them. He left the kitchen and went to the study where he heard her in the Garden Patio. He climbed the steps and saw Araiya tending to one of the rose bushes. "Hey Tiger did you take the two beers from the fridge?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For a project, I'm working on."  
  
"What is it?"'  
  
"You'll see when I've completed it."  
  
Murdoc got the wrong idea in his head. "Oh, I see. Is it for me?"  
  
"Yeah." Rei looked at him. "It's for you. It's a surprise." she took off the gardening gloves and laid them on the table then walked up to the bassist.  
  
"Can't wait to see it." Murdoc gave a sly smile.  
  
Rei knew where his mind was but decided not to correct him. I think you'll enjoy it. It's shocking." Winking at him, she left his side and went down the steps with the green man watching her.


	25. Encounter

**_Chapter 25: Encounter_**  
  
It took Araiya about a month to complete the video. To cut the time, she'd stay up late some nights working on it. After getting it the way she wanted, she called Murdoc and 2D to the study so she could show it.   
  
"I finally finished it."  
  
"Your video?" 2D sat in a theater chair.  
  
"Yup." Araiya smiled as she put the DVD in the player and went over to the controller and pressed the up button so the movie screen could come down.  
  
"Why is faceache here then?"  
  
"I want him to see it too. I'm proud of my work. Plus he did help."  
  
"What kind of help did he do?" The bassist's lip slightly curled.  
  
"He helped me with timing the music."  
  
"Uh-huh...well I wanna see this so fire it up woman."  
  
Araiya chuckled and turned out the lights then pressed play on the remote. Murdoc grinned like a Cheshire cat expecting to see a skin flick that his woman made just for him. He actually didn't care if the singer saw. It was kind of a turn on that the dullard found Rei hot. He thought back to the threesome that they had and snickered.   
  
As the numbers counted down the visual began. The room was so dark, 2D and Araiya didn't see Murdoc's face fall. Instead of seeing what he wanted to see, he saw the two lager's he was looking for last month go down a sink drain. When he saw the bottles appear at the end, his jaw dropped. After the video ended, Rei turned the lights back on and looked at the bassist.  
  
"Mudz, what did you think?" She saw the look on his face. "That's where your beer went to. I replaced them though."  
  
"Why, would you? I don't get it." He gestured to the screen.  
  
"2D and I were talking about music videos and visuals for the album. Just incase we ever go on tour for it, we can have videos and visuals to show to the fans. So your beer is something for the better good."  
  
Murdoc sat up and looked at the two members. "What good is that?"  
  
"Money and wiv money yew can buy more booze." 2D looked at the green man.  
  
"And it was my idea love."  
  
Murdoc stood up. "If it's for money and your idea then I guess I can't get mad."  
  
"Plus you have crates of rum stored up in the lighthouse."  
  
"True."  
  
"Send it to Jamie and see what he thinks of it. Meanwhile, I'm going to go and get some bottles from the light house seeing as I'm running low in the fridge." Murdoc went called the lift and stepped into it when the door opened.  
  
2D and Araiya watched him leave.  
  
"That went well."  
  
"It did. I wos expectin' him ta blow a gasket."  
  
"Let's just be glad he didn't even get upset."

  
A few days later, Araiya was standing on the sun deck lookes out at the ocean. It was a bit windy and the sun was trying to break through the clouds. She was wearing a blue winter coat, tan fur boots, and a multi-colored hat.  
  
"Thought I'd meet you face to face."  
  
Rei furrowed her brow at the voice and turned around. She gasped when she saw the Boogieman standing a few feet away from her. "It's...you...."  
  
"So you know who I am then." Boogieman's cloak blew in the wind.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you know your lover owes me right?"  
  
"I don't know the exact details, but I've read what he's written on the internet."  
  
"I see, well I'm not here for him. I'm here for you."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"To talk. I want to know where you stand in all of this."  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"I think I don't tell me."  
  
Rei folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "You do know where I stand, so stop lying. I don't know much about you but I know you're evil. I can just tell it by looking at you."  
  
"I'm evil. I won't lie" He walked closer to her. "Interesting you are."  
  
"How's that?" She stood her ground.  
  
"You stand by Murdoc even when he's completely backed himself into a corner that he won't get out of."  
  
"If he goes down, then I go down. I'll help him send you back to Hell or where ever you came from. I'm not scared of you."  
  
Boogieman chuckled. "Such foolish bravery. You're willing to sacrifice your life for him."  
  
"That's what a person does when they're in love."  
  
"You both love each other that's for sure. I've seen it in this present time and the future." He smirked under his mask.   
  
Then out of the blue, a baby's cry pierced the air. Araiya frowned and the masked man put his arms into a holding position and looked down into them.  
  
"He looks just like his father. To bad he'll never make it into this world."  
  
Rei looked at him. "What are you talking about? Why are you picking on babies?"  
  
"I'm not picking on babies. I'm talking about you and Murdoc's son."  
  
"I'm nowhere near pregnant."  
  
"I know and you'll never will be because you'll die with Niccals, but you can see him if you like."  
  
All of a sudden, Rei found herself holding a newborn in her arms. He was wrapped up in a blue blanket, had jet black hair just like Murdoc, a dark olive complexion with a slight green tint to it, her nose, his mouth and ears. She reached her left hand forward and lightly touched his face. When the baby scrunched his nose a little, she smiled.  
  
"Feels good to hold him doesn't it? But like I said this child will never be conceived." Boogieman made the baby disappear from her arms. He then stood inches away from her.   
  
"When the time comes, I'm going to have Murdoc watch you die. After I kill you, he'll be begging for death."  
  
Araiya glared at him. "I'd like to see you try you red-eyed freak. Get away from me."

Boogieman lifted his hand and put a finger to her forehead. Rei tried to remove it, but he held her steady with his power. He said something in what sounded like Latin, and the keyboardist saw her vision blur, then she blacked out.

* * *

  
"Araiya? Rei?!?"  
  
The artist heard her name being called, but it was coming in as a mumble. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blur of blue over her then a green hand put something warm on her forehead.  
  
"I fink she's wakin' up Murdoc."   
  
Rei groaned. "Nngh...what happened?" her vision slowly cleared up.  
  
"Ya passed out lil' love." 2D looked down at her with worry.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In our bedroom love." Murdoc's gruff voiced answered her.  
  
Araiya turned her head towards him. "How long have I been out of it?"  
  
"A hour. Faceache found you and Cyborg Noodle carried you back inside to here."  
  
"Yew were freezing when we got yew back inside."  
  
"What happened?" the bassist put an extra blanket on his bed to keep her warm.  
  
"Boogieman."  
  
Murdoc and 2D looked at each other, faces paling a little.  
  
"What did he do to you? What did he say?"  
  
"He said about how I was a fool to stand by you and that he'd make you watch me die. After that I blacked out." Rei chose not to tell him about the baby because she was scared.  
  
"Dammit! He's messin' with me," the bassist growled.  
  
Rei took a hand from under the covers and put it on top of his. "He's just playing mind games, just try not to fall for them."  
  
They looked at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"Rest and get your strength back." Murdoc stood up and headed towards the bedroom door. "I'll make you some soup or something when you get hungry. Cyborg, watch her." At that, he grabbed 2D by the arm and both men exited the room and entered the lift. He pressed the button for the kitchen.  
  
"He's goin' after people you care for. Ya need ta be careful Murdoc."  
  
"I know that dullard, you don't have to tell me."  
  
"Wot are ya gonna do?" the singer looked at him.  
  
"Protect her the best way I can." Murdoc looked right back with a mixture of determination and anger on his face. The lift doors opened and both men stepped out.  
  
"How are ya gonna do tha'?"  
  
"A spell and have Cyborg Noodle obey her commands as well."


	26. Backdoor Access

**_Chapter 26: Backdoor Access_**  
  
Murdoc had commanded Cyborg Noodle to obey Araiya's wants and demands. He still had to find a spell to temporarily protect his woman from the Boogieman's possible harm. It was late afternoon and he and Araiya were in the bedroom. The bassist was sitting at the end of the bed looking for the correct spell. Books were scattered around his feet and Araiya was sitting against the headboard watching him. She saw that the nape of his neck was exposed. Rei had enough energy to do one thing, so she crawled on her knees towards him.   
  
She nuzzled it. "How's it coming?"  
  
Murdoc grunted. "I can't find anything in this book." He flipped a page.  
  
Rei put her arms around his middle, and pressed herself to him then gently kissed his bare shoulders. She moved her hands up and down his chest then they strayed down to his belt buckle where she ran her fingers across it.  
  
Murdoc shifted and a smile spread across his lips but he kept reading.  
  
"I appreciate your hard work and all, but you've been going at it for two whole days. I think you should take a break."  
  
Murdoc dog-eared the page and stood up closing the book turning to face her. He leaned down to her. "Now what kind of break do I need?" He smiled.   
  
Smiling, she let the strap of her spaghetti strap top fall to the side and let her arms loosely drape around his neck.  
  
Murdoc leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Feigning shyness Rei blushed and giggled like a love sick school girl.  
  
"Y'know," he paused a little, " I wanna try something different."   
  
Rei eyed him quizzically as Murdoc put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.   
  
He whispered in her ear, "I want access to your back door. If you know what I mean." the bassist nipped at her ear.  
  
Rei eyed him warily. "I don't know..."  
  
"Please," he cooed, "I'll be gentle and if it hurts too much I'll stop. You'll be in charge, I promise." He stroked her thighs. A hand slid up one and played with the hem of her underwear.  
  
Araiya deep down wanted to know what it was like to go anal. She'd seen it preformed in some of the pornos that Murdoc had. Sighing she gave her approval. "Alright but use a condom and lube."  
  
The bassist nodded and kissed her lips.  
  
She watched as he got a condom and the lubricant from the nightstand drawer. He set them down beside her, and gently massaged her shoulders. "Relax. You can't be uptight with this and I want you to enjoy it." Murdoc removed his pants to reveal half an erection.  
  
The artist watched him put on the condom then put lubricant on his palm and rubbed it over his length. Mutdoc signaled for her to face away from him on her hands and knees. Rei did so, and presented her rump to him looking over her shoulder, so she could watch what he was doing.  
  
Murdoc poured lube on the crest of her buttocks, and ran his finger down the middle, to spread the lube to her opening which made Araiya shiver. He put his thumb in to stretch her a little the lined his member up at her opening. "Okay, just relax."  
  
She relaxed as he gripped her hips with one hand and firmly pushed into her. Gripping the sheets, Rei inhaled sharply and gritted her teeth It was semi-painful, yet enjoyable. Murdoc lay inside her for a minuet or so that Rei could get used to the feeling. He then started to slowly thrust in and out of her. The woman relaxed even more and let her man do his job.   
  
Murdoc gripped her hips and gained a steady pace. His woman's moans reaching his ears. He too started to moan her name, and feel his high coming on. He let a couple of fingers slide into her womanhood with his his thumb stroking her clit.  
  
Rei threw her head back vocalizing her pleasure even more.  
  
Murdoc let out a low growl. "Gotta make a little more noise than that love, I can't hear you..."  
  
Now fully calling out his name, Araiya attained her high with Murdoc following suit.   
  
He pulled out and sat back on his haunches watching Rei lower her body to the bed to catch her breath and rest. Grinning he laid beside her on his back.  
  
"Feelin' ok?"   
  
"Yeah," She breathed.   
  
"You'll be sore for a few days but I'm sure your ass can handle that."   
  
Rei just chuckled at his attempted joke as her eyes closed.  
  
The bassist got up and cleaned himself up then put his jeans back on. He grabbed his cigarettes, put one in his mouth and lit it. Puffing out a plume of smoke, he looked at the sleeping woman and covered her with a fleece blanket. Taking one last look at her he smiled and left the bedroom to go down to his study to continue looking for a spell that would protect Rei.


	27. Protection

**_Chapter 27: Protection_**  
  
"It has to be in here..." Murdoc grumbled as he flipped through the pages of another spell book. He was sitting at his desk in the study. What he thought would be a simple task was turning out to be a difficult one. He had been there since mid morning and now it was mid afternoon. Chewing lightly on the mouthpiece of his pipe which had thin whips of smoke coming from it and filling the space around him with a cherry aroma, he turned to another page and was almost at the end of the book. The bassist had a few more book to go and hoped the spell was in one of those if it wasn't in the current one he was looking at.  
  
After not finding anything in the other two books, Murdoc took the last one and opened it. By the middle of it, he opened it wide and held it up. A piece of paper fell out of the loose spine. "Hello..." Murdoc sat the book down and picked up the yellow piece of paper. The paper turned out to be parchment and Murdoc carefully unfolded it and laid it flat on the desk. On it, was something written in Latin. After adjusting his reading glasses, he began to read it. After the first couple of sentences, he realized that this is what he was looking for. Before Murdoc could get up, the lift doors opened and out stepped Araiya. She was carrying a plate full of food in her hands.  
  
"I was just about to go look for you." he sat back down.  
  
"I made lunch and thought I'd bring it to you." Rei walked over to the desk and sat the plate on it. "Any luck?"  
  
"Yes." Murdoc held up the old piece of parchment smiling a little.  
  
"Can I see?" she walked around to him and she giggled when the bassist pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist. Rei draped and arm across his shoulders.  
  
"This is what I found." he handed her the paper.

Araiya scrunched her eyebrows. "It's in Latin. Can you read Latin?" she looked at him.  
  
"Of course I can." Murdoc flashed a smile.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"You doubting my abilities girl?"  
  
"Remember when you tried to speak Russian to that guy int that market six years ago and you ended up calling him a big fat hairy ox?"  
  
Murdoc thought back to that day. "Oh....yeah....I remember."  
  
"Luckily his wife took it as a misunderstanding and you didn't get broken in half. Now I ask again, can you read Latin because I don't want to end up with some sort of mental trauma or bodily harm. So if you don't mind, could you read the title? Please?" Rei smiled at him.  
  
"Fine." Murdoc took the parchment back and read the title. "Mens tutela alica. Mind protection spell."  
  
Araiya looked at Murdoc impressed at how he just said it with ease. "Nice. So...will it hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rei nodded. "When?..."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Okay," she nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Rei met Murdoc back in the Study so he could preform the spell. She sat down in the leather arm chair by the round window and he stood in front of her. She looked at him.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Araiya nodded. "Yeah."  
"Close your eyes and relax."  
  
She did so and relaxed her whole body.   
  
Murdoc put a hand on her forehead and began to recite the spell. "Ego invoco virtus Spiritus lucem De industria fluent Gurges about unus. Ego mitto vos Per diem noctemque Anima mea Ostende vobis viam. Nullam unus Quod mihi charum Te appello, Ego te orantes!"  
  
A blast of warm air swirled around them and then it was gone. Araiya slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Murdoc knelt down in front of her and took a hand into one of his own.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine. Feel a little lightheaded, but it's nothing serious." Rei stood up slowly. "But I am tired. Think I'll go to bed now, but before I do I have something to tell you." she decided to tell Murdoc about holding the baby.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Before Boogieman made me black out, he gave me a taste of what the future could hold for us if and when we defeat him."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"A baby."  
  
Murdoc furrowed his brown in confusion. "Baby?"  
  
"Yes, a baby." Rei looked at him.  
  
"Wait...are you?" he looked at her stomach.  
  
"No, but I held him Murdoc. I held our possible son. Every possible emotion that a mother could feel about her child rushed through me. It was extremely powerful. Boogieman said he'd never be born because we'll both die in the end but I didn't believe one word of it. Makes me even more determined to send that freak straight back to Hell where he belongs." She made her way to the lift and pressed the down button. "When the time comes, we fight with all we've got Mudz. Me, you, and 2D's futures are at steak and we cannot afford to lose and when we win, the three of us can leave here and go back to England and live till we're old and gray. If Noodle and Russel are alive then I hope they'll come here and help us fight."  
  
Murdoc just nodded. The lift doors opened,and Araiya was about to step inside when he stopped her.  
  
"Tiger?"  
  
"Hm?" she looked back at him.  
  
"What did he look like? Our son?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Besides having my nose and eye color, he almost looks just like you. Head full of jet black hair and your smile; don't know if he's inherited that tongue of yours, just gonna have to wait and see on that one." She stepped into the lift and pressed the button for their bedroom. The doors closed and the bassist could hear it descend to the next floor.  
  
Murdoc stood there for a few minuets running what Araiya had just told him. Maybe those dreams weren't dreams after all. Maybe they were a sign of things to come if he and this Evangelist person could take out Boogieman and the pirates all together in one single fatal blow.


	28. Cat Masked Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she finally is, the woman whose guitar shredding sounds like 200 demons screaming in Arabic.

**_Chapter 28: Cat Masked Woman_**  
  
"She hasn't lived here in months. Moved out durin' mid fall.." The landlord to Araiya's old apartment complex sat a cup of tea in front of a purple haired woman who had a green and white cat mask covering the left side of her face. She was wearing a red and white mini-dress with matching scarf, black and white toe-less stockings, and black combat boots. Her lips were painted with red lipstick. "Is she your friend or something?"  
  
"Hai, she is. She's more than just a friend, she's like my big sister. It's been a while since I saw her. Four years to be exact. Was there anyone living with her?" she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"As a matter of fact there was. He was staying with her the month before she left. As a matter of fact, she left with him. He had the complexion of a green olive, jet black hair that was cut into sort of a bowl shape, and had brown eyes. He was quite the looker. Is he a friend too?"  
  
"You can say that."  
  
"Is there anything else you would like to know?"  
  
"Yes, there is one more thing, did they say where they were going?"  
  
The landlord thought for a moment and remembered. "Yeah, Araiya told me that they were going to some place called Plastic Beach. Other than that, she didn't give me much information."  
  
The woman finished her tea and stood up. "Thank you for the information and the tea, but I must be going now." she put on her coat and picked up the bag she had been carrying and slung it over her shoulder. Walking over to the door, she opened it.  
  
"Good luck in your search."  
  
"Thank you." the masked woman walked out of the apartment and out into the winter night. She arrived back at the motel room she was renting and went into her room. After turning the lights on, she took off her mask and laid it on the small table and went into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. A black and purple bruise that covered the left side of her face and eye stared back at her and so did jade green eyes. That bruise was from the two years she was in Hell. She escaped by the end of the second year and when she got out, she exited through the Hellhole in Kong.  
  
When she got up to the car park, she had hope that everyone was still there, but reality had set in and time had passed. What was some months down there were a a couple of years on earth. She spotted Murdoc's Winnebago and quickly ran to it hoping he'd be inside like he usually was, but the woman found it completely empty. Nothing was in the cabinets, the leather couch was torn and cracked, stuffing that had turned yellow poured out of it, the posters that were on the walls in the narrow hall were gone, and the bed was bare. Only the stained mattress was left and so was old candle wax on the bedside tables.  
  
The short woman, who now stood 5'2'', found that her former home was bare and all her family had left. All that was left was a burnt shell of itself. After staying in the Winnie a few weeks, she left and began to search. She started with Murdoc first and found out about the new album through a clerk in a music store. Upon seeing the new album sitting on the shelf, she checked online for more information and got a hefty surprise.   
  
The woman watched as 2D got gassed and kidnapped, Murdoc fleeing the cops with two briefcases full of cash and getting shot at, Russel jumping into the ocean looking extremely angry, and the cyborg version of her close her face plate shut and smile creepily at her. She didn't know what to say and stared in shock at the screen, but she was hurt by what people called Cyborg Noodle. The woman didn't want to think that the bassist had forgotten about her and why would he create something like that? She wanted answers, but they would have to wait until she gathered more info on where everyone was.  
  
Then she went to find Araiya, hoping that her Onee-san was still in the county and as she had just found out that she was a few months too late, and that she had left with Murdoc to go to point Nemo. Only thing left to do now was just put the remaining pieces of the puzzle together and hopefully by the end of this year she'd leave for the pink island. She didn't want to believe that her father figure had decided to jump into the ocean and end it all so she would have to fly to California to make sure the heavy man was still alive nad she wanted more info on how 2D ended up in Beirut so there would also be a trip to Crawley, but first she needed to go back to Kong and get some thing.   
  
Putting on the only pair of pajamas that still fit her from her teen years, she walked out of the bathroom and got into bed, snuggling under the covers, and turned the lamp off. Tomorrow she'd go back to Essex.  
  
The black cab stopped at the bottom of the hill and Noodle looked at the driver. "I'll only be a few minuets." she got out and rushed up the hill and into the car park. Going into the Winnebago and the bedroom, she pulled out a silver briefcase and unlocked it. Inside was a Thompson machine gun with bullets. Closing it back up, she exited the RV and gave it one final look before going back down the hill then gave the house one final look as well. "Goodbye."  
  
She got back into the cab with the case. "Chelmsford please."  
  
"Sure thing miss." The cab driver took off and drove her to the town and dropped her off at a bus stop.   
  
After taking two buses and then two trains through London, she made it to the bus depot where she bought a ticket for Crawley. A hour later she boarded the bus and sat in her seat by the window and was glad that she had the two seats to herself and that the bus wasn't really crowded. The woman took her mask and moved it to the left side of her face and settled back in her seat. The bus pulled out of the depot and was on it's way to 2D's hometown.


	29. Roses and Romance

**_Chapter: 29: Roses and Romance_**  
  
Araiya and Cyborg Noodle were in the huge cargo hold finishing up inventory. Shipments of food and supplies along with ammo for the island's weapons stock had arrived by a freighter ship earlier that morning. She would have gotten more help if Murdoc didn't wander off after the last crate touched the pink plastic ground and if 2D wasn't sick. So she had no choice but to put up with the mechanical monstrosity. Rei had to admit that having the thing at her command was cool because she had been giving the cyborg orders all day. If she could, she'd have told it to go take a hike into the ocean, but she knew that Murdoc wouldn't be too happy about that.  
  
After stocking the last of the items Cyborg Noodle reported to Rei. "All things stocked and counted."  
  
"Good. How much power do you have remaining?"  
  
"25% power remaining." Her smooth robotic voice almost sounding like the real Noodle.  
  
"Then go charge then."  
  
Cyborg Noodle nodded and left to hold. As for Rei she looked at her watch and saw that it was late. She took the lift up to the kitchen to start dinner. The woman would make some soup for the singer and some sandwiches for her and the bassist. Arriving at the floor, she stepped out and walked down the short hall and entered the kitchen where she stopped in her tracks. In front of her was the table which was set nicely. Two candles were lit and wine glasses sat at each plate with a bottle of wine in the middle. Something smelling good invaded her nose. Before she could see what was cooking Murdoc's voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Hope you're hungry."  
  
Rei startled a little and turned to face Murdoc. "What's with all this?" she asked, motioning to the set table and food.  
  
"Well, you've been here for almost a year and I wanted to do something special. Took me all day to prepare this."   
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm a man of many talents but you already know this."  
  
Rei simply nodded. She watched as Murdoc walked over to the table and pull out her chair gesturing for her to sit down which she did. The man served their dinner then poured two glasses of wine.  
  
"To us." he lifted his glass.  
  
"To us." Rei tapped her glass to his and took a drink. She took a bite from her food and was very impressed. "Oh hell, Murdoc this is good."  
  
Murdoc breathed a inward sigh of relief at the fact that she liked it. It was his first time ever doing something like this. He wasn't the romantic type but for Rei he'd make an attempt at being it. No going overboard and he hoped that she would like the other surprise.   
  
They talked and the man worked his usual charm on his woman. After dinner, Murdoc led her up to their bedroom and told her to close her eyes. Eyeing him curiously eyeing him she did so. He led her inside and told Rei to open her eyes.  
  
Araiya gasped at the sight of the room. It had been transformed into an indoor rose garden. The walls were strategically covered and some of the vines led from the wall to the bed wrapping around the posts. Red and white petals laid all over the floor and the bed spread that was usually on the bed was made entirely of them. Roses were Rei's favorite flower. Turing to her man she beamed at him. "How did you do all of this?"  
  
"Some of the flowers came from the rose bush in the garden patio and the rest I used a bit of magic." he held up his hands and wriggled his fingers for emphasis.  
  
"I love it." she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
Murdoc kissed back letting his hands roam body. They reached for her shirt, and pulled it up and off of her. He watched as Rei finished undressing then removed his own clothing. He led her to the bed laying her down on the petaled blanket. His mouth captured hers once more, and he spread her legs with his foot. Murdoc took his time because he wanted to explore every inch of Rei's body, her coos urging him on.   
  
Rei ran her hands down his back nuzzling her face into his neck. She breathed in that familiar scent. Even though she had been here for months, she still greatly missed it. No more sleeping alone and no more trying to fill the four year gap with various men who couldn't hold a candle to Murdoc.  
  
Murdoc entered her and began the motions. He lowered his mouth to her neck and took in her scent as well. During the four year stretch, he too tried to fill the void. Simple affairs with women in the different countries he visited. Most were simply air heads and others just wanted a good time just like he did. He'd usually drink alone and sometimes sleep by himself. Despite the warm bodies, they were always temporary and in the end still left his bed cold. He had even thought about going back for Rei only a year after she left, but he became so caught up in his own troubles that he forgot. But when he found her again, his Tiger her was a happy man again. No woman could replace her.   
  
He soon found himself being on his back as his lady rode him. He watched as her beautiful body did so, and reached up to cup the side of her face in his hand. Rei had become one hell of a woman and she was all his. He moaned as he felt the both of them reach their highs and watched Rei slide off of him and back onto the soft bed. Getting under the warm covers, Murdoc bought her close intertwining their legs. He looked at her for a few moments. Rei was glowing and the rose petals even bought that out more as her long dark hair was draped across her shoulders.   
  
Rei had her eyes closed and knew Murdoc was looking at her. She smiled pressing herself more into him. He had made her come on a bed of roses.


	30. Evangelist's Response

**_Chapter 30: Evangelist's Response_**  
  
Murdoc was sitting at his desk reading a book. His booted feet was propped up on it and had a lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. After smoking it and putting it out, he kept on reading but began to nod off.   
  
When he finally did, images and visions began to flash in front of him. They were only short snippets at first then they began to last longer. Murdoc saw himself fighting the pirates and Boogieman.  
  
 _Murdoc was firing at an incoming pirate jet. The island had come under attack during early afternoon. He remember that he and Rei were talking in the Studio when they both heard the loud hum of the old World War II fighter planes getting closer to the island. He looked into the telescope in the room and saw that they were approaching.  
  
Then next thing he knew, is that he was up on the roof staring down the Boogieman who had situated himself on the abandoned pirate ship dubbed 'Glitter Freeze'. The horseman showed him the deal that they made. Murdoc made Cyborg Noodle go down to the beach and fight then a few minuets later, he was being shot at.  
  
The visions then flashed to him seeing a very large Russel swatting down planes and a mysterious woman in a cat mask firing her gun at more incoming planes. He looked to his left and saw Araiya shooting at the small boats that were landing on the shore. The pirates had guns too and they shot back at her. Not wanting her to get seriously hurt, Murdoc yelled at her to fall back. She glanced at him and began to back up just as the pirates cocked their weapons and fired at her. He saw that she hid behind a mound, but kept on shooting.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Murdoc had felt himself get shot. He felt his warm blood pour out and stain his shirt. Clutching his side, he fell to the ground and tried to stem the bleeding. Turning his head to the left, he saw that Rei was down and she was crawling to him and she too had a blood stained shirt, in front of him he saw that Russel was running out of steam and beginning to slow down, to his right Cyborg Noodle was beginning to malfunction because of the too many bullet holes she had in her and the cat-masked woman was getting overwhelmed as well.   
  
Then Boogieman was standing over him and the bassist knew that he was smiling under the mask. He felt himself being lifted up and pinned against the pink plastic. The evil entity had a long sharp dagger appear out of no where, and was about to finish Murdoc off with it, until a blast of white energy hit him in the side sending him sideways onto the beach which made him let go of the bassist.  
  
Murdoc fell back to the ground and looked up at whoever saved him. What he saw shocked him. A being with a fishbowl for a head that had tentacles coming out, a face that looked like it had been through a mincer with four eyes, clothes that consisted of a red and white t-shirt that had 'E' on the front, shorts that hung off the hips revealing red and white underwear, and was wearing gray boots. Obviously he knew it was a girl, but the strangest thing he found about her was that red veins were all over her arms and legs.  
  
This girl was standing in front of him and protecting him from further harm. He saw that the Boogieman struggle to his feet. Words were exchanged and a fight ensued, but Murdoc didn't get to see the fight as the scene faded and he was now laying on the floor of a simple room.  
  
Realizing that he wasn't injured anymore, Murdoc stood up and looked around. He scratched his head in confusion. "Where the bloody fuck am I?"  
  
"In a room I created." said a voice coming from behind Murdoc.  
  
The bassist, spun on his heel to come face to face with the girl he just saw. "Who are you?"  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You asked me for help right? Well, I'm here to help."  
  
Murdoc thought for a few seconds and it dawned on him. "You're the Evangelist?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then that means you can go and find that red-eyed freak and take him out for me right now right?"  
  
"No. I cannot do that?"  
  
Murdoc narrowed his eyes. "Why? I thought you were gonna help me?!?"  
  
"I am, but it's not time yet. Trust me. I will be there when you need me." The Evangelist looked at her hands. "I have to go, but before I do, I must tell you something."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"They are coming. They'll be here by summer of next year, just in time too." She turned to walk away.  
  
"I don't get you. Who's 'they'?"  
  
"What was once lost will return two-fold." At that she disappeared.  
  
"Hold it!!! Come back!!" Murdoc ran to the spot where she was standing. "Dammit!!!"   
  
He heard Rei's voice echoing through out the room....  
  
"Murdoc? Murdoc?...."_  
  
The bassist jerked awake to find Araiya standing over him.  
  
"Hey, you must have nodded off."  
  
Murdoc sat up straight in his seat. "Guess I did." he replied rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You were mumbling in your sleep."  
  
"What was I saying?"  
  
"Don't know, it wasn't intelligible enough for me to understand."  
  
"Oh...so what do you want?"  
  
"2D and I want to do a jam session and wanted to know if you wanted to join."  
  
"Damn straight I do. If I wasn't in there, 2D might start singing that blasted Cuppy Cake song." he got up from his seat.  
  
"Hey, I like the cuppy cake song."  
  
"That's exactly why I'm joining." Murdoc walked to the studio doors and opened them.  
  
Rei put a hand on her hip. "Then would you prefer that we sing 'Murdoc is God'?"  
  
"That my dear, is a wonderful idea." he winked at Araiya and walked into the room leaving her to stare after him.


	31. Christmas Part 1

**_Chapter 31: Christmas Part 1_**  
  
Christmas was right around the corner and Araiya told Murdoc that she wanted to go home and celebrate with her family. Naturally he and 2D would be invited as she was sure that her parents wouldn't mind. Murdoc at first refused stating that if they left the island, something could happen, but Rei convinced him otherwise saying that even the bad guys take a break on the holidays. When she mentioned to 2D about going to her parents house for dinner, he was excited since it had been a long time since he had seen them and was curious to know what the rest of her family was like.   
  
Araiya's parents had moved to Liverpool from London because her dad had gotten a job there only a few years ago, so that's where they were headed. She also wanted surprise them.   
  
Murdoc booked a hotel for them to stay in a week prior to the holiday because for one, he didn't want to travel in a snow storm even though they were occasional, two the weather outlook for that week looked good, and three Araiya wanted to go Christmas shopping. He knew what he was going to get Rei because he had been online browsing late at night after she went to bed. He even was going to get 2D something as well. Even though the bassist didn't celebrate the major holiday, he knew that it meant a lot to his woman and even his singer.  
  
They all packed what they needed and wanted to take with them so on a cold Wednesday morning, Murdoc, 2D, Araiya, and Cyborg Noodle all got into the seaplane and headed for England. They made a stop over in Brazil for a day then continued on their journey, and arrived in Liverpool on a Thursday morning. Murdoc landed the plane in a secluded harbor and they all flied out of the aircraft then took a taxi to the hotel they would be staying at. After arriving, the three checked in and went to their rooms which was on the 5th floor. 2D's room was two doors down from Murdoc and Araiya's.  
  
Once in their room, Araiya sat down her bags and fell onto the bed sighing. "Finally we're here. I've got jet lag. What about you?" She looked towards Murdoc who was looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, and I know just how to get rid of it too." He turned from the window and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go down to the bar and get me a drink. You comin'?"  
Rei sat up. "I guess I could have something to knock off the feeling." she said getting up and following Murdoc out the door and to the lifts. Once there, she pressed the down button then stepped into it once the doors opened.  
  
Once arriving at the bar, the two sat down at a table and ordered their drinks. Rei ordered a simple lager while Murdoc had malt whiskey.  
  
"When do we go shopping?"  
  
"This afternoon after I take a little cat nap and tomorrow. Today I want to get my parents gifts first."  
  
"What are you planning on getting them?"  
  
"Maybe a nice piece of jewelry for mom and a watch or cufflinks for dad. I may even go with just getting them a cruise to Jamaica or something." Murdoc just nodded and continued to drink.

* * *

A few hours later, the three were in the mall standing my a fountain that was decorated for Christmas.  
  
"We'll meet back here in two hours and then find someplace to have dinner."  
  
The two men nodded and they walked off. Murdoc went left, 2D went right, and Araiya took the escalator to the second level.  
  
Murdoc was walking pass stores that held no interest to him until he came to a jewlery store. The same store that he had been browsing online. Walking inside he was greeted by a short stout man.  
  
"How may I help you sir?"  
  
"I'm looking for a bracelet to buy as a gift."  
  
"Let me show you what we have." he led the bassist to the display case that had the bracelets. "Who's it for if I may ask?"  
  
"Bird, I'm dating."  
  
"Ah, your girlfriend." He pulled out a couple of trays with the jewelry on it. "What does she like? Diamonds? Pure gold? Or something that's mixed together?"  
  
Murdoc looked at the bracelets. He saw one that was laden with sapphires and diamonds. "I like that one."  
  
"The white gold sapphire and diamond one." he picked it up. "It's one of our popular ones." the man laid it in front of the bassist.  
  
Murdoc picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Would you like to have it engraved?"  
  
"No thanks. Can you gift wrap it?"  
  
"Sure." The jeweler took the bracelet and handed to another employer who put it in a black box, wrapped it in silver paper, then tied a red ribbon around it.  
  
"Here you are sir."  
  
Murdoc took out his credit card and paid for it then left the store. He then went to find something for 2D. The bassist found an antique music shop and walked in. After searching for 30 minuets he came across a vintage 1930's microphone. He took it and paid for it, having the thing gift wrapped as well.  
  
Meanwhile, 2D was in an accessory shop looking at some earrings and necklaces. He had picked out two pairs of earrings and a necklace. One pair were shaped like roses, the other pair were black feather earrings, and the necklace had different charms on it. The bluenette scratched his head as he tried to make the choice of which pair of earrings to get with the necklace. "Feathers or roses?"  
  
One of the employees came up to him. "Need any help?"  
  
"I don't know which pair of earrings ta choose. It'll be a Christmas gift for a friend." 

She looked at the jewelry, and eyed the rose ones. "Well, what's her favorite flower?"  
  
"Roses."  
  
"Then the rose earrings it is. It'll go with the necklace. Trust me, I had someone come in here last week with the same problem. He bought the rose earrings to go with the necklace."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then I'll take these then." 2D gave the girl his famous gap-toothed smile.

She smiled back and rang up the items and he paid for them, he then left the store and stood outside of it.   
  
"Now to get Murdoc's gift."

* * *

Araiya was in a travel agency buying her parents a cruise to Barbados. "I want to give them the deluxe package."

The travel agent booked Rei's parents for a cruise for the summer. "Their names please?"  
  
"Aiyana and William Carmichael."  
  
"We have openings for June, July, and August. When would you like them to go?"  
  
"July would be good."  
  
"Is the middle of July good?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
The travel agent typed in formation on his computer and printed out the forms that Araiya needed to sign. "Just sign these and your parents need to pick up their tickets from here a week before the cruise."  
  
Rei signed the papers and handed them back. The agent put them in a folder and printed out two fake tickets and put them in a gold-lined envelope.   
  
"This is just to give them to let them know they're going on a trip." He sealed and   
handed the envelope to her.  
  
"Thanks." she looked at her watch and saw it was almost time to meet back at the fountain. Standing up, she shook the man's hand and walked out heading back. When she got there, Murdoc was sitting on one of the benches.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"I got them a cruise to Barbados." Rei held up the envelope. "What about you?"  
  
"I got faceache something....and I got you something too."  
  
Araiya's eyes lit up a little. "What did you get me?"  
  
"Can't tell. You have to wait until Christmas Eve." Murdoc smiled at her.  
  
She sat down next to him. "You can't give me a hint?"  
  
"No. I want this to be a surprise." he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Then what did you get 2D?"  
  
"A vintage microphone circa 1936."  
  
"He'll love it."  
  
"Speaking of the dullard were is he? I'm starvin'."  
  
"Give him a few more minuets."  
  
As if on cue a head of blue hair was seen coming through the crowd. 2D was almost to them when he accidentally tripped over his untied shoe laces sending him crashing to the ground. Murdoc began to laugh as Rei hurried over to help him up.  
  
"You okay 'D?"  
  
Rubbed his head and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at his shoes. "I didn't know they were untied." The singer tied his shoes and stood back up with Rei's help.  
  
They walked back over to the fountain where the bassist whose laughter died down to him snickering.  
  
"Stop snickering Mudz and lets get something to eat."  
  
The three found a nice pub to have dinner in and after food and a few drinks, they went back to the hotel and to their rooms. Araiya took off her shoes and laid across the bed. Murdoc laid down in front of her pulling her close.  
  
"I wanna burn off some calories."  
  
"Oh you do?" Araiya gave a coy smile and licked her lips.   
  
"Damn straight." Murdoc turned Rei on her back and straddled her.  
  
"Then let's not waist any time getting your work out on."


	32. Christmas Part 2

**_Chapter 32: Christmas Part 2_**  
  
The next day, Araiya went back to the mall to get something for Murdoc and 2D. She knew exactly what to get them. Walking into a music store she went straight to the guitar maintenance section and picked up a deluxe bass cleaning and polishing kit. Rei then went to the keyboard section and picked up a synth board for the singer's keyboard. She took them to the counter and paid for them.   
  
Leaving the store, she went to the gift wrapping shop and had both boxes wrapped. Murdoc's present was wrapped in red and white striped paper with a gold bow put on top and 2D's gift was wrapped up in silver sparkle paper and had a blue bow put on his. After returning to the hotel she heard the bassist in the shower so she put the gifts away and sat on the bed to wait for him to come out.  
  
Twenty minuets later, Murdoc came out of the bath room with a larg fluffy towel wrapped around his waist and he was toweling his hair dry. He saw Rei sitting on the side of the bed with her back turned towards him. He smirked and got on it, crawling on his hands and knees towards her.  
  
"Trying to sneak up on me Mudsie?" Rei smiled but didn't turn around.   
  
"Maybe..." He reached her and buried his face into her hair taking in the scent of it. 

Murdoc then kissed the side of her neck. "So, what did you get me?"  
  
"Not telling you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't tell me what you bought me, so why should I spill my secret?" Rei turned her body half way towards him.  
  
"If you tell me what you got, I'll tell you what I have."  
  
"No can do Bass Slayer. You're just gonna have to wait like a good boy until Christmas to get your gift."she stood up and faced him putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Murdoc stood up too and pulled Rei close to him, pressing his body against hers. "Fine, but there's one thing else I'd like to ask you though."  
  
"Mmm, what would that be?"  
  
"Can I have a bit of an afternoon delight?"  
  
"What kind of afternoon delight?" Rei ground her hips against his and felt the rising erection.  
  
The bassist removed his towel revealing his stiffened cock and sat down on the bed spreading his legs.  
  
"Ah, I see..." Araiya took off her clothes then got on her knees and took the member into her hands and gave it a few firm strokes. Her tongue licked the head and she took him in completely into her mouth.   
  
"Sweet Satan yes...."  
  
She bobbed her head up and down and licked both sides of his shaft proceeded to deep throat him. Rei controlled her gag reflex as the tip of the cock touched the back of her throat. She then pulled it out and sucked on his balls.  
  
Murdoc put his hands on the back of her head and intertwined his fingers into her hair. "That's it baby..."  
  
Araiya finished on his balls and took the cock back into her mouth.  
  
"Make me cum."  
  
She hummed letting the vibration go throughout the bassist's body. Rei sucked a bit harder and a few minuets later, Murdoc came into her mouth. She swallowed it and took the member out of her mouth smiling up at him.  
  
Murdoc then took her by her arms and laid her down on the bed then took her bra and panties off. "Lie down," he ordered.   
  
Araiya did so watching him.   
  
He got down on his knees and wrapped either arm around her thighs then leaned down to kiss her womanhood.  
  
She shivered from the first sensation and Murdoc pulled her folds apart and started to lick her nubbin. His soft warm tongue caressing was the most sensational thing ever that she ever felt.   
  
He took long, languid licks at first. She moaned, and trembled a little.   
  
The keyboardist could feel herself getting wet.   
  
He flicked her clit with his tongue and Rei shivered. He lapped at me, and then he slipped a finger in her twat while licking her. He moved it in and out, and she gasped and moaned. Murdoc now very lightly licked her clitoris which drove her wild. He reached up to pinch her nipples then squeezed my soft tits.   
  
Araiya stroked his hands while he did this. He sucked at her right inner thigh, leaving a mark then returned to licking her clit.   
  
Rei put her hand on the back of his head. "Oh Mudz, more." she started to orgasm. Trembling and gasping, she opened her legs further and he lapped at her until I arched and cried. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"   
  
He climbed up and got over me then kissed her gently. "I love seeing you cum," he growled.  
  


* * *

A week later, it was Christmas Eve and Murdoc, Araiya, 2D, and Cyborg Noodle stood on her parents doorstep. The house was a three story Edwardian home that had a big front and back yard. Rental cars lined the driveway and Rei knew that her parents' vehicles were in the two door garage. Christmas lights and decorations were all over and the front door sconces gave the snow a soft look to it.  
  
She rang the doorbell a few times and a seconds later her mom answered the door.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
Aiyana stood there in shock at seeing her daughter. She didn't know that Rei was coming, much less with her bandmates. "Rei?!? What are you doing here? I thought you were in London with friends?"  
  
"No and I wanted to spend the holiday with you all and plus I wanted to surprise you and dad." Rei smiled at her.  
  
"Come on in. Everyone else who could make it here are throughout the house." Aiyana stepped aside and let them all in. She looked to the others. "It's good to see you again Murdoc. You too Stuart."  
  
"Fanks Mrs. Carmichael." 2D smiled down at her.  
  
"Still looking good as usual Ai." Murdoc winked at her.  
  
"Oh stop." She smiled and shook head then looked at Cyborg Noodle and frowned. "I know that's not the real Noodle Murdoc." she then said eyeing the silent cyborg.  
  
Murdoc sighed. "You've been following the whole Plastic Beach fiasco too?"  
  
"Yes. What would Noodle say if she was still alive?"  
  
"She's not dead. I don't think she is. I just don't have any leads...."  
  
Araiya handed her coat to her mom. "Can we talk about that later? It's Christmas Eve."  
  
"Alright. Give me your coats."   
  
2D, Murdoc, and Cyborg Noodle took off their coats and handed them to her.   
  
"Where's dad?"  
  
"At the office." Aiyanya's face fell a little.  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
"No. He said something about finishing up some account."  
  
Araiya sighed and took her coat back. "Let me borrow your car keys."  
  
"You're going to go and get him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hopefully you showing up will shock him enough to come home and "if he doesn't maybe Murdoc here can convince him.  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
"I'm going with you Tiger." Murdoc took his coat back too.   
  
Rei got the keys and she and the bassist got into the black Audi and pulled out of the driveway and headed to the business district. Once there, Rei parked in the parking garage and saw her dad's silver Jag in a parking space all by itself.   
  
She and Murdoc entered the building and took the lift to the tenth floor. They walked down the hall and entered an office. Rei saw her dad sitting at a big desk with his glasses on looking at some papers in a folder.  
  
"Dad."


	33. Christmas Part 3

**_Chapter 33: Christmas Part 3_**  
  
William Carmichael looked up from his work and saw his daughter standing on the other side of his desk. Shocked, he took off his glasses and blinked. "Rei, I thought you were in London?" he then looked at Murdoc standing next to her. "Murdoc, it's been a while."  
  
Araiya shook her head. "I wanted to surprise you and mom for Christmas. Why are you here? You should be at home with her and the family."  
  
"I have some accounts to finish up." William put his glasses back on. "Then I'll go home."  
  
"Dad, you can come back here and finish after the holiday."  
  
"These are very important and I have to finish them. I should be done before dinner. Tell your mom, I'll even stop and pick up a bottle of wine."  
  
"You always say that and you never keep your promise. Daddy, I came home to spend time with you before I go back. I got you and mom something wonderful and I want you to be there so the both of you can see it together."  
  
"I'll be there in time to open presents as well."  
  
Rei sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't understand you. You've been like this as long as I can remember. You've missed some of my greatest achievements in life, and if it wasn't for mom switching your schedule around at the time, you would've missed my 8th grade and high school graduations. You've missed a few Valentine Days as well and you know mom wasn't too pleased with that."  
  
William looked at his daughter. "Araiya, you know how important my job is to me and how busy it can get."  
  
"And family should be more important."   
  
"Don't go there. You and your mom are important to me."  
  
"Then stop and come home."  
  
"I'll be home in a couple hours after I'm done with this."  
  
Rei scoffed. "What are you gonna do dad when I decide to get married? Work through that? Too caught up in your work to walk me down the isle? Or what about when your first grandchild decides to come into the world? You're gonna be too busy to come and see him or her?"  
  
Furrowing his brow, he looked at his daughter. "You're not pregnant are you?"  
  
"No. I'm just speaking in terms of the future." Rei looked at Murdoc. "I can't convince him Murdoc, maybe you can." she walked away from the desk and stood at the window.  
The two men looked at each other and Will spoke first.  
  
"You of all people should know that work is important. You're a musician and you have shorter deadlines than me sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, I know how to work under pressure from the record companies and whatnot, but I also know when to take a break and look at the surroundings around me. If you blur that line then you are dangerously close to stepping over to the other side. I'm only gonna say this once; you need your wife and daughter because if you lose them they're gone, maybe gone for good and you'll never get them back." Murdoc walked away and out of the room.  
  
Araiya looked at her dad and came back over to the desk. "He's right daddy. One day you'll need me and I won't be there. I understand you're a hard worker and I respect that, mom does too, but your work can overshadow everything that is more important." She walked around the desk and kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you dad."  
  
She left the office and walked with Murdoc back to the parking garage. Getting insto the car, she drove off and went back to her parents house, the car ride being silent all the way there.   
  
After arriving, Aiyana greeted them at the door. "So, did you convince him to come home?"  
  
"We tried mom, hopefully he got the message."   
  
"At least you tried. I'm going back into the kitchen to check on the pies. 2D's being swarmed by your female cousins" She giggled.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In the rec room."  
  
"Let me go save him. C'mon Murdoc."  
  
The two went up to the room where they saw 2D sitting on the couch and Rei's cousins sitting around him.  
  
"Alright ladies, give the man some breathing room."  
  
Rei's cousins turned to looked at her and they all squealed and ran up to her.  
  
"Cousin!"  
  
They all crowded around her and Murdoc.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Been here since last week."  
  
"And you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Wanted to surprise everyone Shelly."  
  
"Cool."   
  
Then they all looked at Murdoc and their eyes widened and began to giggle like schoolgirls. Murdoc gave his trademark smile and they giggled even more.  
  
"Why didn't ya tell us you'd be with Murdoc too?"  
  
"Can't tell you all my secrets can I?" Rei chuckled. "There wouldn't be any surprises if I spilled everything to you and the others."  
  
Shelly laughed. "I guess you're right."  
  
For a couple hours they all talked and Rei's cousin's received autographs until Rei's mom called them down for dinner.  
  
Everyone sat down at the dining room table and Araiya stood next to her mother.  
  
"Dad, still not here?"  
  
"No." Aiyana handed her daughter the carving utensils. "You cut the goose dear."  
  
"Sure thing mom."  
  
Before Rei could even cut a slice, her dad walked into the room.  
  
"I think I should do that Rei."  
  
Everyone looked at him and smiled. William came over and took his daughter's place and carved the first slice. Everybody clapped then began to fill their plates with food.  
  
Some time later, everyone's plates were empty and they all filed in to the living room sitting by the tree.   
  
Gifts were passed and opened then Rei decided to give her parents their gift.  
  
"Mom, dad, I have something for you that I think you'll like." She stood up and walked over to them and handed her mom the envelope. "Hope you like it."  
  
Both of them looked at the envelope and Aiyana opened it and saw the cruise tickets.  
  
"Oh honey, cruise tickets to Barbados, really?" she smiled.  
  
"Yup. Figured you and dad needed to go someplace tropical next summer."  
  
"Well we can certainly get away from the hustle and bustle of the city that's for sure. Don't you think so Will?"  
  
"Yeah, it should be fun." He then stood up and went over to the tree and picked up a box then walked over to Rei. "This is for you."  
  
"Thanks dad." She took it and unwrapped it. Her eyes watered a bit when she saw what it was. "Oh daddy, I thought it'd be broken forever."  
  
The gift was her hand carved music jewelry box that he had gotten in France when she was five. It had accidentally fell from her dresser and broke the piece that played the music.  
  
"I was in France last year and took it with me. It was just my luck that I came across the place where I had bought it. Went inside and had it fixed."  
  
"Thank you." Rei hugged her father tight.  
  
"You're welcome."

* * *

After dessert, Araiya and the others said goodbye and left to go back to the hotel to exchange their own gifts. They all decided to do it in Murdoc and Rei's room.  
  
2D was ecstatic about the microphone and the synth board. He hugged Rei and Murdoc actually allowed the singer to hug him. He got Murdoc a customized guitar strap and handed Araiya her earrings and necklace.  
  
The bassist smiled at the cleaning and polishing kit then kissed Rei on her cheek.  
  
The artist smiled and thanked him for the gift and Murdoc just grunted his thanks. After the singer left, Murdoc pulled out the box with the bracelet inside. He looked over his shoulder at Rei, who was sitting on the bed in her nightgown brushing her hair.  
  
"I've got something for ya."  
  
"My gift?"  
  
"Yeah." He patted the empty space next to him and Rei sat down then he handed her the box.  
  
She took the long box and opened it. Her breath was taken away when she saw the bracelet. "Murdoc, it's beautiful...."  
  
"Now you have something else to add to your jewelry box." he took her chin and pulled Rei's face close to his and kissed her lips. "Happy Christmas Tiger."  
  
"Merry Christmas Bass Man."


	34. Radioactive Drummer

**_Chapter 34: Radioactive Drummer_**  
  
He had lost track of how long he had been swimming and noticed the more he swam the bigger he got which also meant that his energy increased. He was currently on his back letting the waves of the Pacific Ocean carry him to his destination, which was a pink island in the South Pacific. The man was bigger than fishing boats and would surpass the size of oil tankers if he kept eating the way he did.  
  
Russel Hobbs still remembered what caused him to jump into the deep blue sea.  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
 _Russel left Kong a week after the El Manana incident. He, just like 2D and Araiya, didn't know it was staged so he honestly thought his baby girl was dead and gone forever. At first he stayed in London for a year and then moved to California. The man got a job working in a record shop by the ocean, and was able to rent out a bedsit to live in until he found something bigger.  
  
Naturally the man was depressed and still having demons up in his mind didn't help either so he basically became a recluse and only went out for his job or if he needed to shop for food. Some days were good, some days were bad. The demons would mock him and play upon the tragedy he witnessed those four years earlier. Russel tried to shut them out with his Xanax and other pills, but sometimes it made things worse and Russ thought he'd go mad so he would just try his best to ignore them.  
  
One day he was in the shop he worked in when the delivery man for the place rolled in a couple of boxes that contained new CD's from different artists.   
  
"Only two boxes today Gene?"  
  
"Yeah, only two boxes." The man took out his electronic notepad so the big man could sign it. "Just need your signature." he handed the object to Russel.  
  
He took it and signed his name on the dotted line. "There ya go. See ya next week man."  
  
"See ya." Gene left the store.  
  
The drummer took the boxes to the counter and sat them on there. He took the box cutter from the drawer and opened one. From it, Lady Gaga's face stared up at him. Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the other box and another popular artist's face stared at him. Sighing, he carried the boxes over to the shelves and began putting them into the correct places.   
  
Once he got to the 'G' section, he put away a few Good Charlotte CDs and that's when he came to the new Gorillaz album.  
  
Russel couldn't believe it. At first he thought he was seeing things, but the piece of decorated cardboard in his hands was too real. He turned it over and quickly scanned the list of sixteen songs. He had to listen to it and would do that when he got home.  
  
Surely Murdoc wouldn't make another album without him would he? Did the man replace Noodle or is Araiya filling in for her. What about 2D? Did the singer forget about him?  
  
After work, Russel hurried home with the CD and put it into his radio's player and randomly chose a song. There enough was Murdoc's bass playing a melody and then a few seconds later, 2D's voice came pouring our of the speakers.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, the big man turned to another song and Mos Def's voice sounded, then Bobby Womack's, then Snoop Dogg's and Bashy and Kano's. He even recognized Yukimi Nagano's voice since he had recently began to listen to Little Dragon.  
  
Then in the song Sweepstakes, he knew that was his drum machine. Murdoc didn't even bother to ask him to take part in the new album. Scowling he shut off the radio and sat down in a chair, which creaked a bit from his weight. Russ couldn't believe that this was happening. That green bastard didn't even try to contact him.  
  
All this anger made him hungry so he got up and began to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Yanking open the fridge door, he grabbed the strawberry jelly shutting the door then grabbed the chocolate peanut butter and bread from the cabinet above the sink. Taking out two pieces of bread, he took a knife and spread the contents onto them not even paying attention to how much he was putting on there.   
  
He sat back down as more angry thoughts ran through his head. That's when the demons began to mock him._  
  
 **'Aww, you got left out.'  
  
'You see, not even Murdoc has no use for you anymore. Why would he? After all you're just a messed up man.'  
  
'You're worthless.'  
  
'I don't think any of them even liked you to begin with. You were just a means to an end.'  
  
'That drum machine is way better than you...'**  
  
 _"ARGH!!! SHUT UP!!!" Russel shouted and then stood up. His half eaten sandwich in his hand. He got up and took out a piece of paper and pen and began to write a note. He was so furious, he could only get some of it down. Some of the peanut butter and jelly fell onto the paper._  
  
 **'This is it-  
The demons have chased me down and now forced my heavyweight hip-hop hand. I need to get there. The expanse, the calm of the eternal briny deep. The Ocean...  
The....Ocean....b-bacon....  
So this is it.....  
Throw myself into the sea.... X '  
Russel Hobbs**  
  
 _The drummer finished his food and left his place for good, then stomped all the way to the pier.  
  
There were two men sitting at the end of it fishing when the the jetty began to shake. They looked at each other then looked over their shoulders to see a very angry Russel coming down it. The two watched in shock as the man got to the end and leaped into the calm water. The men dropped their fishing rods and went to go and get help.  
  
Russel felt himself sinking, but after a few minuets he began to swim in the direction that he believed Point Nemo was in._  
  
 **End Flashback**  
  
White eyes stared up at the stars and frowned. Maybe this was how it was supposed to go down, who knows. Whatever the case may be, he'd go there and set things right with the bassist then leave. Maybe even kill himself for real next time around since there was nothing to really live for any longer. His world had come crashing down when Noodle died. There was surely a bullet or a rope with his name on it.  
  
Only how things would play out once he got there would give him the answer on what to do.


	35. New Year's Bliss

**_Chapter 35: New Year's Bliss_**  
  
Murdoc decided that he and the others should return to Plastic Beach so a couple days later, they left for the island after Araiya said goodbye to her family. The bassist said that he had fireworks for New Year's Eve and would go out onto the beach to set them off at midnight.  
  
That's when Araiya decided to finally use the nipple tassles that were in the box in the secret room.  
  
After arriving back at the island, Rei went down to the room when she made sure that Murdoc was occupied with something. Taking the box that held them she opened it and sifted through the plastic packages.   
  
"Hope there's some red and gold ones in here...." She found ones of all colors and even one that had sparkles on them. "Ugh...dammit there aren't any...." Rei reached the bottom of the box when she spotted them under a pair of blue and green ones. "AH-HA!!" Smiling wide, she held them up in front of her. "New Years Ever shall be a blissful one."

A half of a week later, New Years came around and Murdoc had Cyborg Noodle take the crates of fireworks out to the spot where they would be launched. Araiya and 2D had saw that some of the crates had Chinese writing on them.  
  
"Murdoc, when were you in China?" Rei looked at him  
  
"2008." Murdoc took a puff on his pipe.  
  
"One of your stops on your three year binge?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are they illegal?" 2D looked at him.  
  
"What do you think faceache? If they were, nobody's gonna come and arrest me."  
  
The singer shrugged his shoulders and walked away going back to his room.   
  
"I've got a surprise for you before the clock strikes midnight." Rei gave a sexy smile and slipped a hand under his shirt stroking his abs then ran a finger over one of his nipples.  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"I think you'll be presently surprised."

* * *

Night had finally fallen on the island and Araiya was up in the bedroom getting ready. She told Murdoc to come up at exactly 10pm for his surprise. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was two minuets to the hour. Rei checked herself in the mirror one final time. The tassels were on and she had on a matching thong. Her eyes were heavy with eyeliner and her hair was tousled giving her that wild sexy look, and her lips were painted a ruby red. She put on her short silk robe and walked out of the bathroom and into the dimly lit room where Murdoc was sitting on the end of the bed shirtless.  
  
"Right on time lover." she sashayed over to him.  
  
"I wouldn't dare be late for you."  
  
Rei went over to a wall and bought over a chair for the bassist to sit in. "Sit in the chair."  
  
Murdoc got off the bed and straddled the chair backwards. He watched as Araiya went over to the dresser and pour him a glass full of something alcoholic. She walked back over to him and handed him the glass.   
  
"Something to wet your tongue."  
  
"I'd rather wet my tongue on your skin." The bassist chuckled.  
  
"Oh you'll be doing that soon enough." Rei stepped back and teasingly untied her robe revealing her curvacious body.  
  
Murdoc gave a cat call. "So you found the tassels. Very good."  
  
"Want me to show you how to work them?"  
  
"I'd love to know they work and you're the perfect demonstrator."

Rei began to spin the tassels and naturally Murdoc became mesmerized and horny.  
  
The green man was getting a hard on and tried to put his lust on low flame until he couldn't take it anymore and so far he was barely controlling it. "Nngh, girl ya don't know what you're doin' to me."  
  
"I believe I have a clue. How am I doing so far?"  
  
"You pass with flying colors. Now I just need to grade you."

She stopped spinning the tassels and looked at him, a sexy smile on her face. "Then come and grade me then."  
  
Murdoc finished his drink and put the class down then stood up and walked over to her. He gave her a heated kiss and his hands went to her thong. He pulled it down and let it drop to her feet.  
  
Rei stepped out of it and kicked it away. "Y'know, once in a while, I wonder if I'm not good enough for you."  
  
The musician looked at her and shook his head. "You're too good for anyone, even me."  
  
"Now you know that's not true. We're perfect for each other."  
  
Murdoc reached to her and grabbed her around the center and Rei ran her fingers through his hair. "I love your hair," she said, "It's so soft."  
He smiled at her and ran his hands over her curves.  
  
"Oh! Murdoc, don't pinch so hard!" Rei said, after he pinched her bottom.   
  
"Heh, I can't help it, y'know. I-I love your fat bottom. Fat bottomed girls make the world go round tonight."   
  
She smiled at his singing and kissed him lightly on the end of his nose. Then Rei traced her finger around Murdoc's collarbone and down his chest. "So, what do ya wanna do?" she asked, playfulness in her tone, and there was passionate look in her eyes.   
  
"Mm, well, I said that I wanted to grade you." Before the bassist could finish, Rei was pressing herself on him, and kissing him.  
  
"What do you find attractive about me? Physically, I mean." She asked, looking him straight in the eye.   
  
"Well you have beautiful eyes, and soft, full lips and you have lovely, lovely curves…" 

Araiya pressed herself even more onto him and kept her hands on him.  
  
Murdoc ran his hands over her body and continued. "And you have lovely tits." 

She juggled her tits a bit to emphasize his point. Go on," she cooed and started to undo the button of his pants.   
  
"A-and…oh baby…" He was too busy staring at her chest and reached up and rubbed his hands over her tassel-clad breasts. The silky material was nice; her skin would be nicer. 

She reached her hands up, obviously wanting to take them off, but Murdoc stopped her.   
  
Araiya looked at him and raised an eyebrow then got the message. She smiled and licked her lips.   
  
Murdoc grabbed her sweet breasts and loved the fact that they're so soft and full.   
She leaned forward and let him stare at her in all her naked glory. Rei struck a pose and Murdoc ran his fingertips down her front to her feminine wiles. "So smooth...just the way I like it...."  
  
Araiya smiled at his comment. "Now," she started while rubbing him, "Take off your clothes. You can leave your cross if you want."   
  
He jumped up and ripped off his underwear and stood before her.   
  
She shyly looked at my manhood. The man's big dick made her blush sometimes. "Oh, Murdie, you're so big," she sighed playfully, taking his cock into her hand and stroking it.   
  
"Yeah baby, you know you like it," he growled, enjoying every stroke she gave. "Wait, baby. I just realized one of the position we've never done," he said to her, looking her in the eye, "It's a standing one."  
  
"But, I'm on the short side Murdoc, it'll be bit difficult for me, and you can't lift me…"   
  
"You can stand on a book. Look, I have a dictionary around here somewhere." Murdoc left to go find it and found it then brought it back to her. He put it on the floor by the bed. "Stand on that."   
  
She did and it got her to just the right height. they were about nose to nose. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.   
  
Murdoc rubbed his hands up and down Rei, and her hands slipped down his front, while she was kissing his neck and shoulders, to his bum which she gave a good squeeze. His hands drifted down her back to do the same.   
  
She kissed him on his chin and trailed them down to the center of his chest. 

The bassist pulled her head back and planted a good one on her. She giggled when he turned loose. He turned her around; this seemed to confuse her a little. She's a smart girl, though.   
  
Rei soon knew what he was doing.   
  
He licked her across the tops of her shoulders, gave her little nips on her neck, while his hands caressed her breasts. Murdoc's hands slid down her sides, over her hips, to her crotch, and cupped her soft bush in his hand and tickled her rosebud with his middle finger.   
  
She reached behind her to put her hand on my shoulder and cooed as he stroked her twat and inner thighs.   
  
"Raise your leg, baby," he breathed in her ear and put his arm around her waist and held her fast. He held the knee of her raised leg then pushed into her and started the motions. They would kiss and the bassist would lick her ear during the act.   
  
She moaned as he pushed into her. As they became more excited, their pace quickened.   
  
"Harder," Rei moaned as he rammed into her.   
  
Murdoc grunted and growled in her ear, "You like it hard don't you?"   
  
She moaned, then cried out, and begged him to stop.   
  
He thrust a few more times and delivered his seed then removed himself.   
  
Araiya collapsed onto the bed panting. "Oh, God" she sighed, "That was good." 

Murdoc got over her, "Oh course it was" he said and kissed her lips.   
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're my god," she said softly, smiling.  
  
"And you're my Goddess," he said with smile.

* * *

Twenty minuets before midnight, the two got up from their cat nap and put on their clothes then headed down to the beach where Cyborg Noodle and 2D were waiting. There were Tiki torches lit so they would be able to see.  
  
The singer came up to them with unlit sparklers in his hand. "Bout time you two got down here. Cyborg Noodle isn't much fun to talk to."  
  
"I must agree Stu." Rei took a sparkler and walked over to one of the torches and lit it. She smiled as the sparkles fluttered to the ground.  
  
The the band members talked among one other until it was time to count down. When 2D's watch struck midnight, the cyborg lit the fireworks and different colors of the rainbow filled the night sky.   
  
Murdoc and Araiya kissed.   
  
"Happy New Year baby."  
  
"Happy New Year Rei."  
  
After thirty minuets of fireworks, the bassist had Cyborg Noodle bring out three bottles of rum. Murdoc made the first toast.  
  
"Well, here's to a New Year. Cheers mates."  
  
"Cheers." 2D and Araiya said together.  
  
The three clinked their bottles together and all took a drink.  
  
"It's a new year guys, let's see what it'll bring."  
  
"Hopefully something good." 2D stared out at the dark water.  
  
"Same here. Only time will tell." Araiya looked out too.  
  
"Whatever happens, happens. We just have to expect the unexpected." Murdoc took a big gulp of his rum and stared out into the ocean as well.  
  
Little did they know, the new year would prove to be very, very eventful in more ways than they would be able to imagine.


	36. Melancholy Hill Part 1

**_Chapter 36: Melancholy Hill Part 1_**  
  
Winter melted away into Spring and the occupants of Point Nemo couldn't be any happier. They finally got a chance to go outside after six months of being held up in the Playboy type mansion, and not have to come in after a few minuets.  
  
2D and Araiya were sitting on the grassy knoll that was off to the side of the sun deck. Araiya had her acoustic guitar in her lap and was strumming a few notes here and there. The singer was looking out at the blue ocean. It was a partly cloudy and slightly windy day.  
  
Rei began to play the note to 'On Melancholy Hill' and 2D began to sing.  
  
_Up on Melancholy Hill  
there's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day  
Of another dream  
  
Where you can't get what you want  
But you can get me  
So let's set out to sea  
Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me....._  
  
Meanwhile, Murdoc was in the Study sitting at his desk posting searching for something. He found it and the footage along with with note he saw actually shocked him. He got up from his seat and went up to the deck. He saw 2D and Rei and walked out onto the platform. "Oi! You two get in here now! I have something both of ya should see."  
  
The singer and Rei got up and followed the bassist into the house and down to the Study. Rei sat down in Murdoc's chair and 2D stood behind her and Murdoc played the video. It was of Russel jumping off the pier and into the ocean.  
  
"Murdoc...where did you get this footage?" Rei looked up at him.  
  
"It was floating around in the internet, and I happened to stumble upon it. That's not all." He clicked another tab and the drummer's note appeared.  
  
The two read it and frowned harder with every word.  
  
"Yew don't think it's true? Do ya?" 2D looked at Murdoc as well frowning.  
  
"The evidence is there faceache so it's hard not to believe. Guess the demons finally drove him mental. Well, more mental than he already was."  
  
"Murdoc!" Rei hissed at the bassist.  
  
"It's true isn't it? I'm not gonna stand here and pretend like he wasn't Rei."  
  
"He's still our friend though." She stood up and walked around the desk and to the lift.  
  
"Did you even try to find where he was before you started on Plastic Beach?"  
  
"Number was disconnected and I didn't have the time to track him down because of the pirates and Boogieman that were on my ass."  
  
Araiya sighed. "I'm not even gonna get too upset. I just watched someone that was a big brother to me jump into the water to end his life." she called the lift and entered then went up to the bedroom.  
  
2D and Murdoc just stared after her.  
  
"I'm goin' to meh room." the singer went over to the lift and left too leaving Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle all alone.  
  
"Their stress levels have heightened after seeing the video and reading the letter. Would you like me to do anything?"  
  
"No. Leave them be." Murdoc leaned against the desk and took out a cigarette then lit it.  
  
Even he didn't want to believe what he saw and read was true, but even he couldn't ignore the truth. Groaning, he rubbed his cheek and sat back down.  
  
Up in their room, Araiya laid on the bed in a fetal position crying. Watching Russel jumping into the water broke her heart. A melancholy feeling came up inside of her making her even sadder. Turning to lay on her back, she looked up at the ceiling and hoped that a small nap would clear her mind.

* * *

A few months later, Noodle was walking up the passenger ramp for the M. Harriet, a second class cruise liner. After investigating some more, she found out through 2D's parents that the azure-headed man only stayed with them for a couple of months then left for Beirut. She then traveled to the city and talked with the landlord that owned the apartment building he had stayed in.  
  
She told Noodle that he was quiet, a bit shy, paid his rent on time and was nice to everyone. The woman didn't know what had happened the day the singer just disappeared. Noodle told her what had happened and the owner was shocked and hoped that 2D was okay.  
  
Before leaving Beirut, Noodle visited an internet cafe and saw the footage of Russel and saw the note posted on the Gorillaz website. Shocked, the short woman couldn't believe at first what she was seeing and didn't want to believe that the man who became her father figure, was so depressed and out of it that he decided to kill himself. Not wanting to think about it any longer, she got up from her seat and walked out of the place where the tears fell down her face as soon as she got into a taxi.  
  
When she got on the ship, she looked at her ticket and read that her room was number thirteen. All Noodle had with her was her Les Paul, a big messenger bag, and a silver case that held her Thompson machine gun. Just like the boat, the security was second rate as well so it was easy for her to take it on board. Arriving at her room, she opened the door and walked in. It was small. The walls were wooden, an imitation version of Persian carpet covered the floor, the bed was one of those ones that folded into the wall, small storage space, a porthole window with an upholstery covered bench underneath it.  
  
Noodle had been told that the boat would pass right by Plastic Beach since it was in the South Pacific. When she was close enough, she'd get into the yellow life raft she had bought off a former sailor in the small sea town she was in. She sat down on the bench and took her boots off so her feet could get some air then took off her mask, exposing the bruise on the left side of her face, her green eyes stared at the small menu on the back of the closed door.  
  
The guitarist was finally on her way back to her family.


	37. Melancholy Hill Part 2

**_Chapter 37: Melancholy Hill Part 2_**  
  
It had only been a week since the ship had set sail, and Noodle pretty much kept to herself during the trip only appearing from her cabin when it was time for meals or if she wanted some fresh air. The guitarist was currently sitting on her bed thumbing through a clothing and jewelry magazine that she had gotten from the small library on board the vessel. Unfortunately, there weren't many exciting choices, so she chose those to look at.  
  
The people she encountered on the boat did ask her about the mask and she would always give them one simple answer, she didn't want the world to see her face because it had become scared and her beauty went with it the day she got it. When people asked what had happened, Noodle would tell them that she went through hell. Some thought she had escaped an abusive boyfriend or husband and the rest thought she had just been abused and not by anyone particular.  
  
She didn't care what conclusions that they came up with as long as nobody pressed the issue, plus she didn't stick around for them to ask any more questions anyway.   
  
Another week passed by and not much had happened, just the same old routine she went through everyday aboard the cruise ship. That is, until one evening. Noodle sat silently on the small couch with her mask on, her hands folded on her lap and stocking-clad feet bare when a warning siren sounded which were followed by loud booming noises outside of her window. Then the captain's voice sounded.  
  
"This is not a warning, I repeat this isn't a warning. The ship is under attack by pirates!! Crew members are going around and will escort you to the life boats so please remain in your rooms."   
  
The alarm kept going off and a few minuets later there was frantic knocking on Noodle's door and a small thin man with light brown hair and wearing the ship crew uniform came half way into the room.  
  
"Madam, the ship's under attack from pirates and I've been sent to escort you to the life boats."  
  
Noodle silently stood up, went over to open storage space and pulled down her silver suitcase which landed on the desk with a thump.  
  
"Madam?"  
  
Noodle opened it, exposing the machine gun, which she loaded and cocked.  
  
The man's eyes widened. "Um, I....Oh dear...." he watched as the short cat-masked woman stomped down the carpeted hall and turn left to go up the steps that led to the top deck.  
  
Once on deck, Noodle saw the two pirate jets coming in and they were firing so she fired back. The planes were flying pretty low and when one came close, the pilot made the mistake of coming too close which allowed the guitarist to shoot up the side of the plane and one of her bullets connected with his head sending him crashing into the water.  
  
The other plane circled around and fired the bomb he had. Noodle saw it coming and fired her last bullets and jumped away as it landed right where she was just standing. The ship began to sink and Noodle jumped off and into the ocean. She saw a yellow life raft and swam to it. Surfacing from the water, she crawled into it and laid on her back and looked at the sinking ship. Her Les Paul and messenger bag were also in the raft.

* * *

A few weeks out at sea in her little raft, Noodle began to become restless. Luckily she had a compass and a map on her and that helped her keep on course. She rationed her food off perfectly and hoped that she'd see the island soon. It was currently a clear and sunny day, and she was laying down, with her mask over her face.   
  
The raft suddenly began to rock a bit. Sitting up, she looked around then looked into the water, and Noodle thought that it might be a whale passing underneath her, but this whale lifted her and the raft high into the air.  
  
"Ittai nani?" she looked left and right then looked down. The guitarist saw that this "whale" was wearing a green and white shirt, was bald, and had brown skin. Then it spoke.  
  
"I should be close....." Russel put his hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun. "I know I'm going in the right direction.  
  
At that moment, the guitarist knew that voice. The voice she wanted to hear while in Hell, the voice that she thought she'd never hear again. Noodle looked over the edge and smiled. It was Russel and somehow he'd gotten huge, but she would worry about that later.  
  
"Russel-sama?"  
  
The drummer froze at the voice and looked around.  
  
"Russel-sama up here!!"  
  
He thought the demons were playing mind games on him again.  
  
"Stop calling me that! You don't get to use my name like that ever you damned demons!!"  
  
"It's not the demons, it's me." Noodle called down to him. "It's Noodle."  
  
"STOP TAUNTING ME!!!" Russel roared out to nothing.  
  
Noodle saw that she was getting nowhere, so she had no choice but to jump into the water.

Russel heard the splash and looked down in time to see a small person come up for air. He scooped the guitarist up and bought his hand close to his face. "Who are you and how did you get out here?"  
  
"It's me, your baby-girl....It's me Noodle. The demons aren't taunting you." She removed her mask and green eyes looked up a him, smiling widely.  
  
White eyes widened and then filled up with tears. "Baby-girl?"  
  
"Hai." Noodle began to tear up as well. "I've missed you."  
  
Russel smiled as a few tears ran down his face. " I've missed you too. Where have you been all these years?"  
  
Noodle told him everything what had happened after El Manana up to until now. She could tell Russel had a mixed range of emotions and probably didn't know what to think. Couldn't blame him really.   
  
"Seems like I have a whole bunch of other things to add to my list of why I'm gonna beat up Mudz for." Russel sighed.   
  
"Get in line. I have the notion to break his nose for the ninth time."  
  
The drummer chuckled. "Make that ten times. Let's keep goin' girl, we still have a bit of a way to go." He put her back on top of his head.  
  
Noodle nodded and settled in the raft as Russel began to walk again. She put her mask back on and took a small bag of chips out and began to eat. The guitarist was no longer sad or lonely anymore because she was reunited with her father figure once again.


	38. Early Moring Love

**_Chapter 38: Early Morning Love_**  
  
The morning sun poured into the master bedroom and spilled across the king sized bed where Murdoc and Araiya were sleeping. The two were curled up like spoons in a drawer and the bassist woke up because he had to take a piss. Getting out of bed,he sauntered into the bathroom and relieved himself. After doing so he walked back into the room and looked at Araiya sleeping. He smirked and got back in bed and brushed up against Rei's back letting a hand go up her nightshirt.  
  
Rei stirred and slowly woke up as she felt Murdoc brush up against her back.  
  
"Hey, Tiger. You awake?"   
  
"Yeah, now I am, why?"   
  
"I'm feeling horny, baby." He laughed a little and kissed her on the cheek, his stubble scraping her cheek a little.  
  
She felt Murdoc's arms around her middle as one of his hands worked its way to her inner thighs stroking them. Rei sighed a little.   
  
Murdoc's hand now moved to her clit, and he tenderly kissed her neck and nipped at her shoulder. Leaning over her, he took from the nightstand drawer a nice length of soft rope and tied Rei's right wrist to her right ankle. It forced her to keep her leg up and left her twat exposed then held her leg behind her knee.   
  
Araiya felt his member enter her, and he gently began his thrusts. She moaned softly and wriggled. His chest was pressed to her back as Murdoc rubbed against her holding her tight around the waist.   
  
The bassist pinched one of her nipples with his free hand as his thrusts became more powerful. He stopped and change position and was now over Rei and she was still on her side. Supporting himself over her, he penetrated her again. He then undid the rope around her wrist and ankle.   
  
The artist returned her hand to the bed and clutched the sheets moaning as he kept thrusting. She looked at him lovingly, and Murdoc smiled grunting softly.   
  
His thrusting became faster now then began to groan.   
  
Araiya began to climax, Murdoc was trying to hold off his, and he watched her moan and tremble. As she came down from her high, his started.   
  
His body tensed and he groaned loudly.   
  
Rei watched him. _Oh god, he's so beautiful,_ she thought.   
  
Murdoc pulled himself out of her and lay down along her back. They curled up like spoons in a drawer again and slept the rest of the morning in.

* * *

By early afternoon, the bassist was the one to wake up first again. He showered and dressed. Rei was still sleeping, the sheet only covering her bottom half of her body.   
Murdoc smirked, admiring his handiwork.   
  
"Not bad as usual." He grabbed his pipe and walked out of the bedroom and went down to the TV room where his laptop was.   
  
Logging on, he just decided to scour the internet. After a few hours, he came across a video on YouTube that was forty seconds long. He clicked on it and watched it. He was impressed with the woman who took out the pirate. His eyes widened when he saw who that woman was.  
  
"Oh Sweet Satan....she's alive...." Murdoc sat back on the couch. "SHE'S ALIVE!!!" He got up and ran out of the room and down the hall to the lift. He pressed the button for the kitchen. The green man looked at his hands and couldn't believe they were shaking. Before the doors opened, he shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked with a quick pace down to the kitchen and saw the two musicians sitting at the table.  
  
"I've got some huge news."  
  
"Wot would that be Murdoc?"  
  
"Follow me." Murdoc walked back out of the room and Araiya and 2D followed him.  
  
They went back to the TV room and Murdoc showed them the footage. The two couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"Mudz, are you sure that's her?"  
  
"Yeah. She's finally curved out, but it's her."  
  
"But Murdoc, her ship was attacked by pirates and we don't know how far she is from the island. I hate to say it, but she could be in that raft dead."  
  
"That's why we're gonna go to the wreckage. C'mon."

* * *

Thirty minuets later, the three of them along with Cyborg Noodle were getting into the shark submarine. Murdoc was wearing a white turtleneck sweater, black jeans, gray captains hat, and smoke was coming from his pipe. After making sure everything secure,   
  
Murdoc lowered the sub into the water and they were off.   
  
By nightfall they reached the ship wreckage. Murdoc surfaced and he and the others climbed on top of the huge sub.   
  
"There's nothing here but debris Mudz. There's no sign of her. She must have rowed away."  
  
2D stood there tapping his fingertips together and shivering a little from then night air. "I 'ave to agree, she's out there some where."  
  
Murdoc puffed on his pipe for a few minuets before turning to Cyborg Noodle. "Can you sense any human life form within a 150 mile radius?"  
  
Cyborg Noodle scanned the dark ocean. "Negative. I detect no life."  
  
Araiya noticed Noodle's Tommy gun floating by and it was close to the sub. She knelt down and picked it up from the water. Murdoc watched her. "Look, it's Noodle's gun. Must have ran out of bullets." she walked back to the hatch and turned to look at the men. "There's nothing else out here, let's go home." Rei climbed down into the sub.  
  
Murdoc gave the ocean one quick sweep with his eyes and followed Rei as did the singer and the cyborg.  
  
The crew arrived back at Point Nemo at the wee hours of a very early morning the next day. Araiya would let the gun dry out then she'd fix it then. All three humans went to bed and slept in not knowing that both danger and their friends were getting closer.


	39. Secret Getaway

**_Chapter 39: Secret Getaway_**  
  
Spring began to fade into summer and Araiya had decided to go for a walk. Being in the house could get boring and the some parts of the beach would sometimes offer interesting items that had washed up onto the shore the night before.   
  
She didn't find anything of interest and kept walking. Rei then saw a cluster of palm trees ahead and what looked like a drop off of some sort. Going up to it, she saw that the drop off were steps. Walking down them and past the trees, Rei was greeted with a wonderful sight.  
  
It was a nice secret cove and there wasn't a scrap of plastic or old electrical cack anywhere. The pink sand was soft under her feet and the palm trees were strategically placed and the view of the ocean was perfect. The waves crashed upon the shore making the pink sand underneath it sparkled like tiny diamonds.  
  
Araiya saw a low branch and went over to sit on it. She sat down and closed her eyes and it wasn't five minuets that Murdoc had found her.   
  
The bassist, had discovered it before her and was going to bring her there when he was ready, but him seeing Araiya discover the cover by herself was even better. The man stood over her and smiled.  
  
"So you've found my secret hideaway."  
  
The artist snapped her eyes opened and looked up at him. "You found this place?"  
  
"Yeah." Murdoc sat down next to her. "Found it after I built the house. Thought this would be a good place to come and think."  
  
"Really? Think about what?"  
  
"Stuff." he looked at his hands.  
  
Rei had a feeling of what he was talking about and didn't want to press it. "Can I come to your secret spot when I want to think?"  
  
"It's our secret spot and I want you here tonight around 9pm, I've got something for you."  
  
"Something as in a little sex on the beach?"  
  
The bassist chuckled. "And I'm not talking about the drink." he winked at her and stood up.

* * *

Later that night, Araiya was up in the bedroom putting on her bikini. It was a Sailor Inspired Bandeau bikini. She grabbed a short white sarong and wrapped it around her waist the put on matching low wedges. She walked out the bedroom and to the lift taking it to the entrance.  
  
Rei walked to the cove and when she arrived, she saw that there were Tiki torches lit illuminating the spot and there was a warm gentle wind blowing. Taking off her sandals, she walked onto the soft sand. "Murdie?"  
  
"Right here love." Murdoc came from behind a tree carrying a bottle of white wine and two glasses.  
  
She gave him a kiss on the lips. "You like?" Rei unwrapped her sarong and revealed her swimsuit doing a sexy 360 degree turn.  
  
"It'd look better off of you." The bassist chuckled and led her to a large green beach blanket and had her sit. He opened the bottle and filled the glasses handing one to her.   
  
"Cheers Tiger."  
  
"Cheers." Rei took a sip of her drink.  
  
Murdoc finished his drink, and stood up holding out his hand to Rei. "Care to dance?"  
  
The artist looked up at him. "You serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Araiya put her glass down and took Murdoc hand who helped her to her feet. 

He bought her close wrapping his arm around her waist.   
  
"Mudz, we don't have any music."  
  
"We don't need any." He began to hum 'To Binge' which made Araiya smile.  
  
She hummed along and laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
It was a well kept secret between the both of them about the fact that Murdoc could really dance and all the pelvic thrusting was only for stage and show. The first time they slow danced was at a charity ball away from prying eyes and Araiya was thoroughly impressed.  
  
"I think we should get down to the real reason we're here..." Rei kissed Murdoc's ear.

He shivered. "I think you're right." The bassist lowered Rei down back onto the blanket having her straddle him. He made quick work of her top and tossed it to the side. His eyes were half-lidded.  
  
She bounced a little and Murdoc opened his eyes all the way and smiled hungrily while watching her breasts bob.   
  
He licked his lips and grabbed my breasts. "Oh, such lovely tits.…" He kissed them.   
  
Rei leaned down put her hands on either side of his head, and pressed her breasts to his face. Murdoc growled, happily. She gently ran her fingertips down and up his abs which made him shiver a little. She took off her bottoms and Murdoc slid off his pants then Rei positioned herself over his now erect cock, and gently slid down onto it.   
  
He leaned back and put his hands on her hips and she started to move up and down.   
  
"Fuck yeah…" he grunted.   
  
Rei put her arms around him and he bucked her slightly then she nuzzled him.   
  
He kissed her gently, and reached a hand up to brush some of her hair out of her face. He gripped her bottom and pulled her up and down. Over and over they did this. Murdoc closed his eyes, leaned back his head, and moaned.   
  
Araiya moaned a little as she and the bassist attained their orgasms.   
  
Their foreheads were pressed together and were gasping. The couple were wrapped in a warm embrace, and she put her head on his shoulder after Rei got off of him.  
  
"That was better than the drink."  
  
"You're better than any drink and can quench my thirst any time." Murdoc kissed her temple.  
  
"Then, I hope you get thirsty a lot and let me know if ya want ice with that drink." Araiya giggled and kissed him back.


	40. Rhinestone Eyes Part 1

**_Chapter 40: Rhinestone Eyes Part 1_**  
  
Russel trudged along through the ocean with Noodle on top of his head. While traveling, they both told each other what they had been up to in the past four years. All types of emotions were passed between the two. They both agreed that there was one mission that they had to complete: Operation Kick Murdoc's Ass. Both musicians agreed that Araiya may not stop them from carrying out their deed because they believed that even the bassist had most likely received some backlash from the fellow guitarist.  
  
"I hope we're getting closer Russel-sama." Noodle looked down at his bald head. Luckily it was an overcast day which had given both of them a break from the sun.  
  
"I think we are. I mean we should see something in the distance pretty soon. We're almost in the middle of the South Pacific."  
  
The drummer's stomach rumbled and he put a hand on it. Looking down into the water, he saw a school of hammerheads swimming towards him. As soon as they were in range, Russel reached into the water and grabbed one. He lifted it from the water and looked at the struggling creature.  
  
Noodle noticed too but didn't say anything because a few days ago, Russel had eaten a whole Great White. She watched as he bit the head off the shark and chewed.  
Russel lifted a decapitated shark up to the guitarist. "Want some?"  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
"Guess just like a Great White, Hammerheads aren't exactly sashimi huh?"  
  
The guitarist chuckled. "No."  
  
"That's another thing that Mudz has to do and that's shrink me because I can't kick his green skinny fat ass like this."  
  
"Hai, I agree."

* * *

A week later, Murdoc and Araiya were up in the Garden Patio. Rei was pruning the rose bush and Murdoc was sitting on the futon flipping though the latest edition of NME magazine with Cyborg Noodle standing next to him.  
  
"I wish we could order pizza or some other form of take out from here." she cut a flower from the bush and sat it in a basket.  
  
"Just one of the many drawbacks that I realized after getting here. No places would deliver here."  
  
"When we finally decide to leave here, I"m ordering a pizza or something."  
  
The bassist just nodded. The silence in the room allowed then to hear sounds coming from outside and that's when Murdoc heard the low buzzing sound of planes. He got up and went over to the window. "Bees aren't out here...." he turned to Cyborg Noodle. "Noodle, give me my spyglass."  
  
Cyborg Noodle picked up the spyglass from the couch and handed it to Murdoc.  
  
He then looked out of it and his face fell. "Shit."  
  
Rei stopped and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Pirates. They're headed this way. Go and get your guns. Now!!" Murdoc ran up the spiral staircase with Cyborg Noodle behind him.  
  
Araiya ran out of the room and went down to the gun stores down in the engine room. Once entering she grabbed a couple of high powered rifles and hand guns.

Murdoc opened the roof's hatch and saw the Boogieman standing there with his back turned to him.  
  
The masked man turned to him and spoke. "Your time has come Niccals."  
  
The green man scowled and signaled for the cyborg to fire at the entity.  
  
Cyborg Noodle smiled and began to fire. Boogieman jumped off the roof and landed on the knoll and hid behind the Pazuzu statue which was shot at and when the wings were destroyed he jumps into the water and swam to the old pirate ship.  
  
2D was in his room sitting on his bed staring at nothing. He heard something swim by and turned his head to his window where he saw Boogieman swim by.  
  
The fifth horseman leaped onto the deck and pointed at the green man then with a swirl of his cloak, Murdoc was shown the deal that he made.  
  
The bassist watched as the other four horsemen pass by and then the Boogieman himself appeared sitting on a donkey then the Murdoc appeared himself. He was wearing a black cowboy hat, denim jeans, long brown leather button cloak, and gloves, he had a walking stick as well.  
  
The two came face to face and Murdoc held out his hand which the Boogieman took. Murdoc had his head lowered and a smile on his face. He then looked up and gave the being a toothy grin.  
  
The scene ended and Murdoc just gave an evil smile and chuckled. Cyborg Noodle had went down to the entrance and blasted the door opened the door.  
  
Araiya had entered the lift and pressed the button for the Study. The lift shook a little as it ascended to the room.  
  
The Boogieman lifted his arms into the air and on the ship, smoke rose and formed itself into ghost pirates who looked oddly familiar. Then the Black Cloud appeared in planes and small boats.  
  
One pirate jet spotted the bassist and began to fire.  
  
Murdoc saw this and began to run to the open hatch. The bullets came closer and one grazed his cheek and another one his arm. Realizing he wouldn't make it to the opened by running, he jumped in just as bullets fired past him and the pirate air dropped a few grenades and Murdoc went diving behind his desk knocking the squid to the ground. A mini bomb was fired into the room sending glass flying everywhere.  
  
Rei arrived at the room right after the blast. The lift had shook and the doors creaked open. She saw the damage that had been cause and carefully exited. "Murdoc!" she looked around.  
  
Murdoc stood up and looked at Araiya. Blood was on his cheek and the sleeve of his sweater was wet with the liquid.  
  
The keyboardist ran to him. "You okay?!?" she touched his cheek getting blood on her fingers.  
  
"I'm fine, just a couple scratches." He saw the guns and took a pistol and machine gun from her. "I'll meet you on the beach. I have to get something from the War Room. Get down to the beach and fight. Be careful."  
  
Araiya nodded and got back into the lift and went down to the entrance while Murdoc went over to the bookcase and went down to the room.  
  
2D felt the island shake and became scared. The whale that Rei had gotten rid of made a loud moan. He turned around to see it coming for him, mouth wide open. The singer lowered his clown mask and waited to be eaten. The whale only grazed it with its teeth when it was grabbed by the tail and pulled backwards then thrown out of the water.  
  
Rei had gotten down to the beach and was firing along side the cyborg. They both were shielding themselves with a small cluster of plastic palms. After one of the planes passed, the two girls looked at each other.  
  
Cyborg Noodle had a creepy smile on her face. She seemed to be enjoying what was going on. Araiya then noticed that a bit of oil was leaking from her nose and eye. She stared into the circuit board green eye as the thick black stuff ran down her cheek and Rei swore her eye dilated like a human's. Her concentration was broken when she heard a loud bellow.  
  
She and Cyborg Noodle saw a whale soaring across the sky and biting a plane in half. Then a shadow engulfed them and both looked up.  
  
"Russel..." Rei couldn't believe it.  
  
The drummer leaned against the island and looked down at the two with a straight face. He then opened his mouth and out stepped Noodle. She lifted her mask up and looked down at them.  
  
The artist's eyes widened at the sight of her. The guitarist stepped down from Russel's mouth and walked up to the two.  
  
"Noodle? Is it really you?"  
  
"Hai, it's me Onee-san and I just want to know one thing, where's that green bastard?"


	41. Rhinestone Eyes Part 2

**_Chapter 41: Rhinestone Eyes Part 2_**  
  
"He's somewhere in the house." Rei closed the distance between them and hugged the woman she called her little sister. "But I'm so glad you're back."  
  
"So am I." Noodle hugged her back and smiled up at Araiya. Then she turned her attention to her replica and sneered. So it was true that Murdoc made her. "This is my replacement." It wasn't a question to be asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was just as pissed as you are right now when I first saw the thing."  
  
The guitarist walked up to it and they both stared at each other. "Shūtai," Noodle said and scowled.  
  
Cyborg Noodle had scanned her and Russel and recognized them as the long lost band members. Murdoc had shown her a picture of them. She didn't know where she would fit in since the real deal was back because the bassist had told her that if Noodle came back, then she would be shut down and put away because her work would be done. The machine wouldn't let that happen and after the battle she would prove her worth to stay alive.  
  
Noodle gave Cyborg Noodle one last look and went back over to Russel where he and Araiya were catching up.  
  
"...when he gets out here, I'm gonna have a few words for him."  
  
"Go on right ahead and say them because I won't stop ya." Rei smiled up at him.   
  
"Plus after this fight that you all are in, he'll need to shrink me so I can punch him in the face without killin' him."  
  
"Rei-sama, where's 'D-sama?"  
  
The second bassist's eyes widened. "Oh my god! He's still in the house. C'mon!!"  
  
She and Noodle ran to the house and entered it. They took the still working lift down to the singer's room. They ran down the hall and luckily the door was unlocked. The women saw him in the corner shaking with fear with his back to them, his clown mask on top of his head. Before Rei or Noodle could speak, 2D said something first.  
  
"P-please don't kill me! Y-y-ya can have anything in this room, just please spare my life." The singer thought the two people entering his room were pirates.  
  
"It's okay 2D it's just me and Noodle."  
  
"Please don't call that fing Noodle Rei, it ain't her." He turned around to face the two. His onyx eyes shifted to the woman standing next to his friend.  
  
For a few minuets the two stood looking at each other. Both knew who the other one was but at the same time for that second Noodle and 2D thought this was just a dream but it wasn't. The singer made the first move by walking up to her.  
  
"Noodle?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
He dropped to his knees in front of her and teared up. "I've missed you." he pulled her in for an embrace. "I've missed ya so much." The tears finally poured from his eyes.  
  
Noodle hugged him back tearing up himself. "I've missed you too Toochie." she used the name that she called him when she was still trying to learn English.  
  
"Noodle love. Glad you made it back."  
  
The three looked at Murdoc who was standing in the doorway with guns and ammo strapped to him.   
  
"We can finish this little happy reunion later after we defeat these pirates. Now let's go."  
  
The guitarist turned fully to the bassist and marched up to him a heavy scowl set on her face. She didn't say a word and only pulled back her fist and struck the Murdoc in his face hard which sent him staggering back into the outside wall. "BAKA!!!" she stood over him as he held his nose.  
  
Murdoc looked up at the woman standing over him. "What was that for?!?" he already knew the answer but tried to play it off.  
  
"You know why. I'll save the rest of my beating for later because right now, we have bigger problems to face." Noodle grabbed an AK-47 a bullet belt, and a RPG launcher from him and turned on her heel heading back to the lift.  
  
Araiya and 2D followed her leaving the man to get up himself and follow them. Once outside, Murdoc spotted Russel who was swatting away a second incoming of planes. The four ran over to Cyborg Noodle who was firing at them. He shoved a gun into the singer's hand and told him to fire.  
  
All of the members fired upon the incoming pirates striking them as they came onto shore in small boats. Araiya noticed that some of them weren't affected by them. She let the others know and they noticed as well.  
  
Boogieman watched from the ship and saw that his minions were starting to fall, so he conjured up more ghost pirates and sent them to shore with guns. The first ghost pirates he sent out were given orders to capture Araiya.  
  
Gorillaz fell back behind some mounds of plastic.  
  
"Mudz, some of them aren't even affected by our bullets." Rei said as she reloaded her gun.  
  
"I know, they're ghosts and I don't know if you've noticed, don't some of them look familiar?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't get a good look at them."  
  
"Try to keep an eye on the one with the red and black striped shirt." he reloaded too and he looked at the others and nodded giving the signal to go back out there and keep on fighting. Russel had once again dwindled the planes down to just a few.  
  
One of the under bosses for the Black Cloud stood on deck with the Boogieman and looked through a pair of binoculars as his fleet went crashing down into the ocean or on the pink plastic shore. He turned to the masked man.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be winning! We're losing!! What do you plan on doing about it?"  
  
"Patience."  
  
"I want him dead, now!"  
  
In one quick motion, the Boogieman grabbed the burly man by his throat with one hand, lifting him up into the air. "I said patience. I have a plan. My pirates will bring back a hostage."  
  
The man struggled for air. "Ok...I-I-I can't breathe...." he clawed at the horseman's arm.  
  
Boogieman dropped him unceremoniously to the wooden deck. "My plan should be going down right about now..."  
  
Back on the beach, most of the live pirates had been killed or injured. Cyborg Noodle noticed this and reported the status to Murdoc who nodded in confirmation.  
  
The ghost pirates had spotted their target and headed for Araiya. The keyboardist was fighting off a few others who were trying to come onto shore and she had her back to the others. Another Cloud member who was wounded saw his opportunity, and lifted his hand gun, pointing it straight at Araiya. He cock it and fired. The bullet hit the woman in the shoulder, and she fell to one knee and let a hand go to her shoulder.

It was a sharp sting that Rei felt when the bullet went into her shoulder as she fell to one knee then the warmth of her blood starting to stain part of her shirt. Her eyes moved to where the bullet hit, and upon seeing her own blood she felt a bit faint. Sure she had watched a nurse draw her blood when giving a sample of it, but this was involuntary.  
  
Murdoc heard the shot and turned around and saw Rei falling to the ground and then he saw the pirate smirking. Filled with rage, he ran over ad pointed his weapon to the dirty man and shot him dead then ran to Araiya. "Sit down." He sat his gun down, and helped her sit.  
  
"It got me in my shoulder blade and didn't pass through." Blood was staining her shirt and she gritted her teeth in pain.

Murdoc ripped the bottom of her shirt and pressed it against the wound. "You're staying here, you're done fighting."  
  
"No I'm not, I can still move. It doesn't take both arms to fire a weapon." Rei moved to get up.  
  
"No, I won't let you get hurt anymore. You stay here."  
  
Before Araiya could say anything, the ghost pirates crowded around them. She looked at the faces of some and saw that they truly did look familiar. Then her eyes landed on the one Murdoc told her to look out for. It was Damon Albarn. "Damon?"  
  
Then Noodle, 2D, and Cyborg Noodle had successfully killed off their wave of pirates and hurried over to Araiya and Murdoc and stopped right behind them as they saw the ghosts.  
  
Noodle recognized Damon right away and was shocked. "Damon-san, what's going on? Why are you with these people.?"  
  
Boogieman appeared before the guitarist could get an answer. He separated Murdoc and the rest of the band from Araiya by putting up an invisible block.   
  
Murdoc realized what was about to happened and he stood up and was about to hit the man, but his fist came in contact with the wall. "STOP!!! NO!!!"  
  
The dark deity looked at the bassist before he picked Araiya up and slung her over his shoulder. "You've got two hours to give yourself up to me. If you do, I'll let her go, if you don't you get to watch her die." He gave an evil cackle and disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke along with the ghosts.  
  
The bassist along with everyone else look on in shock and horror as their friend was kidnapped right in front of them.  
  
They had to come up with a plan and fast.


	42. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - There's a bit of torture in the following chapter

**_Chapter 42: Hostage_**  
  
When Boogieman made it back to the ship, he bound Araiya to the lower part of the boat's main mast. The Black Cloud under boss came up to her and looked the captive woman over.  
  
"She's comes with the spoils right?" he looked at the Boogieman who was eying Araiya.  
  
"It depends on what Niccals does."  
  
The keyboardist struggled a bit and she was losing energy because of her shoulder. She sneered at the two, especially the horseman. "You take me as hostage and expect to get away with it? You play dirty."  
  
"No I don't my dear. I'm just playing on how Murdoc would play the game."  
  
"He'd never take a hostage."  
  
"Maybe, but still it gives me leverage."  
  
"I get it now. You pick on the weak and helpless and the only reason you're powerful is because of the souls you take from people. You're nothing like your brothers. I fear them more than I fear you."  
  
Boogieman stood inches away from her and scowled under his mask. "Wrong, I'm just as powerful as my brothers."  
  
"Then why aren't you mentioned in the Bible or any other religious texts? Tell me why?"  
  
The masked man stayed silent.  
  
Rei gave a bitter laugh. "Exactly what I thought. You're weak. You couldn't attain the power that Death, War, Famine, and Conquest have. Pathetic you are."  
  
"Shut up!!" he back handed Araiya hard across her face. "Keep running your mouth and you'll be close to death after I'm finished with you."  
  
She lifted her head again to look at the being. A large purple and black bruise was forming on the right side of her face and Rei tasted blood in her mouth. She spit it out and sneered.  
  
"You had better hope that Murdoc comes up with a way to save you or he'll watch you die."  
  
"I wouldn't want to live anyway if he failed to save me. I promised him that we'd go down together."  
  
Boogieman chuckled. "Still on that foolish bravery. I'll have him watch your soul leave your body and that will be a very painful process....for you."  
  
Araiya tried not to show any fear because if she did, this creature would have more of an upper hand.   
  
"That shoulder of yours will never heal properly if you do live and I would like to give you something else..." He had a dagger appear from thin air and took Araiya's arm and began to make cuts and incisions in her arm, wrist, and the back of her hand.   
  
Rei screamed in pain as the cuts made her feel like her arm was on fire. They instantly healed, but left visible marks that left the appendage heavily scared.  
  
Boogieman laughed. "I thought you could take pain? Guess not. Oh and that bruise is permanent." He looked at the Cloud boss who was watching all of this happen. "Do you still want her?"  
  
"N-no man you can have her."  
  
"Excellent. What time is it?"  
  
"A little after 4pm. Why?"  
  
"Niccals and his friends have one more hour to come and save her. He said he had back up but I knew he was just bluffing. He has nobody. Tell the rest of your men to get ready."  
  
"Yes sir." The boss turned and went down into the ship where the remaining Black Clouds that had volunteered to do this mission and tell them it was almost time to extract revenge. A loud chorus of cheers could be heard.  
  
Boogieman looked at the bullet and bomb riddled island. Victory was in his hands. He could feel it.


	43. Reinforcement

**_Chapter 42: Reinforcement_**  
  
"FUCK!!!!" Murdoc had been ranting and raving for the past couple of minuets and the others watched him.  
  
"Murdoc-sama, getting angry isn't going to help any. We have to come up with a plan to get Rei-sama back." Noodle sat her weapon down.  
  
"She's right man, panicking won't do ya any good." Russel leaned on the island.  
  
The bassist shouted at the sky. "Where are you?!!!?!!! You're supposed to be helping me! I need you right now!!"  
  
The others looked at him like he had lost his mind. Perhaps Araiya being kidnapped had tipped him over the edge. 2D spoke first.  
  
"Murdoc, who are ya talking to?"  
  
Murdoc looked at him with a scowl on his face. "None of your business faceache." he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Just like most....when I need help, they just abandon me...." he muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly a white light appeared and the Evangelist stood in front of him. "You now need me."  
  
The bassist looked up at the help he had hired. " 'Bout time. I need to get Rei back and you can do that for me."  
  
"I will help you get her back and defeat the Boogieman."  
  
The other band members came over to Murdoc and looked at the Evangelist warily.   
  
"Who are you?" Noodle eyed the girl.  
  
"The Evangelist and I'm here to help you all. You cannot defeat Boogieman with just yourselves alone. You have to fight fire with fire."  
  
"What's your plan?" the drummer looked down at her.  
  
"We're going over there guns blazing as the term goes."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"But you'll have protection. No bullet or sword will be able to pierce your bodies." The Evangelist looked at Murdoc. "As for you, you will not be able to defeat him in that body you're currently in."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She pulled from her pocket the last page of the book and handed it to him. "Read this."

Murdoc took the page and looked it over. What he read blew his mind. The text basically stated that he was the one to save everyone including himself and that he would learn the meaning of sacrifice and trust.  
  
"It has been written and so it shall come to pass." She walked up to him. "You already know what it's like to be loved for who you are. Now bring the good left inside of you to the surface and set yourself free." She put her hands on either side of his face and looked into Murdoc's eyes.  
  
Everything from his childhood up until now flashed before Murdoc's eyes. He pulled away as a burning sensation went through his body. He fell to his knees wrapping his arms around himself.   
  
Noodle and 2D were running to him but the Evangelist stopped them. The two watched as the bassist lifted his head and opened his eyes which were red with his pupils catlike. Light from the sky and from the ground engulfed him and two big wings came from his back. One angel and one devil, a tail that was razor sharp and pointed at the end appeared so did fangs and claws. Murdoc grew bigger which ripped his shirt to shreds. Finally a pair of ram shaped horns came from his head.   
  
Noodle, Russel, and 2D stood in shock at what they were seeing. They didn't know what to think. Was this still the man they've known for years or was it someone else? It had to be him because they all watched him transform to this creature.  
  
The bassist stood up straight and looked at everyone. He gave off a low growl.   
  
The singer cautiously stepped forward not knowing if the man in front of him was hostile or not. "Murodc? Is tha' yew?"  
  
"Of course it's me faceache. Who else would it be?" Murdoc answered in a low voice. It sounded as he was speaking in his normal voice and growling low at the same time.  
  
"I'll explain to you later about his transformation, but now we have some business to take care of." The Evangelist put the protective block on band members and Russel lowered his hand onto the ground so the other two could get on.  
  
Murdoc flew into the air and headed straight to the ship with everyone behind him.   
  
Boogieman was taunting Araiya who was starting to lose conscienceless from the wound she had received when all of a sudden a blast of energy blasted him back into the wall. He rubbed his veined bald head and looked up at what caused it. He saw the bassist looking down at him in his transformed state. "What the hell....?" It took him a few seconds to realize it was Murdoc, standing up, he looked and saw the Evangelist standing next to him. "Come to die Niccals?"  
  
"No. You're the one who's dead. I've had enough of you."  
  
The horseman laughed. "Suit yourself and who's the flat chested freak?"  
  
"My backup." Murdoc growled.  
  
Boogieman summoned his ghost cohorts and they all stood in a fighting position. "What's with the look?"  
  
Before the bassist could answer the Evangelist spoke up. "You apparently didn't complete your homework Boogieman. Murdoc's bloodline is strong and his family have been throughout history since Ancient Rome. Hence forth, he is an immortalist and his bloodline will continue until the end of time."  
  
The masked man scoffed. "I don't care, he dies today and his bloodline ends here." He gave the signal to attack.  
  
The pirate ship rocked violently as Russel shook it a bit to get the attention of the pirates who were below deck. Sure enough they all came pouring out like ants to see what was going on. When they saw Russel and the others, some cowered in fear. Noodle ran over to Araiya to untie her and saw the her friend had suffered significant blood loss from the wound in her shoulder.  
  
"Noodle?"  
  
"Rei, it'll be okay." She looked toward 2D. "Stu, I need help."  
  
The singer came running over.  
  
"Help me get her out of harm's way."  
  
2D nodded and helped the guitarist carry Rei to a secluded spot on the ship where she wouldn't be caught in the cross fire and covered her with a makeshift blanket. They then returned to the on coming battle.  
  
Boogieman and his minions looked at Murdoc and the others. He chuckled. "It's all of us against you six, I think it's easy to determine the winner."  
  
"Don't get too cocky. We're the 300 of Plastic Beach and you know who won that battle." Noodle said.  
  
Boogieman scowled. "GET THEM!!!"  
  
The two sides rushed toward each other and clashed beginning long awaited fight.


	44. Battle on the Glitter Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the lyrics that's at the beginning is from the unfinished song 'Leviathan' that features The Horrors (who're canonically Murdoc's five sons) and can be found on the second disc of the deluxe version of the Plastic Beach album.
> 
> Even after a decade, I still want that song to be finished.

**_Chapter 44: Battle on the Glitter Freeze_ ** _  
  
Fell into the waves they crash and they break and I feel my body turn  
While I'm borne on some giant crane heading through the surf  
Figures on a ship, frantic on a ship  
How deep they are.  
How deep are your pockets and desire?  
How about the evil around your heart?  
I think I've ruined the past  
Oh god how long will it last?  
This shadowed feeling leaves me by myself.  
_

While Noodle, 2D, Russel, and Cyborg Noodle were fighting the pirates, Murdoc had grabbed Boogieman by the throat an flung him to the bow of the ship and flew to him picking him by the collar and threw him into the starboard side of the ship.  
  
"Get up and fight me you coward!" snarled Murdoc.  
  
Boogieman groaned and shakily stood to his feet groaning. He turned his head towards the bassist. "I've had enough of you...." he puffed smoked around him from his muzzle, and he became big like Murdoc too. Once the smoke around him cleared, Boogieman was in his true powerful form. "This is my true power, get used to it." His skin was greener and the veins on his head and hands were more pronounced. Even the veins on his taloned hands were bigger. Black smoke swirled around him. His gas mask barely fit over his face and his eyes had become blood red.  
  
"You're even uglier in that state." the bassist lashed his tail.  
  
The horseman sneered and formed a black ball of energy in his hand. "And I'm much more powerful." He threw the ball of energy at Murdoc who ducked out of the way.  
  
"Not bad,but I can make a bigger one." Murdoc had a ball of pure white energy appear and it indeed was bigger.  
  
"Must you show off?" The Evangelist formed a ball of her own.  
  
"No fun in battling when you're all boring with your techniques. I'm trying to liven things up here a little."  
  
She sighed which made bubbles appear on the water's surface of her fishbowl head. "Just don't get carried away. Stay focused."  
  
"I got ya."   
  
"We attack him at the same time. On three. One, two, three!"  
  
Both of them threw their energy balls at the Boogieman who ducked out of the way of the Evangelist's, but Murdoc's caught the sleeve of his cloak making it disintegrate.   
Boogieman charged at the two and grabbed Murdoc by his horns lifting him up into the air and swinging him around then let go.  
  
The bassist stopped himself in midair with his wings. "We can go hand to hand, but just to let you know, I'm the best when it comes to a brawl." he too charged at the dark being.  
  
The fight between them looked like something from Dragon Ball Z. Kicks and punches were exchange and were equally blocked. Finally Murdoc got the upper hand and had Boogieman in a choke hold. He bomb dived into the ship and slammed the demon onto the floor hard then flew up.  
  
Boogieman saw a large harpoon and tried a cheap shot by throwing it at Murdoc.  
  
The Evangelist peered down into the hole and saw the weapon heading straight for him. "Watch out!"  
  
Murdoc turned just in time. He caught it and threw it back. "Pathetic."   
  
Standing to his feet, the horseman ducked it. He was starting to wear out, but didn't show it should he lose.  
  
The bassist gave a flap of his wings which caused a strong gust of wind to occur and the Boogieman had to hold on to something to keep his footing.  
  
He flew past the band leader in a fury up to the deck with Murdoc following him.  
  
The others had dwindled the remaining pirates down to a dozen but they were running out of energy. The ghost pirates were still going strong they would only be defeated if   
Boogieman was.  
  
Boogieman threw everything he had at Murdoc but still nothing would work. "Time for plan B...." he disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke only to reappear with Araiya under his arm. "Everyone stop. Now."  
  
Everybody stopped fighting and looked towards Boogieman. He held her up using magic. Rei was still conscious, but barely.  
  
Murdoc scowled. "Put her down."  
  
"Can't do that. You see she's the difference maker in all of this."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Accept defeat and I'll let her and your friends live or you run away like the coward that you are, but not before I make you watch her soul get ripped from her body."  
  
"I'm not running away and you'll kill all of us even if I did give myself over to you. I know how you work."  
  
"True, but for once I'm giving you an opportunity that comes once in a life time so take it." he looked at Murdoc thought fully. "Tell you what, I'll give you five minuets to think about it. After the time is up, you'll have to make a decision even if it's forced." Boogieman had black smoke engulf the bassist into some sort of cocoon.   
"Remember, 5 minuets."


	45. Defeat

**_Chapter 45: Defeat_**  
  
Darkness and silence surrounded Murdoc. His wings were wrapped around his body and his long tail was wrapped around his legs and head bowed. He had five minuets to make a decision, but he already knew the answer he was going to give to the Boogieman.  
  
"You're not alone."  
  
Murdoc looked up and saw a bust of the Evangelist in front of him.  
  
"They need you as much as you need them and if you let him win, everything will be destroyed. He won't let them live if you do give yourself up, but we both already know that."  
  
"I know. They are my family and I trust them. Never really been able to trust anyone until now. Funny. Four different people with four different personalities, pasts, and talents come together, well I had a hand in the the first two, but still."  
  
"And they all showed you that you don't have to go through life alone."  
  
The bassist just nodded. He knew she was right. Russel kept him in line, 2D showed him that there are people out there who truly want to be your friend, and Noodle showed him that he still had a heart behind that wall he had built up over the years.  
  
"Then there's Araiya. The woman who stole your heart and showed you that being loved isn't bad."  
  
It was true, Rei had shown and opened him up to many things and he had done things that were totally out of his character. She also showed him that life wasn't one huge one night stand, and when she slept with him for the first time, he didn't have sex with her, he made love. Sure they had their spontaneous trysts but those were for fun and to liven things up.  
  
"You must piece the heart to kill him."  
  
"I have nothing sharp."  
  
The Evangelist presented a sliver 19th century pistol and a white bullet. "This will kill him. He's already weak but doesn't show it. I'll bind him. He also doesn't know that I found his weak spot."  
  
Murdoc nodded and took the pistol and put the bullet in it.  
  
"The five minuets are up now finish the job." She disappeared.  
  
Murdoc broke through the cocoon and hid the gun from view. He saw that Rei was still being held by magic.  
  
Boogieman turned around. "Time's up. You have to make your decision. Now. What will it be? Handing yourself over to me or running like the coward you are?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"What?" He was taken aback by the bassist's answer. "What do you mean by neither?"  
  
"Your time is the one that's up Boogie. I've found your weak spot."  
  
"I have no weak spot."  
  
"Oh yeah ya do and I think my backup is about to exploit it."  
  
Before Boogieman could do anything, he felt a very sharp pain in his back. He fell to his knees cursing.  
  
The Evangelist used her magic to restrain the now struggling demon. She walked up from behind him and went to stand in front of him. "What were you saying about not having a weak spot?"  
  
"BITCH!" he struggled even further but it was no use.  
  
"No point in trying to break free." She tightened the bind even further so Boogieman couldn't struggle much. Then she ripped part of his cloak, and opened up the skin on the Boogieman's barren chest and his heart showed. They all saw that his heart was black as night. "All yours Murdoc.''  
  
The bassist pointed the gun at the heart and pulled the trigger.   
  
The bullet pierced the horseman's heart and he writhed in pain. The restraints broke and he went up into the air. Black smoke swirled around him wildly then he began to dissolve into thin air. His mask then came off and his face was revealed. It was skeletal like and his cheek and eyes were sunken in. He finally dissolved completely and the white bullet landed on the wood floor. The ghost pirates evaporated into thin air as well.  
  
The spell on Araiya disappeared and her strength finally gave out. She was about to collapse to the floor when Murdoc dropped the pistol and ran over to her, catching her into his arms.   
  
Rei's vision was a bit blurry and she looked up into Murdoc's face, but couldn't tell if it was really him or not. "Nngh...Murdoc?"  
  
"It's me love." He picked her up.  
  
"She's going to need a doctor and a lot of rest." the Evangelist had picked up the bullet and gun then walked over to the two. "I suggest you all leave this place for a long while. It's time for all of you to go back to civilization. Especially you Murdoc."  
  
The bassist just nodded and flew off back to the island with Rei in his arms.


	46. Recovery

**_Chapter 46: Recovery_**  
  
Murdoc landed on the island and sat Araiya down on a large flat hunk of plastic then knelt down in front of her. "I'm gonna get you to a doctor okay?"  
  
Araiya nodded slowly and took a good look at him. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I couldn't defeat Boogieman in my human form so fishbowl head girl changed me into this." He gestured to himself. "You like?" Murdoc gave a toothy grin.  
  
Araiya allowed herself to chuckle as much as she could. "Wow." she let her hands run over his wings. The devil wing was surprisingly smooth, and the angel wing felt like silk and satin put together. She let her fingers glide over his horns and run through his hair. Rei wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned forward to nuzzle her face into his chest. He smelt like the earth after it rained.  
  
Murdoc returned the embrace and wrapped his wings around her kissing Rei on top of her head.  
  
The Evangelist and the others returned to the island too and the came up to Murdoc and Araiya.  
  
"Why don't you both leave now and just come back and get the things you want to take with you?" Evangelist stated.  
  
"Hai, I have to agree. We'll stay here until you both return."  
  
The Evangelist had the shark sub appear on the shore.   
  
"Wait, I can't take her anywhere looking like this, people would actually freak out. How am I to change back to normal?"  
  
She broke off the tip of one of her tentacles, made a fist, and when she opened it, a perfect piece of sushi was sitting in the palm of her hand. "Eat it."  
Murdoc looked at it warily then took it. "I'm not going to shrink am I?"  
  
She laughed. "No."  
  
The bassist tossed in into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. He then felt himself beginning to change back into a human. After changing, Murdoc stood shirtless and in a pair of half tattered pants.   
  
"You're going to need a change of clothes."  
  
"I have a pair in the submarine."   
  
Murdoc helped Araiya get into the sub and he drove off to New Zealand. 

* * *

They arrived there by early morning, and Murdoc found a hospital in a small town to take her to. He pulled up to the ER and carried her inside.   
  
A nurse saw them come in. She stood up and came from behind the desk.   
  
"She's been shot and needs help." Murdoc showed the nurse the wound in Araiya's shoulder.  
  
The nurse turned to her co-worker. "Call the ER and tell them to prep for surgery. She went and got a bed so Murdoc could lay her Rei down onto it. Then she rolled the keyboardist back into triage.   
  
Murdoc followed until they took her into the operating room. There he stood waiting nervously in the ER waiting room.  
  
Two hours later, a doctor came through the door and went up to him. "Mr. Niccals?"  
  
The bassist looked up and saw the man standing in front of him then stood up. "How is she?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Reese and your wife went through surgery with flying colors, and now she's resting."  
  
"She's um, not my wife. She's my girlfriend."  
  
The doctor looked at him and raised an eyebrow. " Oh sorry. Like I said before, she's out of surgery and is resting. The bullet was lodged deep in her shoulder and we had to cut some tissue and a bit of muscle to get it out. She'll also need have physical therapy to get it back in shape."  
  
Murdoc nodded. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure. Follow me." he turned and led Murdoc to Araiya's hospital room. "Ms. Carmichael is still coming out of the anesthesia so she'll be groggy."  
  
"Got it doc."  
  
The doctor nodded and left the room. Murdoc walked up to the bed.  
  
"Tiger?"  
  
Araiya opened her eyes and looked at the bassist. "Hey...." she smiled a little.  
  
"How you feelin'?"  
  
"Tired and sore, but overall I'm fine."  
  
"That's to be expected."  
  
Rei looked at her arm. "Look what he did to my arm. He just did it just to torture me. These scars will never go away."  
  
"And I'm sorry that I can't do anything about it. You should have never gotten taken. I let it happen."  
  
"Love, don't beat yourself up about it. He's gone now and none of us will ever have to deal with him again." Rei took his hand and squeezed it. "We've got to go back to civilization. I believe that we all should go back to England."  
  
"We'll go where ever you want to. Hell, we can even go globe trotting."  
  
"I kinda like the sound of that." Rei closed her eyes. "I'll think about it."  
  
Murdoc smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
  
Rei smiled back. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."


	47. Back to Civilization

**_Chapter 47: Back to Civilization_**  
  
A week later, Araiya was released from the hospital and she and Murdoc went back to Plastic Beach. The rest of the band members greeted them when the bassist pulled into the submarine dock.  
  
Russel had been shrunk down back to normal size by the Evangelist and when he got his hands on Murdoc, he shook him a bit and gave Murdoc a busted lip and a bloody nose.  
  
Naturally a slew of cuss words spilled from Murdoc's mouth, but the others including Araiya told him that he deserved it.  
  
The week after, they all were packing to go back to the mainland. Murdoc had found a house that he and Araiya would live in and to also put the studio equipment in. It was a place overlooking the sea with a big basement. Noodle and 2D were going to move in together, and Russel had found an apartment in Essex. The bassist had arranged for the remaining studio equipment to be flown back to England via FedEx.  
  
Gorillaz packed the instruments into a couple of submarines then headed back to civilization.  
  
A couple of weeks later, they arrived on the shores of a small beach town and when Murdoc drove onto shore, people were in awe. Of course the bassist took it all in. The other submarine docked at the pier. The friends decided to have dinner at the local restaurant.  
  
"How's your shoulder Rei?" Russel took a bite from his lobster.  
  
"Okay. The pain killers keep it from bothering me too much. I start physical therapy as soon as Murdoc and I settle into out new house."  
  
"How long will it last Rei-sama?"  
  
"Months. The doc in New Zealand told me that the therapy will get it back to normal somewhat even thought the surgeons had to cut some tissue and muscle."  
  
"You'll get through it."  
  
Araiya nodded and continued eating. 

* * *

They all settled into their new places within a month and the keyboardist began her therapy. It was painful and difficult but she knew it wouldn't be easy. She and Murdoc were currently at a secession waiting for Rei's therapy doctor to come in.  
  
"I'm so not looking forward to this. Sometimes my shoulder locks up and it's not fun."  
  
"I know but you have to do this in order to get better."  
  
"Yeah...it won't heal properly anyway."  
  
"True. Al least your shoulder will have some function."  
  
Rei sighed and laid back onto the table.  
  
"How about we order a pizza and get some movies and just settle down tonight?"  
  
The artist turned her head to Murdoc and smiled a little. "Sounds good. Sausage, mushrooms, and peperoni sounds good to me."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The doctor came in carrying Araiya's chart. "How are we today?"  
  
"As good as I'll ever be."  
  
"You're taking the antibiotics and painkillers you've been prescribed to you?"  
  
"Everyday."  
  
"Good." He wrote something down in the chart and sat it down on a stool. "Let's get started shall we?" He went over to her and helped put the brace on then began.  
  
A hour later, Rei was putting on her jacket and walking out of the center with Murdoc behind her. They went home and Murdoc ordered the pizza with a side order of bread sticks and wings. After the food arrived, the two settled in front of the television and began their night in.  
  
Three movies later, Araiya got up from the couch and headed upstairs to bed while Murdoc cleaned up which was a small surprise to say the least.  
  
She put on her pajamas and laid down on top of the comforter staring up at the ceiling.  
  
She was still felling the effects of the battle and not just physically. Emotionally she was still tired and sometimes had nightmares, but she never told Murdoc about it because Rei didn't want him to worry about her. She knew there was some stress being put on him because she wasn't able to have sex so she let him dig out his porn stash. That made her even more determined to get better. Araiya took her pills from the nightstand and took the recommend dosage.  
  
Murdoc came into the room and got ready for bed himself. He laid down next to Araiya and carefully embraced her. "We never discussed where we go from here now that we're back."  
  
Rei looked up at him. "The future is what we make it Mudz."  
  
The bassist nodded. "Then lets make it a strong one."

* * *

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small thanks to all who've read this story and I'll be uploading the sequel to this shortly.


End file.
